in ampulla pendere
by dolorussven
Summary: 5: Zilong menemukan surat dalam rak di basemen rumah—pengakuan dosa; katanya, dibungkus manis dalam amplop cokelat besar. Tulisnya: Tuhan di surga, maafkan aku atas dosa yang akan kuperbuat. —Alucard/Zilong, Zilong/Alucard, Martis/Alucard • Reincarnation/fantasy elements. (5/5).
1. the birds in the arbor

in ampulla pendere

(1: the birds in the arbor.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au. reincarnation/fantasy elements. implied character death.

 **sinopsis:** 1: ibunya bilang, ada iblis-iblis kecil di kepalanya, menari-nari. alucard tidak merasa sedang menari bersama mereka.

 **note:** judul diambil dari satyricon karya gaius petronius; judul chapter diambil dari "les oiseaux dans la charmille"—the birds in the arbor, atau: the doll song, aria dari opera the tales of hoffmann.

 **note2:** ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang dialamin dua orang yang tiba-tiba ngalamin semacam time travel (saya lupa siapa dan seperti apa tepatnya, waktu itu (baca: dah lama banget) pernah liat cuma sekilas di on the sp*t) kalo ada yang tau, mungkin bisa beri saya pencerahan?

 **note3:** warning berbeda tiap chapter, anotasi(?) angka (romawi/asli) nandain perubahan sudut pandang dan _temlen_ ; angka romawi bakal lebih dark dibanding yang lainnya.

.

* * *

.

Bola merahnya memantul ke ruangan lain.

Alucard yang masih kecil menatap ibunya panjang, berharap wanita itu mengambilkannya untuknya. Ia tidak mau tersesat di rumah barunya, tidak selama kardus-kardus di koridor rumah belum dibenahi. Alucard merasa nyaman di sini—kamar bermainnya. Tetapi ibunya berkacak pinggang, ia balas menatap Alucard, tak mau kalah. Alucard siap untuk menangis (senjata paling efektif melawan ibunya)—tapi ibunya tak mengalah, "Alu, ambil bolanya."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau."

"Alu, sayang—kamu yang lempar, kamu yang ambil." Ia menghela napas. "Mama masih harus membereskan kamarmu."

Ibunya tak lagi memerhatikan rengekannya, tangannya meraih kotak lain, dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, sambil sesekali mengamati pakaian mana yang sudah sepantasnya dibuang, atau diberikan ke orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan. Melihat itu Alucard merengut, tak senang. Tak apa—ia main kereta saja, kalau begitu.

Ia mendengar lantunan lagu lirih yang bersumber dari luar. Bukan seperti suara televisi, atau rekaman lagu studio milik milik ayahnya yang biasa. Televisi dimatikan saat siang sampai sore, itu peraturan tak tertulis di rumahnya—ayahnya sedang berada di luar rumah, mengurusi surat dan kelengkapan administrasi (?) untuk kantornya yang baru dan kepindahan Alucard ke sekolah dasar di dekat sini.

Radio, mungkin? Ia ingat ibunya pernah memiliki radio di bawah ranjangnya, tak pernah terpakai lagi. Tapi mana mungkin, benda setua itu?

Penasaran, ia meninggalkan mainannya, lalu berlari menuruni tangga—ibunya berteriak, "Perhatikan langkahmu, jangan berlarian di dalam rumah!"—lalu ia tak melihat apapun, hanya tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang membosankan. Tak ada radio. Televisi dalam kondisi belum terpasang dengan sumber daya. Kalau begitu… rumah sebelah?

Alucard menggeleng, suaranya jelas-jelas bersumber dari dalam rumah ini.

Ia kembali berlari ke atas, lalu melihat pintu yang terbuka—tempat dimana lagu-lagu dan hawa dingin semakin kuat terasa. Itu pintu kamar orang tuanya yang baru, di depannya terdapat beberapa koper dan kardus (lagi). Ia mendorong pintunya, dan melihat dua orang di sana—bersandar pada dinding dekat dengan jendela.

Kedua orang itu seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Alucard menyadari kalau keduanya adalah pria yang lebih tua darinya (tentu saja). Keduanya tinggi, seperti ibunya, tetapi yang satu terpaut beberapa senti di bawah yang lainnya. Yang bersandar pada dinding melingkari tangannya pada pinggang pria yang lainnya—yang menyandarkan tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang melingkari leher pria lainnya.

"Um." Alucard memulai—tetapi kedua orang itu tak menggubrisnya. Yang bersandar nampak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Alucard tak dapat mendengar suara apapun darinya—dan yang bersandar memejamkan matanya saat yang berada dalam pelukannya mendekat untuk— _eww_ , mereka berciuman. Menjijikkan.

Alucard segera menangis, ibunya datang berlari dan menariknya kembali ke kamar.

Ibunya pikir Alucard berlari ke tembok, mengantam kepalanya— _seperti biasa._

.

* * *

.

Ibunya bilang tidak ada apapun—dan siapapun—di kamarnya.

Tapi Alucard bersumpah ia melihat sesuatu. Ia tidak menyebut detailnya karena takut ibunya akan marah kalau ia mengintip kegiatan dua orang dewasa— _itu privasi, dan tidak seharusnya kau mengintip, sayangku._ Tapi Alucard mungkin bisa membalas dengan, _tapi ini rumah kita!_

Yang mungkin ibunya akan menjawab, _"Atau mungkin mereka tidak benar-benar berada di sini, Alu."_ Ibunya akan meraih puncak kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya seraya berkata, _"Kamu dan imajinasimu—ada-ada saja."_

Ibunya meninggalkannya, mangkok sup sayur di depannya. Segelas susu di sampingnya—tahu betul Alucard akan merasa mual bila ia memakan yang hijau, ibunya menyiapkannya segelas susu untuk menawarkan rasanya. Ibunya tak ada di ruang makan, tapi samar-samar Alucard mendengar ibunya berbicara dengan ayahnya, melalui telepon, "Kurasa halusinasinya semakin parah. Haruskah kita membawanya ke dokter?"

Ayahnya menjawab dengan kalimat yang tak dapat Alucard dengar, tapi ibunya membalas dengan helaan napas, beberapa detik jam yang berlalu kemudian, "Aku—aku kira dengan perubahan suasana ia akan membaik," ia menyentuh pipinya, sedikit khawatir atas ucapan ayahnya di sambungan, kemudian ia berbisik, "kau tahu, ia bilang ia melihat orang berciuman di kamar kita—jadi kurasa… itu juga dilarang, untuk beberapa minggu ke depan."

Alucard menyendoki sayur ke mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkannya kembali ke mangkok. "Aku tahu, aku tahu—tapi darimana menurutmu ia dapat penglihatan seperti itu kalau bukan dari kita?" ibunya lanjut berbincang—atau bertengkar, suaranya yang lembut perlahan menjadi paksaan dan ia berkacak pinggang di depan pesawat telepon. "Sayang, aku mencintaimu, tapi kau bertingkah kekanak-kanakan sekarang."

Kemudian ia melihat lagi—orang yang sama, berjalan melewati koridor rumahnya, dengan mulus berjalan mengendap melewati punggung ibunya. Wajahnya nampak sangat bersedih. Alucard turun dari kursinya, ia menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya, yang melihatnya dengan tak senang— _"Alu, mama sedang sibuk."_

"Ta-tapi orang itu ada lagi!"

Ibunya menutup teleponnya dengan satu tangan, perhatiannya pada anak tunggalnya. "Dimana?"

"Itu!" ia menunjuk ke arah mana sosok itu berjalan, tetapi tak ada apapun di sana—membuatnya menautkan alisnya dengan heran. Itu tidak mungkin, kan? "Loh."

Wanita itu mengacak puncak kepalanya, "Alu, naiklah ke kamarmu kalau sudah selesai makan, ya?"

Yasudah, ia juga tidak nafsu makan ( _yuck_ , siapa sih yang menanam sayur-mayur, tidak lihatkah mereka pada penderitaan anak-anak di seluruh dunia?). Alucard—sedikit kesal—menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi ia berhenti saat melihat sosok itu berdiri di puncak tangga, kemudian berjalan turun tanpa menanggapi kehadirannya—melewati tubuh Alucard yang transparan. Alucard ternganga—apa yang terjadi? Ia mencoba untuk bertanya, tapi suaranya tak keluar.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bayangan itu—berlari melewati ibunya—"Alu! Jangan berlari di dalam rumah! Anak nakal!"

Ia berhenti pada sebuah pintu di dapur. Sosok itu memutar kenopnya dan ia berjalan masuk—tapi Alucard tak dapat masuk, karena kondisi fisik pintu itu adalah tertutup rapat dengan enam macam kunci yang menjadi peringatan tak tertulis bahwa tak ada yang menginginkan kehadiran siapapun itu di bawah sana. Alucard sempat memutuskan untuk mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat—atau menangis dan mengatakan pada ibunya kalau rumah ini berhantu.

Tapi ibunya tak pernah memercayainya. _Karena hantu tidak ada._

Ia berpikir untuk mengampiri ibunya, cepat atau lambat—tapi mendengar tawa keras wanita itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ibunya mungkin tak akan mendengarkannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke luar melalui pintu belakang—ia ingat ada jendela kecil di sisi rumah ini yang menembus ke apapun itu yang ada di balik pintu usang itu.

Jadi ia berjalan ke luar, lalu mengitari rumah untuk mencari jendela yang ia sumpah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jendela kecil itu ada di dekat gubuk rendah di sisi rumah, yang digembok dan pintu depannya dirantai dengan rantai berkarat yang mungkin sudah tak berpindah sejak bertahun lamanya. Jadi ia mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela, berbaring dengan perut menyentuh tanah.

Di dalam sana, orang itu—seorang pria, dengan surai yang persis seperti dirinya dan bola mata cerah yang diremangi cahaya lilin—mengitari seorang pria lainnya; yang nampak tak berani bergerak keluar dari lingkaran di bawah kakinya. Lingkaran itu lucu, Alucard pikir—warnanya kemerahan, dengan gambar bintang di tengahnya, dan motif aneh menghiasinya. Pria di tengah lingkaran—surainya putih dan kulitnya berwarna tidak normal—memandang lawannnya dengan tajam.

Ia tertawa.

Pria di tengah lingkaran itu tertawa—tubuhnya dengan cepat berputar ke arah Alucard—matanya bersinar terang seperti menghasilkan cahaya sendiri. Alucard terlonjak mundur, tubuh kecilnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia berlari masuk ke rumahnya, masih merasakan sepasang mata itu menatapnya dalam sampai ke dalam hatinya. Saat di dalam, ia baru merasakan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Alucard memandang keluar, dan menyaksikan langit menangis. Air matanya mengetuk jendela dengan ricuh. Alucard segera dihampiri oleh ibunya, yang berkacak pinggang. Jari telunjuknya mendarat di bibirnya, lalu diarahkan pada Alucard. "Jangan bergerak dari situ." Katanya dengan tegas, dan Alucard menurut.

Tak lama ibunya kembali, dengan handuk kering. Tubuhnya dikeringkan, ibunya memintanya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang berlumpur dan basah kuyup—Alucard menurut juga, dan kemudian ia dituntun ke kamar mandi. "Mama sudah bilang, kan? Ingat-ingat kamu dimana sebelum pergi keluar." Nada bicaranya lembut—ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi dan lupa suasana sekitarnya. "Kamu tidak mau kan, _mereka_ di dalam kepalamu membuatmu melakukan hal tak terpuji?"

"Ta-tapi aku melihatnya, betulan! Ada orang di bawah!"

Ibunya mencubit pipinya. "Mandi, Alu; setelah itu kita ke bawah kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Jadi Alucard menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat—berganti pakaian dengan cepat dan mengampiri ibunya yang mengurusi cuciannya. Ia menarik-narik baju ibunya, tak sabar. Kali ini ia tahu ada orang di bawah sana. Ia tahu. Ibunya tertawa, dan ia, ditemani ibunya, kembali ke dapur. Ibunya memiliki kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk cincin besar—dengan kunci bermacam-macam ukuran dan bentuk. "Mari lihat… kunci kamar atas, kunci kamar mandi utama… kunci gudang… kunci lantai tiga—ah, kunci pintu dapur—eh?"

Ibunya menyentuh pipinya. "Mama… tidak memiliki kunci untuk membuka semua gembok ini, sepertinya."

"A-ada pintu di belakang! Kita bisa lewat belakang!"

"Alu, diluar hujan. Mama tidak mau kamu flu." Mereka berdua terdiam. Alucard menatap ibunya dengan kecewa, dan marah. Kalau saja ibunya mendengarkan tadi, ini tidak akan terjadi. "Ta-tapi… mungkin… kalau kamu pakai jas hujan, mama bisa menemanimu?" ibunya menarik kunci yang lain, kali ini berlabel, _'basemen luar'_ —membuat Alucard tersenyum lebar. "Jangan bilang papa?"

" _Janji!"_

.

* * *

.

Gemboknya terbuka dengan bunyi yang keras—dan rantai yang menutupi terasa sangat berat dan lengket pada tangannya yang kecil. Ibunya memayunginya selama ia menarik rantai itu. Saat rantainya terlepas, Alucard menarik kedua gagang pintunya dengan sekuat tenaganya—tak salah lagi ibunya terkekeh di belakangnya saat melihat pintunya bergeming. Ibunya membantu, dan pintunya terbuka; menampakkan tangga turun menuju basemen rumah.

Alucard melompat turun lebih dulu, senternya segera ia arahkan ke dalam. Ibunya mengikutinya, tangannya menyentuh pundaknya, ia merasa ibunya menyentuhnya dengan sangat kuat seolah takut melepaskan—atau ia yang takut. Alucard tahu ibunya takut. Jadi sebelum mereka menyentuh lantai basemen, ia menoleh ke arah ibunya, yang menggandeng tangannya bersama-sama melangkah turun.

Di bawah, ibunya tersenyum padanya. Alucard menyenteri seluruh ruangan di sana—kosong, tidak ada apapun kecuali bercak berwarna hitam gelap di lantainya, seperti arang, dan rak-rak yang seluruhnya menempel pada dinding.

"Tidak ada apapun, kan?" ibunya bertanya padanya. Tangan wanita itu meraih puncak kepala Alucard dan mengacaknya. "Ayo kita kembali ke atas sebelum papa pulang."

"Ta-tapi—tapi aku melihat orang disini tadi!" ia memekik. "Ada laki-laki dan— _laki-laki_! Dan… dan gambar lingkaran besar! Dengan—"

"Alu, sayang, kau tahu itu _mungkin_ hanya permainan _mereka_ dalam kepalamu, kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Ada orang disini, tadi!"

"Sayang, mama tahu Alu tidak bohong, tapi apa yang Alu lihat belum tentu benar-benar terjadi sungguhan, kan?"

Ibunya menungguinya, memintanya untuk menelusuri sekeliling ruangan itu. Ibunya mengampiri rak-rak dengan rongsokan. Alucard menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan, dekat dengan akses masuk melalui dapur. Di ujung sana, ada bola berwarna merah delima; bola yang sama yang tadi terlempar keluar kamarnya. Tentu Alucard mengenali bola itu—ada coretan spidol papan tulis permanen di sana, menuliskan namanya dan seorang anak perempuan tomboi yang ia kenal sebelum pindah kemari.

Ia mengambil bola itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang benda itu lakukan di sini.

.

* * *

.

Ibunya mengecup dahinya sebelum ia pergi keluar dari kamar Alucard untuk menyambut ayahnya.

Alucard menendang selimutnya, ia berjalan menuju kotak yang belum sempat dibenahi, dan mengambil sebuah buku yang biasa ia baca sebelum tidur. Senter di atas meja—ia kembali ke kasurnya, menyelimuti kepalanya dengan selimut dan mulai menyenteri buku itu. Mulai membaca—hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan.

Alucard menahan napasnya, pelan-pelan ia mengintip melalui celah selimutnya. Pintunya tertutup, dan suara yang sama sepertinya berbicara, "Hai, maaf aku terlambat—oh."

Sosok itu—adalah orang yang tadi. Wajahnya sama persis seperti Alucard, rambut yang sama—dan bola mata muram. Apakah ibunya sedang bercanda? Siapa orang asing ini? Pria itu tersenyum padanya, membuat Alucard ketakutan setengah mati. "Halo." Sapanya. Alucard mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya, pelan-pelan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang.

"Um. Halo…?" ia balas, "Si-siapa kau…?"

Ia mendekati Alucard, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Kau pasti adiknya Miya, ya?" ia tertawa, tangannya meraih Alucard—tapi melihat reaksi penolakan yang dibuat jauh sebelum ujung jemarinya menyentuh pipi, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya. "Miya bilang ia kehilangan adik laki-lakinya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa Mia?" banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Alucard. Mungkin ia harus berteriak memanggil ibunya. Tapi saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, pria itu menyela.

"Hei, berapa umurmu?" ia bertanya dengan lembut, namun Alucard tahu ada motif yang lebih besar dibalik pertanyaan itu. Saat pria itu melanjutkan—dengan selingan tawa halus dan tatapan mata kosong—Alucard tak bisa berhenti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya—maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku?"

"Uh…."

"Kumohon?" pria itu memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Matanya tak secerah senyumnya—Alucard merasa ketakutan. Tapi pria itu mendekatinya, ia berkata lagi, "Ini kepentingan hidup dan mati seseorang yang sangat, sangat, kusayangi. Tidak maukah kau membantuku melakukan suatu hal kecil untuk suatu hal yang besar?"

 _Suatu hal kecil_ —katanya. Mungkin Alucard bisa membantu.

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita, bagaimana?"

.

* * *

.

Alucard mengamati ibunya yang memasak di dapur, menyenandungkan nada-nada yang amat familiar—lagu nina bobo-nya, tanpa nilai artistik yang sering dikeluarkan ibunya, wanita itu menyanyi dengan sumbang seolah tak ada mata yang menyaksikan. Ia melempar bolanya ke dinding kamarnya, bolanya memantul lagi kembali padanya. _Membosankan._

Ia tidak diizinkan keluar sama sekali, dan disuruh untuk menunggui seseorang yang akan datang.

 _Di kamar._

Bahkan ke toilet sendiri pun dilarang—ibunya dengan keras kepala memintanya untuk memanggil bila ingin sesuatu, atau pergi ke toilet.

Ia bermain dengan kereta api mainan, menyaksikannya bergerak mengitari rel. Alucard meletakkan objek asing di dalam rel, untuk menyaksikan kereta itu terus berputar dengan mendorong barang asing itu bersamanya mengitari rel, atau keluar dari jalur. Kadang-kadang ia menatap ke luar jendela—kadang-kadang ia berniat untuk naik ke kasurnya dan tidur.

Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ibunya bilang seseorang akan datang untuk menemuinya.

Ia berusaha untuk tak tertidur karena kebosanan yang hinggap, tapi akhirnya ia kesulitan. Ia memejamkan matanya, dengan kepala yang dipangku di atas tangannya yang menyilang, mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman karena berat yang membebani tangannya, tubuhnya berbaring datar dengan perut menyentuh lantai, menyaksikan kereta mainan itu berlalu dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia menguap.

Lalu tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat seorang wanita, dengan surai perak yang menari-nari seiring dengan irama tubuhnya. Alucard merasa seperti ia sedang menangis. Tak jauh dari dirinya, tubuh seorang lainnya terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam—wajahnya memucat, agak keunguan. Wanita itu memeluk Alucard, erat. Kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulutnya tak dapat segera Alucard pahami, tapi ia dapat mendengar rangkaian kata seperti doa dalam bahasa lain yang dilontarkan wanita itu kepada telinga Alucard yang masih menangis.

Akhirnya, wanita itu berdiri. "Aku… pergi sebentar, ya?" ia berucap dengan penuh sesal, nada bicaranya memilukan—sesaat Alucard berpikir pasti terjadi sesuatu, hingga matanya ia beranikan untuk melihat sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur itu. Pucat; seperti mayat—segera Alucard memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Wanita itu memiliki bola mata berwarna keunguan saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Alucard. Ia merasakan wanita itu memeluknya sebelum beranjak, kecupan singkatnya masih terasa pada dahinya. Alucard—tanpa benar-benar mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan—berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang wanita itu, yang menyentuh dinding sebelum mulai menuruni tangga.

Alucard mendorong wanita itu—hantaman dan suara kecil seperti retakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Alucard tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, semuanya terasa ringan, namun semuanya terlalu berat. Tangannya tak bergerak dari posisinya saat ujung jemarinya memberi gaya dorong pada punggung wanita itu. Ia berkedip, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Tubuhnya terbanting cukup keras saat menemui lantai—matanya yang tak berkedip tanpa cahaya memandang lurus pada Alucard, yang kini hanya mampu mengoceh tak karuan. Alucard merasakan dirinya menangis, merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak saat ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk mengecek kondisi wanita itu—wanita itu tidak bernapas, lehernya dalam kondisi yang tak seharusnya.

"—Alu, sayang?"

Suara ibunya membangunkannya dari mimpi (buruk). Ia berkedip, sekali, dua kali—merasakan air matanya meleleh dan meninggalkan jejak pada pipinya. "Tidur nyenyak?"

Alucard menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Tangannya mencengkeram pakaian ibunya agar ia tak lepas. Ia terisak—ingin menceritakan apa yang ia lihat pada ibunya, namun ia tak mampu—tak berani membayangkan tatapan mata kosong itu. Punggungnya dielus untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin ia bisa membantumu," kata ibunya. Pelukan mereka dilepas, dan ibunya menunjukkan wanita itu, bertelut tak jauh dari mereka—dengan senyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Surai peraknya diikat tinggi, permata keunguannya berpendar hidup, tidak seperti dalam mimpinya. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padanya, sayang. Ia akan membantumu."

Melihat wanita itu segera menarik jeritan histeris keluar dari mulutnya.

.

* * *

.

Alucard terus menggenggam lengan ibunya dengan kuat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang ibunya—berusaha membuat wanita itu tak mengenali wajahnya. Beruntungnya, wanita itu belum mengatakan apapun tentang Alucard _yang mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga._

"Halo, manis, namaku Miya. Aku disini untuk membantumu." Ia memulai dengan perlahan. Mendengar namanya membuat wajah Alucard memucat—kemarin malam, pria itu menyebut seseorang dengan nama Mia. Dan ia diminta tolong untuk—

"Alu?"

Ia tersentak. "Um. Halo?" ia memeluk lengan ibunya lebih erat—sesuatu membisikkannya untuk tak melepaskan, takut-takut ibunya pergi dan tak menahannya untuk melakukan sesuatu karena impulsnya—imej wanita itu, terbujur tanpa nyawa di anak tangga terakhir. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan paranoia pada dirinya sendiri, dan hidup wanita itu. "A-aku… tidak butuh bantuan siapapun."

"Alu…." Ibunya memulai. "Tadi malam kamu menyayat tanganmu sendiri, dan katamu seseorang memintamu untuk melakukannya." Ia menghela napas, tangannya mengusap kepala Alucard dengan tujuan untuk meyakinkannya. "Mama tahu mereka yang memintamu untuk melakukan demikian, kan?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa gatal—setelah ibunya menyebut itu, ia baru menyadari perban yang membalut punggung tangan kirinya, tepat pada telapaknya ada bercak kemerahan yang mengering. Alucard menekan bercak itu—dan benar saja, rasanya amat menyakitkan.

Alucard menggeleng, kepala batu. "Tidak ada _mereka_ dalam kepalaku, ma." Ia menjelaskan, yakin. "Orang itu sungguhan ada!"

Ibunya menoleh pada wanita itu— _Miya_ —yang menautkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Alucard. Tatapannya adalah _'sudah-kubilang-apa'_ dan wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Alu, bisa jelaskan seperti apa orang itu?"

"Uh… rambutnya putih?" ia mengingat-ingat orang yang dilihat kemarin, yang menyelinap ke kamarnya saat malam hari. "Ia datang ke kamarku tadi malam, dan katanya ia membutuhkan bantuanku, jadi aku membantunya."

"Uh-huh. Bantuan seperti apa yang ia inginkan?"

Alucard mendadak pusing—ia ingat orang itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan ia berjanji akan membantunya. Tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun. Yang ia ingat hanya terbangun di pagi hari dengan ibunya yang duduk terlelap di sisi ranjangnya, kursi goyangnya berayun malas. Bukunya terletak di meja di samping kasurnya, bersama dengan senter dan kotak pertolongan pertama.

"Aku… tidak ingat." Katanya. "Tapi ia bilang ia butuh bantuan untuk… _sesuatu_."

"Dan… apa _'sesuatu'_ ini?"

"…aku tidak ingat."

"Apakah _'sesuatu'_ ini membuatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Alu?"

Alucard menautkan alisnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tertidur tadi malam—hanya _orang itu_. Ia menggeleng, kuat-kuat. Miya menulis sesuatu pada catatannya—Alucard merasa sesuatu memanggilnya untuk menarik pulpen itu dari tangannya dan melakukan hal buruk pada kedua bola mata keunguan wanita itu. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, berharap pikiran jahat itu enyah dari kepalanya.

Ibunya menyadari tingkah itu. "Ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan pada Miya, Alu?"

Alucard menggeleng. Ibunya tidak menerima tidak untuk jawaban. "Ayo, jangan malu-malu—ceritakan pada Miya tentang orang yang kamu lihat di kamar mama kemarin."

Ia merasa ini tak berguna. Ia tak mau bicara apapun lagi. Rengutannya membuat Miya tersenyum maklum, wanita itu menutup buku catatannya, dan sedikit membungkuk untuk bertemu pandang dengan Alucard yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lengan ibunya. "Alu, apa kau akan merasa lebih baik bila hanya aku yang mendengarkan, tanpa mamamu?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?" wanita itu bertanya, ia mengeluarkan permen dari dalam tasnya, dan menyerahkan itu pada Alucard yang menerimanya dengan satu tangan. "Aku akan bawa cokelat. Kau suka cokelat?" ia mengangguk pada wanita itu, senang—ibunya tak suka memberinya cokelat. Katanya ia suka tak sikat gigi usai makan.

Kemudian ibunya pergi ke ruangan lain bersama Miya. Wanita itu menjelaskan pada ibunya untuk tidak begitu khawatir; karena mungkin Alucard hanya memiliki teman imajinasi, seperti kebanyakan anak pada umumnya, dan cepat atau lambat ia akan melupakan itu.

"Tapi aku masih perlu mengamatinya untuk membuat diagnosis—anda bilang halusinasinya telah berlangsung selama… _sejak ia lima_?"

Ibunya mengangguk, nampak benar-benar khawatir. "Kami hanya tidak ingin ia dianggap anak yang bermasalah dan tumbuh dengan stigma, jadi selama ini… kami biarkan. Lagipula ia tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya—katanya temannya bermain bersamanya, membantunya menggambar dan melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya." Ia mengingat-ingat lagi. "Oh, dan katanya temannya juga melindunginya. Ia pernah bilang kalau _temannya_ menakuti anjing-anjing yang mengejarnya. Menggemaskan, kan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya memiliki teman imajinasi." Wanita itu bilang, "Hanya saja… masalah akan terjadi bila _temannya_ memintanya untuk melakukan _hal-hal buruk_ —bila hal itu terjadi maka teman imajinasinya yang menggemaskan menjadi iblis kecil penghasut yang nakal."

Alucard menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke dapur, dan mengambil kotak serealnya untuk makan.

Tangannya gemetaran saat memegang sendok kala mendengar suara wanita itu dari ruang sebelah—ada dorongan yang kuat untuk mengampirinya dan melakukan suatu hal buruk pada wanita itu.

.

* * *

.

Benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian, saat ia sedang bermain di kamarnya seorang diri, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Miya berdiri di sana, bersama ibunya. Miya melambaikan tangannya sekilas, "Halo, manis, boleh aku masuk?"

Alucard mengangguk. Miya memasuki ruangan dan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya—Alucard dapat mendengar suara ceret yang menjerit nyaring dari dapur. Wanita itu bertelut di sebelahnya, ia meraih sesuatu dari tasnya. Satu batang cokelat, sesuai yang ia katakan kemarin. Alucard merampasnya dari tangan memberi wanita itu, membuatnya terkekeh.

"Jadi… aku ingin mendengar tentang temanmu. Siapa namanya?"

Ia membuka bungkusan cokelatnya, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Um… aku tidak tahu kalau aku dan dia berteman." Alucard juga tidak tahu namanya.

Miya tertawa. "Tentu saja kalian berteman, Alu." Ia membuka bukunya, "Ia pasti teman yang baik sampai mau mengikutimu pindah ke rumah barumu di sini."

Alucard melirik Miya, wanita itu masih tersenyum kecil—tetapi tatapan matanya yang kosong membuat Alucard bergidik. Ia mengingat Miya yang kemarin berbaring, dan ia mengingat dirinya menangis. "Um… aku…."

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu, kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku. Apapun itu."

 _Ini akan jadi rahasiah kecil kita, bagaimana?_

Ia menggigiti batang cokelatnya. "Aku… tidak tahu namanya." Ia membalas, meyakinkan dirinya untuk lanjut menceritakan apa yang orang itu katakan padanya, beberapa hari silam. "Ia bilang… ia butuh bantuanku untuk membantunya menolong seseorang yang ia sayangi."

Miya menatapnya— _jangan bayangkan tatapan hampa itu_ —dengan bola mata berkilat, menandakan kalau ia masih hidup. Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman yang tulus, seraya ia berkata, "Jadi kau membantunya?"

"Y-ya."

"Dan… kau melukai tanganmu…?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengubah posisinya, hingga duduk bersila di hadapan wanita itu, yang masih sabar menunggu jawaban darinya. Dalam diam memintanya untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. "Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—sungguh!"

Miya terdiam, agak lama. Alucard menundukkan kepalanya, sedang mulutnya masih melumat ujung cokelat pemberian Miya. Tangannya masih berdenyut kesakitan tiap kali seseorang mengungkit topiknya—entah itu ayahnya atau ibunya, di meja makan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" akhirnya wanita itu bertanya. Alucard mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Miya—tidak, ia belum benar-benar menghadiri sekolah barunya. Jadi ia tidak tahu. Semoga teman-temannya yang baru akan baik, seperti teman-temannya di rumahnya yang dulu.

Hari itu Miya hanya menanyakan tentang dirinya sendiri—dan pada akhirnya, ia berjanji akan membawakan lagi cokelat untuk Alucard.

Setelah itu, Miya berdiri. Alucard mengikutinya keluar pintu kamarnya—pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan ia teringat pada kejadian itu, dalam mimpinya. Langkah wanita itu perlahan, Alucard mengamati punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia merasakan dorongan itu lagi—dorongan yang kuat untuk menyakiti wanita itu, lagi, seperti dalam mimpinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—saat ia sadar, wanita itu telah berbalik memandangnya, kakinya terselip dari anak tangga. Alucard mengulurkan tangannya sebelum wanita itu dapat terjatuh sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memanas, melihat mata wanita itu yang berkilat tidak percaya—Miya meraih tangannya yang terulur.

Lalu mereka berdua terjatuh, tubuhnya didekap erat hingga tak merasakan hantaman apapun saat tubuh Miya terbanting ke lantai rumahnya.

Alucard menangis saat menyaksikan mata wanita itu terpejam erat, tubuhnya bergeming.

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** ik its hella confusing but bear with me ok

ini awalnya cuma **alibi** saya buat nulis smol alu, tapi lama-lama ada plot, dan saya bingung sendiri harus diapain. saya gabegitu paham nulis anak-anak, jadi meh untuk karakterisasi. saya dah nulis keseluruhan plotnya, cuma karena saya mageran, jadi ya:) seharusnya ini bisa oneshot, tapi saya lagi kepengen dramatis, jadi maaf. inspirasi dah didetailkan di note awal, saya masih kepengen tau banget tentang itu btw (cookies for anyone who can tell me what im actually rambling about;)

rencananya ini adult zilong/smol cinnamon roll alu, saya gatau dimana tbtb saya mikir _ini_ lebih menarik dari _itu_ (no spoiler for u children;)). mungkin ga keliatan di sini, tapi chapter 2 bakal lebih fun(tm) dibanding ini (ch1 dah ada alu celakain miya lmao, virgin sacrifice next, probably)

uh, anyway review? im lazy tho jadi harap-harap cemas aja ini kelar sebelum tahun baru, idk

—Jakarta, 16 Agustus 2018, 11:19 AM.


	2. love is a rebellious bird

in ampulla pendere

(ii: love is a rebellious bird.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. au. reincarnation/fantasy elements. terminal illness. super-duper implied attempted necromancy. animal slaughter. murder, mutilation, flaying. character(s) death. nonlinear narrative. nyerempet m buat gore.

 **sinopsis:** ii. alucard tahu bersekutu dengan iblis adalah ide buruk—tapi untuk orang yang ia sayangi, ia berani melakukan apapun.

 **note:** judul chapter diambil dari "l'amour est un oiseau rebelle"—love is a rebellious bird, atau: habanera, aria dari opera carmen, georges bizet.

 **note2:** karena saya ga cantumin tanggal/tahun yang spesifik, saya jelasin disini: angka romawi terjadi di masa lalu.

 **note3:** apa yang saya tau tentang demon dan lain-lain cuma berasal dari supernatural (hiks for me)

.

* * *

.

Menurutnya lucu, dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, Alucard akan jatuh cinta pada orang dengan problema paling rumit yang pernah ia dengar. Bukan, bukan pelarian dari perjodohan. Bukan juga buronan pedofil—karena jujur, itu lebih ringan bebannya dibanding _komplikasi pada jantung_ ; kondisi terminal—kemungkinan satu tahun untuk hidup, bila beruntung. Bila tidak pensiun dini dari hidup ini. Seandainya Alucard tahu ini lebih cepat—mungkin ia tak akan melompat ke jurang untuk kemudian mencintai bajingan ini, menghancurkan diri sendiri dalam prosesnya.

Ia merutuki semuanya. Batu itu, gereja ini—petak kuburan ibunya yang masih kosong meskipun ibunya sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya tanpa ada kabar. Baguslah. Semua-semuanya itu—semoga Alucard bisa memaafkan ini semua.

Untuk saat ini ia terlalu marah—emosinya meletup-letup. Ia meninggalkan Zilong dengan catatan yang buruk. Ia tahu ia harus meminta maaf, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak mampu memaafkannya—ia tak mampu menatap wajah bajingan yang ia cintai empat tahun belakangan ini tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti pria itu. Mungkin saat ia merasa lebih tenang. Ia mendatangi Miya. Kawan lamanya yang ia bantu untuk menopang dirinya kembali setelah keluarganya mengasingkannya.

Ia mengapus air matanya—Miya mungkin tak perlu mengetahui ini. Wanita itu sudah cukup bersusah hati. Alucard berjalan melalui satu-satunya jalan yang dapat mengantarnya ke kediaman wanita itu—yang tinggal seorang diri dalam pengasingan, masih mengemban dengan berat hati kematian saudara laki-lakinya yang dituduhkan kepadanya.

Alucard melalui rumah yang ia kenal betul—rumah tempat pemiliknya menyelenggarakan pesta tahun baru. Pintu rumah dibuka untuk semua orang di kota setiap malam tahun baru. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Zilong—Alucard masih ingat, saat orang itu bersandar pada dinding, seorang diri. Dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

Ia ingat mencium pria itu selama yang ia mampu—membawanya naik ke kamar tidur utama dalam kondisi terlalu mabuk, mungkin, dan suasananya sepertinya tepat. Ia mencium seorang laki-laki, seperti dirinya—dan ia tidak merasa bersalah. Semuanya terasa tepat saat mata mereka bertemu. Zilong menatapnya dengan sendu, "Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." katanya. Alucard tahu ia mau lagi— _ia_ tahu ia mau lagi.

Tangannya masih beristirahat pada pinggang Alucard. "Tidak ada yang akan melihat apapun." Ia meyakinkan pria itu. Setelah menunggunya untuk menimbang keputusannya, Alucard menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat melihat Zilong menghela napas, tanda ia menyerah, dan ia mendekati wajah pria lainnya untuk mendapatkan ciuman itu.

Itu terjadi _lima tahun lalu_ —dan kini, kini rumah itu memiliki papan bertuliskan DIJUAL di halamannya.

" _Alu—aku hanya… aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan bertahan bersamaku selama ini."_ katanya. _"Aku tidak mau kau memutuskan untuk bersamaku karena kau merasa itu adalah kewajibanmu; aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku karena ini, jadi kupikir—"_

 _Lebih baik tak mengatakan apapun._

Dan empat tahun kemudian, saat semua gejalanya sudah tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi, Alucard harus menerima penderitaan Zilong selama empat tahun, diaduk semuanya dan ditumpahkan kepadanya sekaligus. Terkutuklah kau, bajingan.

Rumah wanita itu berada agak jauh ke dalam perumahan, rumah yang berdiri sendirian di tengah tanah lapang tanpa adanya tetangga lain. Alucard mengetuk pintunya, satu kali, dua kali. Tak lama kemudian, wanita yang ia kenal dekat membuka rumahnya, wajahnya muram—ia tidak pernah menyukai orang luar. Apalagi orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Alu?" ia bertanya, setengah terkejut, tapi pikirnya—lebih baik Alucard daripada orang yang tak ia kenal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Boleh aku masuk…?"

"Uh," wanita itu berdehem. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang dikibaskan ke belakang tubuhnya—Alucard mengintip sedikit ke dalam rumahnya, melihat penerangan yang bersumber dari lilin, api yang membakar sumbunya berwarna hijau, menerangi ruangan yang temaram. "Lain waktu?"

Ia memohon—dengan sangat. Ia benar-benar merasa kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Kebingungan harus merasakan apa—ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa kembali pada Zilong karena ia tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai pria itu saat ini. "Kumohon."

Mendengar suaranya yang parau, benar-benar menginginkan untuk masuk, Miya melirik ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, matanya berkilat khawatir. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Kemudian pintu ditutup—dibanting, kasar. Alucard menunggu hingga wanita itu kembali.

Pintu dibuka dengan lebar—Alucard dapat mencium bau busuk dan aroma arang mengisi paru-parunya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya, Miya mengusirnya ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk. Tanpa sempat benar-benar menanyakan, wanita itu menyela, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" suaranya mengalus. Matanya memandang Alucard dengan tepat—ia ingin menyembunyikan ini dari wanita itu.

"Tidak, ha-hanya ingin bertamu."

"Alu." ia nampak tak menyukai responnya. "Aku bisa membacamu seperti buku—kau… dalam masalah. Sesuatu terjadi." ucapnya. Senyumnya terkembang, pelan-pelan meyakinkan Alucard untuk membuka diri. "Kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku; kita teman, kan?"

"Miya… sungguh. Tidak ada apapun yang kusembunyikan."

Ia terdiam. Kakinya disilangkan, dan, "Haruskah aku bertanya pada Zilong?"

Mendengar namanya membuat Alucard terlonjak, dan ia segera menolak mati-matian ide itu—ia tidak perlu mendengar itu dari orangnya langsung, kan? "Tidak."

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Alucard, senyum yang dapat diartikan kalau ia telah mengetahui sesuatu. "Terjadi sesuatu. Dengan Zilong? Salahmu?" Alucard membuang pandangannya, tak ingin menatap kawannya—wanita ini selalu dapat dengan mudah membacanya. Kebanyakan hari ia akan merasa senang, karena perasaannya yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata dapat dipahami oleh wanita itu. Tetapi untuk hari ini tidak demikian.

"Alu, aku sudah bilang—"

"Bukan salahku." Ia menggertak. "Ini salahnya, Miya. _Salahnya._ " Napasnya menjadi cepat; ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya karena—tadi pagi, mengingat Zilong yang terbangun dengan linglung dan menanyakan padanya, _"Siapa kau?"_ dengan tatapan hangat yang seperti biasa ( _mengapa ia tega melakukan ini?_ ), telepon dari klinik yang menanyakan mengapa ia tidak hadir untuk mengambil resep dan kontrol kesehatan yang—

Ia berusaha menceritakan semuanya pada Miya, yang mendengarkannya—entah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, semuanya berantakan. Wanita itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya, seberapa histeris dirinya saat menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi—tentang bagaimana Zilong menipunya selama lima tahun belakangan, tepat di hadapan wajahnya, dengan sangat mudah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya, Miya!" ia menjerit, frustrasi, akhirnya. Wanita itu masih memandangnya dengan simpatik. Wajahnya yang bersedih, masih tak percaya pada apa yang diceritakan Alucard, tiba-tiba merona; idenya terpancar pada kilatan matanya.

"Ada—Alu, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya." Katanya. Mendengar kata-kata wanita itu membuat Alucard mengangkat kepalanya, setengah tidak percaya pda pernyataan temannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Miya? Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu!"

"Aku beritahu, tapi kau tak akan bertanya, dan kau tak mendengar ini dariku." Seusai berkata demikian—dan memaksa Alucard untuk berjanji padanya—wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Alucard. Ruangan yang diremangi cahaya lilin mendadak berpendar agak hijau; Alucard merasakan suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

Miya kembali, dengan sebuah buku besar, sampulnya memiliki bau busuk dan tulisan di dalamnya memiliki samar-samar bau anyir seperti darah. Alucard merasa jilidan buku itu bergerigi kala ia meraba luarannya.

"Ini… apa, Miya?" ia bertanya. "Ini tak mungkin bisa membantuku—"

"…buku itu bisa membantumu, Alu. Baca isinya—tetapi ingat, keinginan yang dikabulkan membutuhkan bayaran yang setimpal."

Alucard memandang wanita itu dengan skeptis.

.

* * *

.

Katanya, mereka seperti tuhan.

Bedanya, mereka tak memikirkan 'apa yang terbaik' untuk seseorang dan mengambil keputusan untuk orang itu—mereka mendengar apa yang menurut seseorang itu terbaik, dan mereka mengabulkannya. Harganya selalu ada, dan Alucard pikir mungkin Miya sudah gila untuk menyarankannya melakukan ini. Buku itu memberikannya detail tentang bagaimana caranya memanggil dan mengikat kontrak dengan perwujudan iblis yang dapat mengabulkan apapun itu.

"Kau tidak mendengar ini dariku, Alu." wanita itu mengusirnya keluar, ia tak membalas usai Alucard mengatakan padanya kalau apa yang ia sarankan benar-benar sesat. Ia memaksa Alucard untuk membawa pulang buku itu.

Alucard ingin membuang bukunya hingga ia tak lagi dapat melihat sampul depan buku itu di atas muka bumi. Tapi sebelum itu, ia perlu kembali pada Zilong—pria itu perlu tahu kalau Alucard tidak menyalahkan apa yang tak bisa ia cegah, ia hanya memerlukan Zilong untuk berterus terang padanya, sejak hari pertama—sejak ia mengetahui apa yang salah pada dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.

(Alucard terlalu mencintainya untuk tak memaafkannya.)

Bila ia mengatakan sesuatu, maka Alucard tidak perlu merasa seperti ini—ia merasa tidak berguna. Sisa-sisa waktu yang dimilikinya semakin berkurang, Alucard tahu, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat kehidupan pria itu menjadi sempurna—untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sempurna. Alucard tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat hari-hari Zilong yang tersisa menjadi berharga.

Ia mengetuk pintu kediaman pria itu—pintu kediaman mereka.

Tidak lama Zilong segera membuka, wajahnya nampak jauh lebih pucat dibanding terakhir kali Alucard melihat. "Alu?"

Ia menerobos masuk, dan menutup pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat pria itu masih terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Alucard mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zilong, dan mempersatukan bibir mereka—rasanya pahit, dan kering, rasa darah samar-samar mengenai permukaan lidahnya—tapi Alucard tidak peduli untuk berkomentar; ia hanya ingin mencium Zilong, menggoreskan lagi momen yang dapat ia simpan sebagai permata terindah dalam memorinya.

"Maaf." ia berucap, akhirnya. Tangannya beristirahat pada pundak Zilong, matanya memandang lurus ke wajah itu, mengingat-ingat. Tak ingin melepaskan. Selamanya ingin mengabadikan wajah pria yang ia cintai dalam ingatannya—persetan dengan dunia yang tak menyukai apa yang terjalin di antara mereka. "Zilong. Aku minta maaf—aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir, saat mendengar apa yang terjadi, terjadi _padamu_ , aku—"

"Alu, aku juga… minta maaf padamu." Zilong bergerak, mengubah posisi mereka. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu, tangannya dilingkari pada leher Alucard. "Aku seharusnya tak menyembunyikan ini darimu—kau seharusnya… tahu. Kau wajib untuk mengetahui ini. Tapi aku… aku tidak mau kau memutuskan untuk bersamaku karena kau merasa kasihan padaku. Aku ingin—aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kau benar-benar ingin bersamaku."

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu, Zilong, tahu atau tidak tentang ini." ia memberikan senyumnya pada pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Zilong merona sedikit—Alucard ingin menciumnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi—hingga napas mereka habis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Alu."

Ia meletakkan buku pemberian Miya di dalam kotak koran-koran bekas, perlahan terlupakan dan hanya ada di sana untuk mengumpulkan debu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli dan pindah ke rumah tempat pertama mereka bertemu—barulah Alucard kembali mengingat kehadiran buku itu.

Ia meninggalkan buku itu di basemen rumahnya, di rak-rak perkakas yang nampak sudah lama tak disentuh.

.

* * *

.

Ia senang.

Atau setidaknya, _berusaha._

Ia melihat Zilong tersenyum, atau tertawa bersama teman-temannya—teman-teman mereka. Ia merasa senang bila Zilong merasa senang.

Tetapi semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membuat Zilong senang, untuk mengirimnya pergi dengan tenang dan senang, membuat pria yang paling ia cinta merasa paling beruntung telah hidup di dunia ini—Alucard tak bisa berhenti merasa kalau ia belum cukup membahagiakan pria itu. Ia masih merasakan kekurangannya merusak kebahagiaan ini; apa yang tak ia mampu lakukan untuk membuat Zilong senang.

Itu, atau karena senyuman itu membuatnya merasa tak rela untuk melepaskannya.

"Alu, maukah kau menemaniku besok?"

Zilong meliriknya, wajahnya semakin hari semakin kehilangan ronanya. Alucard berpura-pura perbedaan itu tak nampak, meskipun napasnya yang memburu setiap kali ia menciumnya terlalu lama adalah bukti yang tak dapat disanggah lagi; waktu mereka semakin sedikit, dan sekarang, sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga jantungnya menyerah di malam hari, atau—

 _Tidak, jangan sampai._

"Alu?"

"Hm, y-ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak… _buruk,_ tadi."

"Apa _kau_ baik-baik saja, Zilong?" ia tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan panik yang tercipta pada hatinya. Merasakan kalau ia tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik—memberi apa yang sepantasnya Zilong terima. "Lucu kau bertanya begitu, mengingat kau yang…." Ia tidak mampu melanjutkannya, melihat Zilong yang menatapnya tajam—tak ingin diingatkan. Alucard juga tak ingin mengingat, tapi merasakan kehadiran kematian yang menghitung waktunya di atas ranjang ini, Alucard tidak bisa semata-mata mengabaikannya. "Maaf—kau ingin bilang apa?"

"Seben—tar, _sesak_ —" ia bernapas melalui mulutnya, cukup lama. Alucard memberinya waktu—ia selalu memberi Zilong waktu hingga ia tak memiliki lagi waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. "Aku ingin… mengunjungi makam… saudara perempuanku."

Alucard menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau punya saudara perempuan?"

"Teknisnya… begitu." Ia menghela napas, matanya dilekatkan pada Alucard, yang menunggu penjelasannya. "Ia… _lahir mati._ "

"Oh."

Hening.

"Tentu, Zilong—aku… aku akan menemanimu." Karena ia telah bertekad untuk terus bersama-sama, di sisinya, sampai akhir. "Siang? Atau pagi?—aku… bisa kapanpun." Karena ia akan selalu memiliki waktu untuk Zilong.

"Mungkin siang." Balasnya. "Dan… kau harus tahu… besok adalah hari peringatannya—jadi… mungkin ayahku ada di sana." Ia membuang pandangannya ke hal lain selain Alucard yang menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Miya dan yang lainnya mungkin menerima kita, tapi ayahku—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan tentang kita. Jadi… _kuharap kau mengerti_."

Alucard menelan salivanya—ia merasa tenggorokannya mengering. Seharusnya ini hal yang mudah; menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari dunia yang tak menginginkan ini.

"Tentu. _Kita hanya teman_ ; mengerti."

Ia menautkan jarinya pada milik Zilong, dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan ringan meskipun hatinya terasa berat—mengapa mereka harus menyembunyikan ini?

.

* * *

.

Ini pertama kalinya Alucard bertemu dengan orang tua Zilong—jadi ia merasa gugup. Ia tahu ia tak mungkin dilirik dua kali untuk mencari-cari subteks yang ada dalam kunjungannya bersama Zilong dalam hal-hal yang lain selain _teman dekat yang selalu khawatir pada kesehatan kawannya._

Saat melihat orang tuanya, Zilong segera lari ke pelukannya, dan memeluknya erat. Orang itu menepuk punggung Zilong dua kali sebelum melepaskan. Alucard melihat Zilong menuntun ayahnya dan menunjuk ke arahnya, "Ini Alu—dia _temanku_."

"Halo." Ia mengangkat tangannya. Pak tua itu membalas jabat tangannya dengan lemah. Matanya yang berwarna putih seperti susu memandang Alucard agak lama, ia memicingkan matanya untuk mendapat gambaran yang lebih baik tentang rupa kawan dari anak laki-lakinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan hanya tersenyum pada Alucard.

"Kau pasti teman yang sangat baik, Alu." ia berkata. Tangannya masih digenggam. "Zilong sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Ia berusaha untuk tak memedulikan itu— _teman, teman, teman_ —tidak; mereka lebih. Ia berusaha untuk memendam kekesalan hatinya; memendam amarahnya yang selalu disulut tiap kali orang-orang yang tak tahu apapun _berasumsi_. Tiap kali orang-orang yang tak mengetahui apa yang ia dan Zilong miliki berpura-pura mengetahui apa yang mereka miliki. Dan mereka yang selalu tahu, tapi tak menanggapinya.

Alucard menarik napas. "Ya."

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu di pesta—uh… taman. Ya, taman."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. "Dan… apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi temannya? Karena selama yang kuingat, Zilong tak pernah memiliki teman dekat—kau adalah yang pertama." Tak ada jawaban, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Itu hal yang bagus, hanya saja—aku ingin tahu."

Zilong menatapnya. Alucard mengerti arti tatapan pria itu—tatapan _kekasihnya_ —yang memintanya untuk menahan dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—mungkin karena kita menyukai hal yang sama.."

 _Aku menciumnya, dan ia menyukainya._

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya. "Aku khawatir ia tak memiliki teman di sini, jadi terima kasih telah menjadi temannya, nak." Orang tua itu beralih pada Zilong, ia tertawa, lalu berucap dengan sedikit candaan, "Kau jaga temanmu ini baik-baik, kau paham?"

Ia merasa sangat pahit saat mendengar kalau ia hanyalah teman baik Zilong di mata ayahnya. Tapi ia menahan dirinya, meskipun keinginannya saat ini adalah mengoreksi pak tua itu agar ia dapat tahu hubungan ini, yang ia miliki bersama Zilong selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ia diam, meninggalkan Zilong dan ayahnya berkabung di depan makam tanpa nama.

Berusaha tak berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat, Zilong akan berada di sana.

.

* * *

.

"Ibuku bilang, dulu ia ingin dinamai Chang'e—seperti nama seorang dewi dari tanah kelahirannya." Zilong tersenyum, mengingat-ingat hari itu. "Heh—ayahku benar-benar tak menyukai nama itu, katanya terlalu aneh di tempat ini. Takut ia akan diganggu dengan nama seperti itu. Sepertiku. Katanya aku tak punya teman karena namaku aneh."

Alucard mengangguk, tak membalas.

Perjalanan pulang memakan waktu dua jam. Alucard menyetir mobil dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi—tidak ingin mengagetkan Zilong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkan tangan Zilong yang ia genggam dengan kaku, merasakan tangannya yang terasa membeku dalam lingkupan tangannya yang hangat.

Sesekali ia melirik, melihat Zilong memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman tipis. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Alucard tidak mau membangunkannya—ia nampak benar-benar tenang, dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu membuat Alucard tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya Zilong tidur dalam mobil; biasanya pria itu akan memelototi jalan, kalau menyetir, kalau tidak pun, sebenarnya ia akan sama—sesekali mengeluarkan topik pembicaraan yang kemungkinan dapat mengusir kantuk Alucard yang menyetir.

Saat seperti ini… rasanya ia benar-benar merasa sepi, tanpa suara Zilong.

Ia terus memandang jalan yang lurus—dan sampai pada kesimpulan kalau ia tidak ingin Zilong meninggalkannya.

"Zilong, hei."

Ia memanggil—benar-benar ingin membuat pria lainnya bicara. Ia ingin pria itu bicara—apapun itu. Mengusir keheningan di mobil. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya, dan ia terbangun dengan sentakan.

"Maaf, Alu—"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu—aku… aku hanya ingin—"

Ia berhenti mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan saat mendengar Zilong terisak di sampingnya. "Zilong?"

"Aku—tidak. Ti-tidak apa-apa." tapi ia masih menangis, dan Alucard tidak bisa fokus pada jalan—ia ingin memeluknya, ingin menciuminya dan membisikkan padanya kalau apapun itu yang ia takutkan pada akhirnya akan baik-baik saja. Alucard menggigit bibirnya; ia melihat panel penunjuk jalan, tempat istirahat berada tak jauh dari sini. Kakinya menginjak gas.

"Zilong… kumohon—katakan padaku. Kau bisa katakan semuanya padaku, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku benar-benar—merasa… bodoh, Alu—maaf."

"…kau tidak bodoh," ia mengambil lajur kanan, dan segera berbelok ke tempat istirahat. Mesin mobilnya segera ia matikan. Ia sengaja memilih untuk parkir di tempat dimana penerangan tak dapat meraih mereka. Agar tak ada yang melihat mereka. _"Zilong."_

Ia masih menangis—Alu memberikannya spasi yang cukup, tangannya meremas roda setir dengan gelisah. Ia menarik napas, Alucard menghitung sampai seratus. Tak ada suara, selain Zilong yang masih terisak dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat yang koheren dari mulutnya.

Kemudian, "Aku tidak ingin mati, Alu—aku tidak ingin—"

Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuat hatinya remuk—ia meraih Zilong, kekasihnya dan mengusap punggungnya, membiarkan pria itu menangis hingga ia puas. "Aku tidak mau mati, Alu—"

"Aku tahu." ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak ikut menangis. Tak menunjukkan dirinya yang lemah menyaksikan kekasihnya hancur berantakan di hadapannya. "Aku tahu, Zilong— _aku tahu._ Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati."

"Aku tak bisa bernapas—aku selalu tak bisa bernapas bersamamu," katanya. Alucard mendekapnya semakin erat, tetapi Zilong tertawa, deru napasnya menyentuh leher Alucard. Seolah baru saja mengeluarkan guyonan konyol. "Kupikir awalnya hanya jantungku—tapi bukan itu, Alu… kau selalu—dadaku sesak saat bersamamu, melihatmu bersama orang lain—aku pikir… aku akan mati—tapi…."

"Zilong, ber—berhenti."

"Maaf… kau harus melihatku… begini."

Alucard menelan salivanya, berusaha untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan—tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak sampai Zilong selesai mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Maaf aku hanya bisa… memberikanmu _ini._ "

" _Zilong… kau tak perlu meminta maaf—"_ ia berniat untuk mengatakan itu, tapi mungkin—ia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun saat ini. Ia hanya perlu mendengarkan apa yang Zilong ingin katakan padanya. Ia pendengar yang baik.

Ia menunggu hingga Zilong berhenti, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya dengan uraian air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti—Alucard mengingatkannya untuk bernapas, tetapi ia sendiri kelupaan untuk bernapas.

Pikirannya kembali pada buku yang diberikan Miya, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia berkutat cukup lama dalam topiknya.

.

* * *

.

Ia membaca ulang buku itu, dalam keremangan malam, saat Zilong sudah tidur.

Buku itu memiliki sampul yang mengkerut pada bagian tengahnya, tanpa ada judul buku dan penjelasan apa isinya. Alucard masih mengingat aroma busuk dan tiap halaman yang ditempeli aroma samar darah, dan jilid bukunya yang bergerigi membuat jari-jarinya menelusuri jilidan dengan gelisah. Apa ia perlu melakukan ini?

 _Aku tidak mau mati, Alu._

—dan ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan Zilong.

Tujuan mereka sejalan.

Jadi ia membuka bukunya tanpa ragu; buku itu tertulis dalam bahasa yang tidak menggunakan huruf alfabet yang ia kenali, melainkan coret-coret tidak familiar. Tetapi ada kertas yang terselip di tiap halaman, bertindak sebagai penerjemah, lengkap dengan gambar-gambar simbol yang tak begitu Alucard pahami— _sigilum_ , kertasnya menjelaskan padanya.

Tangannya tiba pada sebuah halaman yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik penuh antisipasi.

Judulnya dicoret—demikian pula kertas terjemahannya. Alucard mengenali kata yang merupakan 'kontrak' diantara tinta tebal yang menutupi entrinya.

 _Iblis._

Ia membutuhkan cawan emas, potongan kuku dan rambutnya, daun salam—dan bahan-bahan lainnya, sesuatu yang mudah didapatkan. Semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam cawan emas untuk dibakar dengan api menyala seperti sebuah persembahan.

Satu hal yang membuatnya perlu berpikir dua kali adalah pernyataan terakhirnya— _tengkorak kambing hitam._

Yang, mungkin terdengar mudah—tetapi ia tidak bisa serta merta memasuki toko daging dan menanyakan pada penjual, "Mana kepala kambing hitam yang kau potong? Aku ingin beli satu." karena tentu saja pemilik toko tak akan tahu mana yang dulunya adalah kepala kambing dengan bulu hitam, malahan ia akan mencium sesuatu, dan Alucard tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam ritual yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Tapi untuk Zilong, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Matanya memandang keluar, lalu pada jam beker rusak yang masih berdetak di rak—jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat lima belas.

Ia masih bisa pergi ke gereja, menumpahkan isi hatinya pada bilik pengakuan dosa, lalu mengambil cawan emas yang ada di altar. Lalu mungkin pergi ke peternakan, dan menanyakan kambing hitam yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ini akan mudah—tentu saja ini akan mudah. Ini untuk Zilong. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalanginya dari apa yang Zilong inginkan.

.

* * *

.

Ia membayar lebih agar pemilik peternakan membiarkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu di lumbung, selama beberapa jam. Tiga kali lipat agar ia dipinjamkan barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk membunuh kambing itu dan mengulitinya. Ia hanya diminta untuk tidak berisik karena istrinya yang mengandung sedang beristirahat. Alucard meminta maaf padanya, sebelum ia mengotori seluruh lumbungnya.

Kala tangannya meraih pisau untuk memenggal lehernya, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini—ia mulai merasa bersalah, melihat binatang tak bersalah itu terbaring lemas di tanah seusai ia membiusnya, meminimalisir penderitaan kambing itu. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini—untuk Zilong.

 _Untuk Zilong._

Dan pisaunya menyayat dengan dalam dan tepat; efisien, agar binatang malang itu tak merasakan sakitnya—tetapi Alucard merasa hatinya tersayat usai membunuh, melihat kambing itu menggeliat dan darahnya mengalir membasahi tanah—beberapa tetes terlontar jauh. Alucard diam. Ia menunggu hingga tak ada lagi perlawanan. Setelah itu ia meraih tanduknya yang lain, dan mulai memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya.

Ia meninggalkan sisa tubuhnya dalam lumbung itu, meletakkan uang lebih agar peternak tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tiba di rumah sama persis seperti saat ia pergi; mengendap-endap. Turun ke basemen, meletakkan cawan emas pada rak dan menggantung karung berisi kepala kambing pada salah satu tiang kayu yang memiliki paku. Besok hari, mungkin.

Alucard melirik jam—jam tiga.

Hari sudah mau pagi.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, meraih kembali buku itu—dan mulai membaca lebih dalam, berusaha memahami apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Tetapi ia belum melakukan ritualnya.

Ia merasa janggal—perasaan yang tak mau minggat dari benaknya.

Ia mengingat Miya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak ke kamar tadi malam." Zilong menatapnya khawatir—kekasihnya selalu khawatir. Alucard mengibaskan tangannya seraya ia meletakkan koran hari ini pada meja makan.

"Aku ketiduran di sofa, maaf."

Zilong memberikannya senyuman. "Dasar."

Kemudian pintu rumah mereka diketuk. Zilong ingin menyambut siapapun itu—tetapi Alucard memintanya untuk duduk, dan ia berlari ke pintu depan. Saat ia membuka pintu rumah, ia terkejut—melihat temannya, Miya. Berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah yang riang gembira. Miya meraihnya ke dalam pelukan. "Halo, Alu, lama tak bertemu, kurasa."

Ia terkekeh, walau perasaannya merasa tak enak, ia membalas pelukannya.

"Alu, aku mendengar suara Miya." pria itu terkesiap, wanita dengan surai perak itu melangkah masuk dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk kawannya.

"Maaf baru mengunjungimu, Zilong." Ekspresinya berubah sendu kala ia menyadari perubahan pada Zilong, yang tetap tersenyum padanya dengan bibir yang memucat. Alucard berusaha untuk tidak fokus pada perubahannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara pada Alucard, tentang… _buku_ yang kupinjamkan padanya."

Miya kemudian menyeretnya keluar, jauh dari Zilong. "Kau masih menyimpannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih menyimpannya." Ia mendesis.

"Bagus, bagus—kembalikan padaku." Ucapnya tegas. Ia tidak memberi ruang untuk argumen. Apapun itu yang diinginkan Miya dari buku itu pasti sangat penting. Tapi Alucard juga masih membutuhkan buku itu.

"Aku masih memerlukannya."

"Alu, kumohon, aku hanya perlu buku itu untuk beberapa saat—seusai itu kau boleh memilikinya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Miya."

"Alu, aku benar-benar memohon padamu." Wanita itu menatapnya dengan sedih. " _Ini untuk Estes_ —aku… aku bisa mengembalikan _nya_ , aku hanya perlu buku itu—Karina bilang padaku, rahasianya ada pada buku itu—aku memerlukannya, Alu. Aku ingin memperbaiki keluargaku, _mereka harus tahu aku tidak membunuhnya_ —"

Mereka dengan cepat menoleh ke dalam saat mendengar kegaduhan. Sesuai instingnya, Alucard berlari ke kamarnya, dan melihat Zilong tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ia mengampirinya.

"Zilong? Hei…?"

 _Ia tak bernapas._

Wajahnya semakin pucat, nyaris keunguan, dan Alucard mencoba untuk memberikannya pernapasan buatan—tetapi Zilong tetap tak kunjung tersadar. Alucard membawa Zilong naik ke kasurnya—kasur mereka—dan ia merasa panik, lagi. Seperti hari-hari itu—saat ia pertama kali berusaha untuk tidak panik melihat Zilong yang kewalahan bernapas. Kali ini kekasihnya tak bernapas.

Alucard menangis, ia benar-benar menangis. Ia menekan dadanya, berusaha untuk memompa lagi darah yang berhenti. Memberikan suplai oksigen pada tubuh kekasihnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, wanita itu datang mengampirinya.

Miya memandang Zilong yang terbujur di atas ranjangnya cukup lama, sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Alucard. Ia memeluknya, dan tak melepaskan. Mantra yang ia ucapkan terdengar seperti doa yang Alucard terlalu tidak peduli untuk ia rapalkan. Alucard meraih wanita itu untuk membalas pelukannya. Ia terisak.

Miya mengecup dahinya, setelah berdiri. "Aku… pergi sebentar, ya?" katanya. Alucard tak membalas, tetapi wanita itu beranjak. Mungkin untuk memanggil ambulans. Atau dokter.

Ia mengingat buku itu—ia tidak mampu berpikir rasional. _Ia kehilangan Zilong_ , pikirannya menyuplai kalimat itu, membuat hatinya terasa melepuh. Ia sudah terlambat, kalau saja ia segera melakukannya—

Tiba-tiba sesuatu—suatu hal subtil—menjadi amat jelas bagi pikirannya yang tak dapat berpikir jernih, masih dihantui oleh penyesalan dan kegagalannya untuk Zilong.

Pelan-pelan ia berdiri, berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya dan tak membiarkan air matanya mengganggu pandangannya. Ia mengendap-endap di belakang wanita itu, dan dengan sedikit dorongan—

Wanita itu kehilangan pijakannya—ia tak sempat memahami apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang melakukan itu.

Alucard berkedip, ia mendengar bunyi tulang yang patah dan menyaksikan kejatuhan wanita itu hingga tempurung kepalanya mengantam lantai dengan debuman yang kuat, seperti palu hakim yang memvonisnya sebagai pendosa yang tak dapat diampuni. Alucard berlari menuruni tangga.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, _maaf_ —"

Ia membutuhkan ini, untuk Zilong.

Ia membutuhkan tengkorang kambing hitam.

.

* * *

.

Alucard tidak ingin lihat—ia melakukan ini untuk Zilong.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Ia memotong lehernya; memisahkannya dari kepala—sama seperti kambing itu—dan memandang kepala wanita itu di atas meja seperti sebuah mahakarya yang belum sepenuhnya jadi. Rambutnya masih terurai panjang, dengan noda darahnya mengotori sinarnya. Alucard menutup bola matanya. Ia meraih gunting, lalu memotong habis rambutnya.

Ia berusaha untuk membuat wajah wanita itu tak ia kenali—tak ingin menambahkan sesalnya pada daftar yang semakin hari semakin panjang. Mengambil keluar matanya, memotong hidung dan telinganya lalu memasukkan sisanya ke dalam karung yang sama dengan kepala kambing yang kemarin.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir kala ia mulai mengulitinya, mengeluarkan isi kepalanya melalui orbit dan memotong tulang lehernya— _ini untuk Zilong,_ ia mengingatkan dirinya.

Ia bisa bekerja semalaman penuh untuk Zilong.

Untuk antisipasi ia juga membaca tentang cara memerangkap iblis, dan apa yang ia butuhkan adalah—darah seorang perawan, pada entri lain.

Alucard menatap tubuh Miya; tanpa kepala—obsesinya pada kematian saudara laki-lakinya mebuatnya tak punya kehidupan lain di luar apapun itu yang ia lakukan. Darahnya telah lama membeku dari lehernya. Ia mendekat, pisau pada tangannya gemetaran saat ia menyayat perutnya, dan darahnya mengalir deras. Alucard membenamkan tangannya ke dalam, untuk mengambil darahnya.

Lalu mulai menggambar pola yang sama persis seperti pada buku, pada entri yang baru ia baca tentang memerangkap iblis. Tangannya sesekali berhenti dan kembali pada Miya yang memberikannya tinta untuk menodai lantai ini dengan lingkaran yang ia anggap aneh, tapi ia menurut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi, ia tidak perlu berkomentar tentang apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamarnya, untuk membereskan diri.

Ia menyentuh tangan Zilong yang terlipat di depan dadanya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi—aku… aku akan mengembalikanmu, Zi." lalu mengecup dahinya—entah sebagai salam perpisahan baginya, atau Zilong. Alucard harap ia dapat memiliki jiwanya, dan Zilong bersama dengannya. Tapi kata-kata Miya membuatnya meragukan hal itu.

Ia turun.

Cawannya ia ambil, memasukkan semua sesuai dengan yang diperlukan ritual ini. Lalu menyuarakan doanya dengan berlutut dan mata terpejam.

Ia menyulut api—apinya meninggi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dan berubah menjadi asap.

Pelan-pelan, ia membuka matanya, dan di hadapannya, seseorang berdiri dengan seringai lebar seperti seorang predator. Matanya yang menyala seperti api neraka membuat Alucard ketakutan. Tapi sosok itu—bukan pria, ini… ini iblis—tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Ia menelan salivanya.

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** *wipe tears* my boy is going to die and its all my fault

karina/miya cuma dimensyen brief banget. tapi kalo mau tau—miya juga nyoba buat bikin kontrak dalam upayanya buat bangkitin sodara laki-lakinya (aka estes), karena selama ini dia dituduh ama keluarganya ngebunuh estes. tapi karina gamau bikin kontrak ama dia karena dia gamau miya mati. ye, saya jelasin karena itu ga penting dan ga menarik juga buat ditulis sendiri. sisanya ada jawabannya, tapi di chapter depan.

(mungkin ada yang bisa nebak gimana ini berakhir? saya harap endingnya ga ketebak sih, tapi ya, coba aja tebak2;) saya lupa nyebut kalo di lore-lore eropa kebanyakan kambing diasosiasikan sama iblis (dan kambing hitam sendiri biasanya dianggap sebagai manifestasi buat satan dalam ritual satanis yang mirip-mirip misa (wikipedia, cmiiw).

percakapan antara zilong sama alu di mobil itu terjadi karena bahasa inggrisnya jantung itu heart—it should be something like, "im sorry i can only give u my broken heart," or smth (for the pun(tm))—tapi ga masuk ke bahasa indonesia hiks, jadi yah hhhh masih kzl tp pasrah sajalah

chapter depan lebih ramah tamah karena bakal ada adiq jilong dan adiq alu.

saya bener-bener enjoy nulis ini maaf ya sisanya terbengkalai hahah daripada idenya buyar sebenernya (padahal niatnya hari ini ke comifuro huhu)

makasih atas reviewnya! (dan juga yang menjawab kebingungan saya, thanks:D cookies for u)

—Jakarta, 18 Agustus 2018, 11:46 PM.


	3. when i go my way

in ampulla pendere

(3: when i go my way.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au. reincarnation/fantasy elements. imaginary friend martis; (technically kinda) pedophilia (martis/alu; implied child grooming/child molestation, possessive behavior. manipulation. murder. borderline insanity. nonlinear narrative.

 **sinopsis:** 3: api pada matanya menemukan ketenangan yang ia rindukan pada alucard.

 **note:** judul chapter diambil dari "quando m'en vo'"—when i go my way, atau: musseta's waltz, aria dari opera la bohéme—also i made a _huge_ mistake on the title lmaooo saya salah baca note di hp oke sowwy rabun dikit—i fixed it (im sorry n_n)

 **note2:** smol angery baby zilong is here. ini chapter paling alus, btw (4k fluff)—but u know in this fic, _something_ will happen.

 **note3:** happy sugar life is a very good anime 8.2/10

.

* * *

.

 _"Halo, manis."_

 _Alucard menoleh, ia meletakkan krayon merahnya, berhenti mencoret-coret dinding rumahnya dan memandang sosok itu. Sosok pria itu tinggi, kulitnya berwarna gelap—ungu? Atau biru?—matanya berpendar dengan sangar, tapi Alucard tak mengetahui bahaya yang dimiliki dalam pendaran mata yang jelas menunjukkan keinginan untuk memilikinya. Pria itu bertelut di depannya, tangannya terulur. Alucard memandang tangan yang terbuka itu dengan mata yang lebar._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_

 _"Siapa kakak?" ia bertanya, takut-takut. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, gigi-giginya seperti taring ganas dalam sangkar yang adalah mulutnya. Alucard merasa takut, tapi ia merasa seperti ia mengenal pria itu; merasa seperti ia pernah berhutang pada pria itu. "Um… mama belum pulang… kakak… mungkin mau bertemu dengan Estes? Ia… ia di dapur."_

 _Estes adalah pengasuhnya, selama ibunya bekerja—jadi mungkin orang ini ini temannya. Alucard kembali berbalik, ingin melanjutkan gambarnya. Tetapi pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya mendarat pada pipi Alucard, dan ia mengelus Alucard dengan tatapan yang perlahan mengalus. Ujung jarinya yang membeku, ditambah dengan kuku seperti cakar yang berwarna amat gelap membuat Alucard menautkan alisnya, tubuhnya gemetar._

 _Tetapi sosok itu tersenyum, lembut. Seperti…_ ramah.

 _"Tenang, tenang. Tidakkah kau mengenalku?" ia bertanya. Alucard menatapnya, lama—berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ibunya tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada orang ini, demikian pula ayahnya. Ia menggeleng, takut-takut dengan mata yang ia pejamkan. Pria itu mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan mata mereka. "Aku Martis, kau ingat? Yang pernah membantumu."_

 _Alucard menggeleng—ia sama sekali tidak ingat orang ini. "Aku tidak… tahu kakak."_

 _Kata-katanya membuat pria itu berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia terdiam, lalu berpikir cukup lama. "Belum, kalau begitu." Ia berbisik, terdengar oleh Alucard—tetap tak masuk akal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menjawab tangan mungil Alucard yang masih meremas krayonnya kuat-kuat. "Halo, manis, namaku Martis." ia tersenyum saat melihat Alucard meraih tangannya dengan tangan kiri. "Aku adalah temanmu."_

.

* * *

.

Alucard tak pernah menyukai rumah sakit.

(Ia pernah bermimpi, rumah sakit, berlari di koridor panjang itu mengejar brankar yang membaringkan seseorang dengan wajah yang tak ia kenali, namun ia merasa dadanya sesak, matanya mengabur menangisi sosok itu—tangannya gemetaran dan ia tak bisa bangun dari mimpi itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa terbangun dari mimpi itu, sampai suster dengan pakaian abu-abu mendatanginya, dan mengatakan, "Kondisinya kritis, ia tidak boleh dikunjungi untuk sementara waktu, tuan."—saat itulah ia terbangun, usai merasakan kepalanya berputar.)

Ini salahnya.

Sebentar lagi, ibunya akan keluar dari ruangan Miya dan memarahinya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia mengelus punggung tangannya yang mendorong wanita itu, masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu, walaupun ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi ibunya keluar dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja—ia memanggil Alucard yang segera berlari kepadanya. Ibunya mengusap puncak kepalanya, tersenyum bangga. "Miya bilang kamu berusaha untuk meraih tangannya saat ia terpeleset—Alu, mama sangat bangga padamu." Ia memeluk Alucard, yang memiringkan kepalanya keheranan. "Katanya Miya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar; jangan usil, ya?"

Ia dipersilakan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan di ranjang rumah sakit itu terdapat Miya, yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sebenarnya. Tidak ada luka fatal. Alucard bernapas lega. Tetapi masih takut-takut mengampiri wanita di atas ranjang itu, yang tersenyum padanya seolah ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Alucard lakukan padanya. Saat ia berdiri di sisi ranjang, wanita itu membuka mulutnya, "Mengapa kau mendorongku, Alu?"

Napasnya mendadak berhenti—ia memandang wanita itu dengan bola mata yang melebar, tetapi wanita itu masih tersenyum, biasa-biasa saja. "Apakah temanmu yang memintamu?"

Alucard menggelengkan kepalanya, malu-malu.

"Kau melakukannya karena kau ingin mendorongku?"

Ia juga menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Ia menarik napas—Miya… bisa dipercaya—ia harus percaya pada Miya. "Aku… aku melihat… seseorang… dalam mimpiku." Ia berhenti—berusaha untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia lihat pada Miya. Berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang menguasainya hingga ia kehilangan kendali dan melakukan apa yang tak ia inginkan. "Sepertimu… lalu… dalam mimpiku, aku—mendorongnya jatuh, dan ia—"

Alucard memandang Miya, panjang—pada wajahnya, tapi matanya tak terfokus pada bola mata keunguan yang seolah mati, memandang Alucard hampa. Ia menunduk, tangannya mengusap matanya untuk mencegah air matanya keluar. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Ia menangis, akhirnya. "Maaf, aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang… terjadi—"

"Alu, oh, sayang, ssh." Miya menggesturkannya untuk duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Alucard memanjat naik. Wanita itu meraih pipinya, dan mengecup keningnya, ia memandang Alucard dengan lembut, berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak panik. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu—ini bukan salahmu; aku juga tidak apa-apa, lihat kan?" Miya mengacak rambutnya, Alucard berhenti menangis untuk melihat keadaan wanita itu.

Ia tidak apa-apa.

Kecuali matanya yang hampa memandang lurus Alucard, bertanya _mengapa_ —

 _Tidak_ —Miya tidak apa-apa.

"Alu… aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Katanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang temanmu, agar kita bisa mengetahui apa yang membuatmu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan—dan agar kau tidak melakukannya lagi."

Ia memandang Miya, bingung.

"Temanmu, yang… suka membantu dan melindungimu—mamamu bilang, ia pernah melindungimu dari anjing."

"O-oh! Um. Aku… ia tidak pernah datang lagi," Alucard ragu untuk melanjutkan—ia sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat Martis. Ia menyukainya; walaupun penampilannya mengerikan, ia adalah orang yang baik. Kadang-kadang Martis menceritakan dongeng sebelum ia tidur—ia sangat pandai bercerita. Ia memiliki cerita yang amat ia sukai dari Martis. "Ia tinggi dan mengerikan—ta-tapi… ia benar-benar baik padaku."

"Boleh kutahu namanya?"

"Namanya Martis!" ia memulai dengan antusias, dan Miya mendengarkannya dengan senyuman pada wajahnya. "Ia juga suka bercerita padaku sebelum aku tidur."

"Oh, ya? Cerita seperti apa yang ia ceritakan padamu, Alu?"

"Uhh…" ia menautkan alisnya, merengut. Lalu berpaling pada Miya yang masih memandangnya dengan senyuman yang nampak tak memalsukan apapun. Alucard memercayainya. "tentang seorang petani! Yang—yang… um, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang ditawan oleh monster… tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, jadi ia meminta bantuan pada temannya, lalu… uh, akhirnya… ia menipu monster itu dengan menggunakan seekor domba agar ia bisa melepaskan orang itu dari kurungan monster jahat!"

Alucard melihat wajah wanita itu—dan ekspresinya yang perlahan berubah, hingga senyumannya tak ada lagi pada bibirnya. Tetapi saat Alucard menyentuh lengannya, wanita itu kembali tersenyum padanya, tersentak kaget dengan napas memburu. "A-ah, maaf. Ceritamu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu—aku yakin ia teman yang baik, kan, Alu? Tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk?"

"Um, ia pernah memintaku untuk tidak berbicara pada teman-temanku di sekolah—katanya ia tidak suka melihatku bersama orang lain. A-apa itu buruk?"

"Apa kau menuruti keinginannya, Alu?"

"Ia tidak pernah kembali setelah hari itu…" Alucard tersenyum, "Jadi kurasa aku tidak menurutinya… karena Freya dan yang lainnya adalah temanku juga!"

.

* * *

.

Ibunya membawanya ke gedung lain rumah sakit—katanya, permintaan Miya.

Mereka sampai pada gedung yang nampak berwarna-warni, dengan tempat bermain pada lobinya. Ibunya membawanya ke loket yang sepi, lalu ia berbincang dengan orang lain di dalam loket itu—dan menyerahkan kertas-kertas kesana. Alucard melihat seseklilingnya—ada anak-anak yang lebih kecil darinya, berlarian kesana-kemari, atau menari-nari di depan orang tuanya. Ada juga yang menangis.

Tetapi matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya mengerut, seperti seorang yang marah. Ia ingin mengampiri anak laki-laki itu—tapi baru satu langkah, ibunya lebih dulu menarik tangannya dengan lembut, dan menuntunnya ke kursi yang dekat dengan anak itu, dengan orang tua yang berada di antara mereka.

Kebetulan.

Alucard melirik pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya, surai cokelatnya menyentuh bahunya—Alucard pikir rambutnya terlalu panjang untuk seorang laki-laki. Ia memiringkan kepalanya—mungkin ia bukan laki-laki?

 _"Apa lihat-lihat?"_

Ia tersentak mundur saat dibentak—suaranya seperti laki-laki. Anak itu—anak yang mungkin lebih tua darinya—mendecih, sedangkan orang tua di sampingnya tertawa. Ia meraih puncak kepala anak itu untuk mengacak rambutnya. Anak itu menepisnya sambil mendesis. "Jangan terlalu galak padanya, Zilong."

"Apa pedulimu?" ia membuang muka. "Kau juga bukan ayahku. Apa gunanya memedulikanku?"

"Zilong, kita sudah _sering_ bicara tentang ini." ayahnya menghela napas.

Anak itu—Zilong, nama yang aneh, Alucard pikir—melirik Alucard dengan tajam, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapannya membuat Alucard merasa sangat lemas; ketakutan, mungkin—wajahnya memanas, tapi mungkin karena ia ingin menangis melihat anak itu yang tanpa berniat telah mengintimidasinya. Mungkin ia disini karena ia suka memukuli orang di sekolahnya—seperti orang itu di sekolah Alucard yang dulu. Alucard membencinya.

"Maafkan Zilong, nak." Orang tua itu memulai. Ia adalah seorang kakek—lebih tua dari ayahnya, pasti. Di sampingnya, Zilong membenamkan tubuhnya lebih turun dari kursinya. "Ia memang memiliki… _isu_. Makanya ia disini. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Um..." ia menoleh pada ibunya, yang sedaritadi memainkan ponselnya. "Mama bilang Miya menyuruhku untuk kemari…."

Pak tua itu mengangguk. Mungkin ia mengerti—Alucard harap ia mengerti. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Alucard menghitung jari-jari yang ia letakkan di pahanya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan waktu yang seolah tak kunjung berlalu. Hingga ibunya meluruskan kakinya, lalu berdiri, "Alu, sayang, mama ke toilet sebentar ya? Kalau namamu dipanggil, naik saja." yang ia jawab dengan anggukan.

Ia menunduk, kembali mengitung jari-jarinya dengan bosan.

Hingga ia mendengar nama Zilong dipanggil dengan lantang—pemiliknya meringis mendengar namanya, lalu mengoreksi dengan gumaman jengkel. Ia berdiri, menuju tangga naik. Tak lama Alucard pun dipanggil—tapi ia tidak segera pergi ke atas, masih ragu untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Pak tua di sampingnya tertawa, melihat Alucard yang menoleh bolak-balik dengan gelisah ke tangga dan pintu toilet perempuan.

"Pergi saja, aku nanti akan beritahu ibumu."

Alucard memberikan senyumannya pada kakek itu. "Te-terima kasih!" lalu ia bergegas untuk naik.

Lantai dua gedung ini juga merupakan ruang tunggu lain, kali ini lebih sepi dan nampak lebih teratur dibanding di bawah; tidak ada anak-anak yang menangis atau berlarian kesana-kemari. Seorang suster di pos perawat tersenyum saat ia melewatinya. "Halo, Alucard?" ia bertanya.

"Iya."

"Mana orang tuamu, manis?"

"Mama tadi ke toilet…."

Suster itu nampak menulis sesuatu pada papan dalam dekapannya. Alucard menunggu—ia sesekali melirik lorong ruang tunggu itu dan melihat anak laki-laki yang tadi—Zilong—masih duduk seorang diri dengan kaki yang terbuka dan tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang ingin duduk di sampingnya. Seorang gadis pun, merasa terlalu ketakutan hingga ia pergi duduk di deretan kursi lain yang letaknya agak jauh dari pintu masuk ruangan yang bertuliskan _konseling_ pada papan penjelasnya.

"Ah, maaf—duduk saja dulu, kita masih harus menunggu yang lainnya." akhirnya suster itu bilang padanya. Alucard mengangguk. Ia melangkah kecil ke arah Zilong—yang segera memelototinya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apapun. Alucard menatapnya, takut. Dengan Zilong, setidaknya ia mengetahui Zilong dibanding orang lain di tempat ini.

"Uh… bo-boleh aku duduk… di sebelahmu?" ia bertanya, pelan-pelan menunduk, merasakan mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Apa masalahnya? Zilong tak mempersilakannya, jadi ia berniat untuk pergi mencari kursi lain, tetapi anak itu menghela napas berat, membuat Alucard menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang, melihat Zilong memejamkan matanya.

 _"Boleh."_ Ia berucap, dengan nada paksaan yang amat terasa, tetapi Alucard tetap tersenyum senang. Zilong mendecih sebal saat Alucard mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bicara—mereka tidak bicara. Alucard dapat merasakan ketidaksukaan Zilong padanya—membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan salah pada Zilong.

Ia menunduk, berusaha membuat dirinya tak mengganggu Zilong yang kini menyilangkan kakinya, wajahnya masih memiliki ekspresi kesal dan ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke siapapun yang mendekat padanya.

Semua, kecuali, yah, Alucard—yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan bisu, tak berani mengatakan apapun karena takut mengganggu anak yang (sepertinya) lebih tua darinya. Alucard sesekali melirik pada Zilong—yang sepertinya ditangkap, membuat Zilong menghela napas berat, lagi. Ia menoleh, lalu, "Kau ada masalah denganku? Atau kau ingin menjadi masalah bagiku?"

Alucard mengubah posisi duduknya, pelan-pelan menjauh dari Zilong—ia benar-benar menakutkan. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, jangan menangis. "Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu urus urusanmu sendiri!" bentaknya. "Aku akan menghajarmu bila kau—" ia berhenti, menyadari lawannya kini memiliki wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus—matanya berkaca lebar saat bertemu dengan milik Zilong. Anak itu segera membuang mukanya, membuat Alucard melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Alucard terisak, ia mengapus air matanya yang mengalir karena bentakan Zilong—Alucard sudah siap untuk pergi dari sini, ia ingin pindah dari sini. Lain kali ia tidak akan mengganggu Zilong lagi. Ia menghela napas—sementara Zilong mengacak rambutnya, nampak frustrasi. Kala ia menoleh ke arah Alucard (membuat Alucard panik sedikit), pipinya bersemu, lalu dengan suara lembut berkata, "Maaf."

Ucapannya membuat Alucard ternganga tidak percaya.

"Um… oke?" ia membalas, gugup harus menjawab apa. Air matanya sudah berhenti—ia merasakan tubuhnya yang semula tegang menjadi rileks; Zilong tidak akan memukulnya, mungkin. Setidaknya ini lebih baik. Mungkin…

"Na-namaku Alucard!"

Zilong menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya dan memijit keningnya, ketika melihat Alucard yang tersenyum lebar. "Namamu aneh."

Alucard berhenti tersenyum.

"Zilong."

"…namamu lebih aneh."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Zilong menoleh ke arahnya dengan kesal—Alucard menggumamkan _'maaf'_ dengan cepat sambil menutupi matanya. "Ugh." Ia bersungut-sungut; menyilangkan kakinya dan memosisikan tubuhnya agar lebih terarah pada Alucard. "Namaku spesial, tahu."

Alucard segera membalas, "Namaku juga spesial."

Hal itu membuat Zilong sedikit tersenyum, dan Alucard menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya, _"Apa yang lucu?"_

.

* * *

.

Zilong selalu marah.

Bahkan dalam kelompok konseling pun, ia tak segan membentak konselor mereka bila dirasa wanita itu _terlalu ingin ikut campur urusan pribadinya_. Ia tidak suka—semua orang dalam ruangan itu seolah mengusiknya hanya dengan bernapas. Saat mereka akhirnya dibubarkan—dengan peringatan kalau mereka harus berkumpul lagi minggu depan—Zilong adalah orang pertama yang keluar, ia berdiri dari kursinya sebelum konselor mereka selesai berbicara.

Zilong selalu marah, Alucard terdiam sembari mengamati anak yang (ternyata) sudah rutin kemari, atas bujukan ayahnya. Wajahnya selalu mengerut seperti ia sedang berusaha untuk menyocokkan sesuatu dan mengalami kesulitan yang tak dapat ia tuntaskan seorang diri. Alucard memiringkan kepalanya; entah mengapa ia merasa kalau ia ingin membantu Zilong.

"Zilong?"

Anak itu menoleh—ekspresinya yang keras melembut saat Alucard memandangnya. Ia segera meluruskan tangannya agar tak bersilang di depan dadanya, matanya memandang Alucard dengan serius. "Apa?"

"Um… kamu tidak pulang…?"

Ia tidak segera dijawab. Zilong tak memedulikan pertanyaannya, ia kembali menoleh ke sembarang arah selain Alucard. Tetapi Alucard menunggu jawabannya. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sini; semua anak sudah pergi dijemput orang tuanya. Mereka sudah menunggu nyaris satu jam—Alucard diberitahu kalau ibunya sedang menjemput ayahnya dari stasiun kereta, dan mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi.

"Kau belum pulang." Ia bilang, seolah Alucard memahami motifnya hanya dengan kalimat itu.

"Mamaku belum ada."

"Yasudah." Ia membenamkan tubuhnya pada kursi, lalu menghela napas. "Aku pulang saat kau pulang."

"Tapi ayahmu menunggumu, kan? Aku—"

"Nah, aku pulang sendiri." ia melirik Alucard, wajahnya dihiasi senyum tipis, dan senyumannya membuat Alucard ikut tersenyum. Napasnya memburu—mengapa? "Ayahku harus mengurusi adik perempuanku di rumah—ia sangat rewel, tidak ada pengasuh yang betah terlalu lama bersamanya."

Matanya membulat. "Kamu… punya adik?"

Ia mendengus. "Ya. Namanya Chang'e—rewel, cengeng, berisik, usil—tapi ah, ia adikku." Zilong mengangkat bahunya, matanya menerawang ke depan, mengingat-ingat waktu-waktunya bersama adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi. "Mau bagaimana lagi."

 _"Chong—eh?"_

Zilong mendecakkan lidahnya, tak menyukai cara Alucard mengucapkan namanya. "Ugh. Jangan temui adikku sampai kau bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar." Katanya. "Ia akan terus menangis sampai kau bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar."

Alucard mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka kembali keheningan—bukan seperti keheningan yang menegangkan dan membuat Alucard merasa tidak nyaman, hanya… diam. Tanpa kata. Rasanya tak buruk, malah Alucard menyukainya.

"Hei, kau, dengar—tentang temanmu yang mengerikan itu… apakah menurutmu ia akan marah kalau kita berteman?" Alucard menoleh—ia menatap heran Zilong, agak lama, hingga wajah lawannya memerah karena malu. "Ugh, kau menyebalkan—uh, kau… kau tidak menyebalkan. Maksudnya kau menyebalkan, tapi tidak semenyebalkan yang lain kau—argh begini, sialan! Aku—aku benar-benar ingin… bertemu denganmu lebih sering."

Zilong masih menghadapnya, tapi pandangannya terfokus ke objek lain. Alucard dapat dengan mudah mengetahui kalau ia kesulitan merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, berkenaan dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku merasa seperti—kau tahu, dapat mengatakan apapun padamu." Alucard merasa senang. Ia memberikan Zilong senyuman agar temannya dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Seperti… kau dapat kupercaya dengan apapun yang ingin kuberitahu padamu—kurasa kau… benar-benar mendengarkanku, tidak seperti yang lain."

"Aku memang mendengarmu, Zilong." Ia menautkan alisnya—membuat Zilong mendengus, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku, ya." Alucard menggeleng. "Jadi—menurutmu, apakah Maris itu akan marah kalau kita berteman?"

Alucard menyunggingkan senyum pada bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu—ta-tapi aku mau berteman denganmu!"

Senyuman mereka semakin lebar. Zilong mengulurkan tangannya, dan Alucard menyambutnya dengan hati gembira. "Teman, kalau begitu." Katanya. Alucard menatapnya antusias, membuat Zilong merasa tidak nyaman—tapi ia menyukainya. Dipandang dengan bola mata birunya yang lebar penuh rasa ingin tahu….

Zilong selalu marah—tetapi amarahnya terasa berkurang, saat bersama Alucard.

.

* * *

.

Alucard berlari dan segera memeluk ayahnya yang keluar dari mobil. Ibunya terkekeh di sebelahnya. Tak jauh darinya, Zilong melambaikan tangannya dan bertolak ke arah lain—pulang, katanya rumahnya tak jauh dari sini.

"Teman barumu?" ayahnya menyeringai, Alucard membalas dengan tawanya seraya ia digendong masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil, sebelum mereka pulang.

"Namanya Zilong!"

"Aww… mama sangat bangga padamu."

Perjalanan pulang berlangsung seperti biasa, ayahnya menceritakan tentang perjalanannya, ibunya mengutak-atik radio berusaha untuk mencari siaran berita, dan Alucard akan bermain dengan ponsel ibunya di kursi belakang, bersama tas-tas ayahnya. Mereka mampir ke restoran cepat saji sebelum berkendara pulang ke rumah—ibunya membeli porsi lebih untuk sarapan besok karena ia merasa malas memasak.

Tiba di rumah, Alucard diminta ibunya untuk mandi. Yang segera ia turuti karena ia sendiri pun merasa kotor—udara panas dan seharian berada di luar rumah membuatnya berkeringat, yang berarti kotoran. Alucard tidak bisa tidur kalau ia merasa kotor—ia harus mandi. Ayahnya pun sependapat.

Seusai itu ia segera mengganti pakaiannya, untuk tidur—hari ini melelahkan. Tapi ia merasa senang; Zilong membuatnya senang. Teman barunya. Ia melompat naik ke tempat tidur—namun berhenti saat melihat bayangan di ujung kamarnya. Bola matanya melebar saat mengenali siapa yang ada di sana.

"Martis!" ia memekik, senang, dan segera berhamburan turun untuk memeluk temannya itu. Martis pun, segera balas memeluknya, senyuman yang seperti seringai berbahaya tertempel pada rupanya. Ia digendong kembali ke kasurnya, tubuhnya ditutupi selimut dan temannya duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Aku lama tidak melihatmu—kupikir… kupikir Martis tidak ingin jadi temanku lagi."

Kepalanya dibelai lembut, ia terkekeh—Alucard tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa sangat senang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, manis." Ucapnya—terdengar seperti janji yang memiliki makna yang mengerikan. Tapi Alucard tidak peduli. "Aku hanya… _sibuk_ …."

"Sibuk…?"

"Yaa, sibuk."

Alucard menendang selimutnya, lalu duduk di atas kasurnya dengan kaki bersila. "Sibuk seperti apa?!" Alucard pikir Martis mungkin pergi memberantas naga, seperti dalam cerita-cerita yang sering ia tuturkan pada Alucard—sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Hmm," ia meletakkan tangannya pada dagunya, berpikir. "kau tidak perlu tahu—tapi intinya, setelah ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." katanya. Alucard memberinya tatapan heran. Ia tidak mengerti. Martis menyentuh puncak kepala Alucard, mengusapnya lembut. "Kau milikku sekarang, sayangku."

Alucard semakin keheranan, tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya. Martis memang selalu tak mudah untuk dimengerti. "Um… aku tidak… mengerti."

"Tidurlah sekarang, Alu." Martis kembali menyelimutinya. Alucard memandangnya lekat-lekat—masih ragu untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari Martis. Ia tidak ingin Martis pergi lagi. "Aku ingin menciummu, Alu."

Ia tertawa—tetapi melihat Martis… Alucard mengangguk ragu, memperbolehkan. Jadi temannya mendekat, dan mengecupnya pada bibirnya—Alucard segera mendorongnya saat menyadari itu; _menjijikkan._ Ia mengelap bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau _seperti itu_!"

Martis menyentuh lengannya, "Kau mengangguk tadi."

"A—kupikir… bukan… seperti itu—"

"Hm… jadi… kau tidak mau?"

Ia mengangguk, wajahnya ia selimuti. Ia akan tidur sekarang.

"Kau tahu, dari tempatku berasal, untuk membuat janji kita harus berciuman." Alucard menyibakkan selimutnya, memandang Martis. Orang itu terkekeh, ia mengusap pipi Alucard, tatapannya lembut saat Alucard memandangnya balik. "Aku akan membuat janji untuk tak meninggalkanmu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Aku… tidak mau…." tidak mau apa? Tidak mau Martis meninggalkannya, atau tidak mau mencium temannya?

"Tidak mau? Tidakkah kau takut kalau aku meninggalkanmu saat kau terlelap?"

"…." Alucard menunduk. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hanya kecupan biasa. Ia menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya pada Martis—yang menyeringai semakin lebar, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang masih tak bisa Alucard tatap dengan berani. Ini hanya temannya, apa salahnya, kan? Ia menarik napas, lalu Martis mengunci bibir Alucard dengan miliknya, menyegel janjinya untuk tak meninggalkan Alucard lagi.

.

* * *

.

Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Ia melihat Zilong, duduk di depan pintu kepala sekolah dengan tangan yang menyilang pada dada dan wajah yang babak belur. Saat ibunya meninggalkannya, ia mengampiri Zilong—tak peduli bahwa ia diminta untuk pergi langsung ke kelasnya. Zilong, saat melihatnya langsung tersenyum kecil, ia melambai, Alucard membalasnya. Seharusnya Alucard merasa senang, kalau bukan karena Martis—yang berjalan di sebelahnya, kini memiliki wajah masam saat ia melihat Zilong.

Bukan masam seperti saat ia melihat Alucard bermain dengan orang lain selain dirinya—wajahnya… benar-benar seperti sangat tidak menyukai Zilong. Alucard tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bersekolah disini." Zilong bilang padanya, ia meringis sebelum akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan senyuman lebar yang ditujukan pada Alucard.

"Ini… ini hari pertamaku," Alucard membalas, ia langsung menunjuk wajah Zilong tanpa basa-basi. "Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

"Meh," ia menghela napas. "ada anak yang mengganggu seorang anak pendiam di kelasku. Aku… aku menghajarnya."

"Oh." Walaupun Alucard tahu menghajar seseorang karena hal sepele adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik, tapi Alucard sangat senang mendengar itu. "Sakit?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Alucard mengangguk. Di sebelahnya, Martis mencibir—wajahnya kesal. Ia menarik lengan Alucard, tetapi Alucard mengabaikannya. "Apakah ini penting? Tidakkah kau harus ke kelas?"

"Terbiasa dihajar seseorang?" Alucard mulai khawatir. "Zilong… itu tidak boleh."

"Sayang, kau harus pergi ke kelasmu. Tidakkah kau takut ketinggalan pelajaran?"

Alucard tak mengindahkan Martis. Ia masih memiliki senyum miring itu pada wajahnya, matanya terfokus pada Zilong dan alisnya bertaut karena takut, membayangkan seperti apa kesakitan yang Zilong rasakan dengan wajahnya yang babak belur. "Ya, ya— _tidak boleh_ , heh, bukan berarti aku tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

Ia merengut—Zilong terdiam. Menghela napas, lalu:

"Ugh, baiklah, oke— _aku minta maaf_."

"Alu, kau mulai membuatku kesal." Martis berbisik padanya. _Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan_. "Berhenti berbicara padanya."

Alucard melirik Martis, tapi ia lanjut berbicara pada Zilong. "Tapi apakah lukamu sudah dioba—AAAH!"

Martis mencengkeram lengannya—sakit, _sakit._ Kuku-kukunya yang tajam seperti menembus permukaan kulitnya; rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia terjatuh, napasnya tercekat karena panik. "Sa-sakit…."

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Zilong menyentuh punggungnya. Ia berusaha untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada temannya—yang semula baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba langsung bertiarap di lantai. Zilong menyadari lengan pakaiannya yang warnanya berubah semakin gelap—merah, darah. "Kau… kau berdarah—"

"Alu, bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak suka melihatmu berbicara dengan orang lain."

Ia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekatinya—dan Zilong diminta untuk mundur dan menjauh darinya. Alucard meringis saat seorang dewasa menyentuh lengannya—yang saat ini masih dicengkeram Martis. "Nak? Kau bisa berdiri?"

Alucard melirik Zilong, yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kilatan matanya tidak berbohong—ia benar-benar bingung, dan khawatir. Alucard terisak, merasakan darahnya semakin mengalir dari lukanya yang terus Martis cengkeram erat. Tiba-tiba Zilong seolah memahami sesuatu. "Ini… apakah ini perbuatan Martis…?"

Ia mengangguk—Martis segera melepaskannya, wajahnya berkilat marah—murka. orang dewasa di sana mengamati lukanya. Zilong berjongkok di sampingnya, tetapi salah satu orang dewasa itu tak menyukainya. "Alu…?"

"Zilong, kau sudah cukup menyakiti orang lain—"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Ia— _ia_ …. Ugh! Ini bukan salahku!"

"Kau milikku, Alu. Aku tak menyukaimu berbicara dengan orang lain, terlebih _dia_."

 _Perih._

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Alu, sayangku." Ibunya memeluknya saat ia tiba. Ia dituntun kembali ke kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang kepala sekolah, dan melihat Zilong duduk di sana, kakinya disilangkan—orang tuanya tepat di sebelah. Zilong mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Alucard datang. "Ia yang menyakitimu?" ia bertanya, nada bicaranya tak senang.

"Bu-bukan…."

"Alu… kamu boleh jujur pada mama; dia yang menyakitimu, kan?"

Alucard menggeleng. Tetapi ibunya nampak tak percaya padanya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, ibunya di antara ia dan Zilong. Zilong berusaha untuk menyapanya, tetapi ibunya mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai, membuat Zilong berhenti, menangkap ketidaksukaan ibu temannya pada dirinya. Zilong mendecih—ia tak memandang Alucard lagi.

"Ma… ini bukan salah Zilong…." Ia mengusap lengannya yang kini sudah dibalut perban, dengan bau tak sedap antiseptik yang menyertainya. Alucard tak menyukai ini; Zilong tidak salah apa-apa. Ia yang salah—ia mengabaikan Martis, padahal ia yang meminta Martis untuk tak meninggalkannya. "I-ini salahku…."

Zilong menyela. "Bukan salahmu, Alu—"

 _"Jangan bicara padanya."_ Ibunya mendesis pada Zilong, dingin, tajam—tanpa keramahan yang biasanya ia perlihatkan pada semua orang yang ia temui. Ia lalu berpaling ke Alucard, kembali tersenyum. "Alu, sayang, yang terjadi padamu bukan salahmu—"

"Tapi ini salahku!" ia memekik, ia merasa kalau apa yang ia sampaikan akan sampai pada ibunya bila ia menangis. Ibunya selalu mendengar kalau Alucard menangis. "Ka-kalau aku mendengarkan apa yang Martis katakan padaku… ia tidak akan…."

"Martis…?" ibunya nampak heran. Lalu ia seolah memahami sesuatu. "Oh—oh, sayang… berhenti melindungi orang yang menyakitimu, sayang…."

"Zilong tidak menyakitiku! Ia tidak melakukan ini padaku!"

"Lalu siapa yang menurutmu menyakitimu?"

"Martis!"

"Alu…." ibunya menghela napas. Ia mengusap pipi anaknya—mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya lurus pada bola matanya yang berkaca. "Martis tidak mungkin menyakitimu, ia… hanya ada di kepalamu—ia tidak nyata, sayang."

Mendengar pernyataan ibunya, ia tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Pandangannya mengabur; ia merasa kalau itu tidak masuk akal. Martis tidak mungkin _tidak nyata_ —Alucard melihatnya. Alucard merasakan tangannya menyentuhnya, sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. Merasakan napasnya yang hangat pada tengkuknya, merasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangnya saat ia tertidur—

 _Martis tidak mungkin tidak nyata._

"…kan…?"

"Alu… kita akan pergi menemui Miya, sekarang juga, ya?"

"Ta-tapi… Martis nyata… ia—ia ada, ma—" tangannya segera ditarik, ia segera menjerit—memanggil-manggil Zilong, yang ekspresinya sudah menunjukkan pasrah. Ia mengabaikan Alucard—tetapi Alucard berusaha untuk meraihnya, di antara bulir air matanya, ia kemudian melihat Zilong berlari dari kursinya. Tangannya yang lain ditahan oleh Zilong.

"Maaf tante," ia memulai, ketika merasakan tatapan tajam wanita itu padanya. "A-aku… ingin bicara dengan Alucard."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi?"

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, _baji_ —ta-tante… aku tidak menyakitinya." Zilong menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Matanya melirik Alucard yang berhenti meronta pada genggaman tangan ibunya, lalu kembali pada wanita itu. "A-anda boleh lihat, sumpah, aku tidak akan—"

Tetapi ibunya tak mau.

Alucard meraih Zilong, yang berusaha untuk menariknya—tetapi wanita itu, yang menarik Alucard jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan keinginan mereka berdua untuk bersama.

.

* * *

.

Ia tak berhenti menjerit dan menangis di mobil, dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Miya—ibunya menyetir dan memutuskan untuk membawa mereka pulang karena Alucard terlalu banyak tingkah—"Ini pasti pengaruh dari temanmu itu." Setibanya di rumah, Alucard segera membanting pintu mobil dan berlari naik ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya juga—sebagai bentuk protesnya—dan mengunci pintu—ibunya di bawah meneriakinya, "Alu! Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu!" tetapi ia tak mengampiri untuk mengecek.

Alucard menaiki kasurnya, lalu segera meraih bantal kepalanya, dan mendekapnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, berusaha agar tangisannya tak bersuara. Lukanya masih terasa sakit, yang di telapak tangannya, dan juga yang masih segar pada lengannya.

Ia merasa benar-benar membenci ibunya saat ini. Ia menjeritkan frustrasinya pada bantal dalam dekapannya.

"Kau benar-benar membencinya, kan?"

Alucard menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara orang yang tidak ingin ia dengar—tetapi tangan Martis dengan cepat menahan pergerakannya—Alucard dapat merasakan dada Martis menyentuh punggungnya, dan kakinya diapit oleh sepasang kaki milik Martis. Pipi temannya diusap pada puncak kepalanya—seperti binatang yang minta dimanja.

"Alu… kau membencinya, kan?"

Ia menelan salivanya, "Le-lepas…." Tetapi Martis semakin erat mendekapnya. Napasnya menggelitik Alucard, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Alucard—tetapi Alucard terlalu sibuk untuk meronta minta dilepaskan, tidak mau Martis menyakitinya lagi. "Mar… tis aku… tidak menyukaimu…."

 _Ia takut._

Alucard menyadarinya—dirinya takut. Matanya sedaritadi gelisah melirik jari-jari temannya, yang berwarna hitam pekat, tak terasa melingkar pada perutnya. Tangannya yang kuat memerangkap Alucard seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"K-kau jahat…."

"Hm? Aku mungkin jahat, tapi… tidakkah kau pikir ia lebih jahat…?" katanya, ia meninggalkan kecupan pada tengkuk Alucard, membuat anak itu bergidik geli—dan takut. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan takut ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang amat, sangat, tidak baik pada Martis. "Ia memisahkanmu dari temanmu yang sangat kau sukai itu—aku mulai cemburu sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja, kebahagiaanmu selalu nomor satu, kan, manis?"

Alucard menarik napas dengan gemetar. "Kau pasti sangat membenci wanita itu… lagipula… ia memisahkanmu dengan paksa dari Zilong—aku yakin…" Alucard menyentuh punggung tangan Martis, membuat Martis mengendus puncak kepalanya. Ia turun, sebelum kembali pada telinganya, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Alucard secara samar. "…Zilong ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu, tadi… dan ibumu mengabaikannya…."

Ia menggeleng, tak sepenuhnya memercayai suaranya untuk merespon. "Kau pasti sangat marah padanya… seandainya ia tak ada tadi, mungkin kau masih bersama Zilong di sekolah, kan…? Bersama-sama." Alucard ingin menangis—mengingat wajah kawan barunya sebelum ibunya menariknya pergi dari sekolah. "Seandainya ia tak ada, mungkin kalian masih bersama—bukanlah menurutmu lebih baik bila ia tak ada, Alu?"

 _Seandainya ia tak ada._

"Ti-tidak…." Ia ingin membalas Martis, tetapi pintu kamarnya segera diketuk.

Martis mendecih.

Pintunya terbuka—masalahnya Alucard ingat betul ia menguncinya. Di luar sana, ibunya berdiri, bersama dengan ayahnya yang memiliki raut muka yang Alucard kenali sebagai khawatir—dahinya berkerut, walau tak selalu nampak, ia _khawatir_. Miya juga di sana, wanita itu masih tersenyum dengan tas jinjing besarnya. "Halo, manis."

"Um… Mi-Miya…." ia ingin mengatakan pada wanita itu— _Miya bisa dipercaya_ —kalau Martis menahannya. Ia tidak bisa berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi dari ibumu." Katanya—Alucard merasakan Martis membenamkan taringnya pada kulit lehernya. Sakit. _Sakit._ "Duduk manis di sana dan tunggu aku kembali, ya?"

Miya kemudian meninggalkannya, demikian pula ayahnya, dan ibunya. Pintunya ditutup rapat.

Martis masih menyentuhnya— _hentikan, hentikan, hentikan,_ tetapi ia tak berhenti. Martis mengangkat Alucard naik ke pangkuannya—menuai protes yang tak berarti baginya. "Mereka tak menyukaimu, Alu…."

"Bohong." Ia bilang, mulai tak memercayai pembelaannya.

"Menurutmu, mengapa Miya kemari? Miya bekerja mengurusi _anak-anak bermasalah_ sepertimu—kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka tak mau mengurusmu." Ia menyeringai. "Lihat, kan? Mereka tak menginginkanmu, kau tak menginginkan mereka."

Martis perlahan melepaskan Alucard saat dirasa anak itu tak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Ia terdiam—Martis masih tersenyum kepadanya, tangannya beristirahat pada punggung kecil Alucard. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa menemui _Zilong_ lagi, kau tahu? Ibumu tak menyukainya, lagipula."

Itu—entah mengapa, membuatnya merasa sangat, sangat takut. Ia tidak bisa menemui Zilong lagi.

Karena ibunya.

 _(Seandainya ia tak ada.)_

Napasnya tertahan. Ia… ia tidak bisa—ia merasa tidak bisa. Zilong—entah apa, emosinya selalu bereaksi dengan kuat bila nama itu disangkutkan dalam pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin tidak bertemu Zilong lagi—imajinasinya ia biarkan bebas; ia membayangkan dirinya, kembali ke luar sana, melihat Zilong di taman, atau di konseling kelompok mereka—tetapi ia tak boleh menyapa atau menanggapinya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terpicu.

 _Ia tidak mau._

"Atau mungkin… ibumu memisahkanmu dari Zilong karena ia tidak peduli pada kebahagiaanmu." Martis tersenyum—sinis, predator; Alucard tidak mengenali keinginan itu—dan Alucard perlahan-lahan mulai menangis. Luka yang terbuka pada lehernya terasa ngilu. "Alu, tidakkah kau pikir kalau mereka menyebalkan? Mereka… selalu saja ingin mengatur hidupmu. Seolah mereka tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

 _Seandainya ia tak ada._

 _Seandainya ia tak ada._

 ** _Seandainya ia tak ada._**

Martis tersenyum padanya. "Aku tahu yang kau inginkan—aku selalu tahu yang kau inginkan."

Pintu terbuka, dan Miya memasuki ruangan, ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Matanya lembut menatap Alucard, yang diharapkan memulai duluan percakapan mereka.

"Halo, Alu." ia menyapa, manis, seperti biasa. _Tetapi Alucard mengingat ucapan Martis._

"Aku bisa membuat mereka semua menghilang, Alu." Martis berbisik padanya. "Tetapi kau yang harus melakukannya."

Alucard perlahan turun dari tempatnya. Ia pergi ke meja belajarnya, lalu membuka lacinya—di sana, dengan ujungnya yang berkilat sinis dan mata taringnya yang ditutupi oleh kain bernoda kecokelatan, ada sebilah pisau. Miya mengamati pergerakannya, tak mengetahui apapun.

Martis menyentuh tengkuknya, Alucard merasa tangan temannya melingkari bahunya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Miya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan, manis?"

.

* * *

.

Alucard mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menyusup masuk ke kediamannya. Ia menjatuhkan pisau pada tangannya, lalu berbalik. Di sana, tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Zilong berdiri. Ketika melihat apa yang terjadi—dan Alucard di tengah-tengah, dengan tubuh ayahnya di bawah kakinya yang digengangi cairan kental seperti darah yang merembes keluar—Zilong segera berlari ke arah Alucard.

"Kau tidak apa?" ia mengecek kondisi temannya, yang segera memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah—untuk sepersekian detik, Zilong pikir Alucard yang melakukan ini semua.

"Zilong… a-aku—"

 _Alucard yang melakukan ini semua._

Zilong ingin melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari kemungkinan itu, tetapi pelukannya terasa amat sangat menyenangkan—ia merasa tenang, tak lagi memiliki amarah yang membakar hatinya. Ia merasa kalau Alucard adalah kunci yang dapat membuka slot hatinya yang terbakar selama ini.

"Alu…?"

"Ma-maaf…" ia menangis. Air matanya turun hingg Zilong merasakan bahunya basah—tetapi ia tidak keberatan. "Aku… aku tidak mau berpisah dari Zilong, jadi aku—"

"Alu, Alu… jangan khawatir." ia mendekapnya semakin erat. Alucard masih menangis. Zilong merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk membantunya—membantunya. "Apakah Martis yang membuatmu melakukan ini…?"

Zilong tak melihatnya, tetapi Alucard mengangguk dengan kuat. Tangan anak itu mencengkeram pakaiannya, tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah. "Alu… tenang—aku… kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini."

Zilong terasa hangat.

Alucard memejamkan matanya, sesekali terisak—ia dapat merasakan tangan Zilong menahan posisinya agar ia tak terjatuh saat kakinya menyerah untuk menopangnya. Ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan—mengingat tatapan kosong Miya yang seolah bertanya mengapa?—mengingat ibunya, menjerit pada dirinya. Ayahnya yang sorot matanya hangat dan kini mati, sama seperti Miya.

Ia mengingat semuanya. Dekapannya semakin dieratkan pada Zilong—ia tidak mau Zilong meninggalkannya.

"Ja-jangan pergi…." Bisiknya.

Temannya mengangguk lemah—tetapi tetap menjawab, tangannya menepuk punggung Alucard. "Aku disini, Alu…." katanya, lalu, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…."

 _Ia baik-baik saja._

 _Ada Zilong disini._

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** he-hewwo OwO

sebenernya martis disini rencananya mengambil rupa sepantaran alu—tapi saya ngerasa kurang sreg, karena kurang _fun_ (tm). warning child grooming ada karena martis udah _temenan_ sama alu sejak alu kecil. sesuai janji, semakin kemari semakin dark.

dan ah, saya bener-bener suka nulis dd jilong dan dd alu bermain bersama-sama:) seandainya ini fic normal fluff—saya gabisa berenti nulis mereka makanya interaksi mereka panjang dan kebanyakan ga penting disini huft untuk akhirnya, saya pengen nulis zilong dan alu kabur bareng, but u know, lets leave it at that.

walau rasanya ga penting, tapi miya sama martis niat awalnya selalu jadi semacem good/evil yang ngaruhin apa yang alu lakuin—well shes dead now (kenapa tiap ending chapter selalu miya yang terzalimi yalord maafkan saya)

uhhh ada lagi yang butuh penjelasan? ch4 bakal lama, mungkin. review? c:

—Jakarta, 22 Agustus 2018, 8:06 AM.


	4. dance of death

in ampulla pendere

(iv: dance of death.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. au. reincarnation/fantasy elements. implied grave robbery. organ harvest. demon summoning/demon contract/child sacrifice. little bloodplay. non-linear narrative.

 **sinopsis:** iv. semuanya tentang manusia yang menipu iblis yang menipu manusia.

 **note:** judul chapter diambil dari "danse macabre, op. 40."— _danse macabre_ , camille saint-saëns.

 **note2:** bagian ini membingungkan buat ditulis huft—saya dah ada ide sejak awal chapter apa yang terjadi/endingnya gmn tapi buat curahin (?) semuanya ke tulisan entah mengapa susah hahah

 **note3:** penjelasan di bawah; trivia, funfacts, etcetc.

.

* * *

.

Rumah Miya kini memiliki keremangan yang Alucard benci kala ia menapaki masuk kediaman wanita yang ia bunuh beberapa hari silam. Rumahnya memiliki bau amis yang tak dapat ia tutupi lebih lama lagi; semakin kentara seiring berlalunya waktu. Ia tidak betah—ia ingin keluar dari sana. Baunya seperti kematian, rumah itu. Baunya seperti Zilong.

Ia menimbang-nimbang tawaran iblis itu—iblis yang namanya tak boleh ia sebutkan selain untuk menyetujui kontraknya dengan bahan yang diperlukan diletakkan di atas altar yang terbuat dari tulang-belulang perawan (ada apa dengan iblis dan para perawan?)—dan jawabannya masih sampai pada keragu-raguan. Ia tahu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Zilong—tapi apakah ia bisa mati dan membuat Zilong melalui patah hati yang sama, karena ia memilih untuk mati demi menghidupkan kembali orang yang ia cintai?

Alucard mengacak kediaman wanita itu—toh ia sudah mati. Alucard ingin menangisi kawannya tetapi ia lebih berduka pada kematian kekasihnya—ia tidak bisa menangisi Miya ( _ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat dosanya_ ), yang seluruh peninggalannya kini menjadi esensial dalam upayanya untuk mendapatkan kembali Zilong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menemukan berbagai buku tentang alkimia dan sihir, nekromansi dan ikhtisar tentang iblis, semuanya ditulis dalam tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali.

Ia mengambil buku ikhtisar, yakin kalau ia akan memerlukannya nanti.

Kakinya menuntunnya pada sebuah ruang belakang, yang memiliki nyala lilin berwarna hijau benderang, menerangi jalan yang ia lalui. Ruangan itu memiliki lingkaran yang sama persis seperti yang ia gambar pada lantainya, hanya saja ada sedikit perpotongan di antara lingkarannya—membuat lingkaran itu tidak sempurna, dan memungkinkan iblis melarikan diri dari perangkapnya.

Ada selimut di sisi ruangan, diletakkan untuk membungkus bantal kepala.

Ada rak kayu besar yang memiliki gagang yang kemungkinan ada untuk menarik keluar laci besar dari dalam dinding. Alucard menarik gagangnya—hanya untuk segera menutupnya kembali, melihat sekilas kehadiran tubuh seseorang di dalam sana, wajahnya menjerit _mayat_ dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Alucard berani bersumpah rupa sosok dalam laci itu adalah sama seperti Miya.

Ia berlutut di tengah lingkaran—catatan yang ia ambil semula ia paparkan di hadapannya, untuk mencari bantuan pada suatu kekuatan yang lain—nama yang Miya sebut, _Karina_ , menjadi prioritas utamanya. Tetapi tak ada tulisan tentang iblis itu—Alucard pikir _Karina_ adalah teman Miya dan bukan apa yang Alucard pikirkan.

Tetapi tak ada.

Alucard tergoda untuk segera mengucapkan namanya yang tak boleh ia sebut untuk memanggil sosok itu, dan segera menyengel kontraknya dengan menggunakan jiwanya.

Hanya saja akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencari. Ada berbagai macam iblis dan informasi tentang mereka pada lembaran buku itu—cara memanggil dan mengikat; cara mencegah kehadirannya dan kelemahannya. Ia membolak-balikkan bukunya, terus hingga pada akhir halaman.

Ia tiba pada halaman terakhir; ada sebuah lembaran yang hilang, sisa sobekannya masih tertempel lem pada jilid bukunya. Alucard mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengecek tiap kolong dan ruang yang kemungkinan menyimpan selipannya. Ia mencoba untuk menerawang apa yang ditulis oleh Miya pada lembar halaman terakhir itu—sepenting apa informasi yang dimiliki selembar kertas yang hilang itu, hingga ia menyobeknya dari ikhtisar yang ia tulis dengan bantuan— _bantuan siapa?_

Apakah buku ini ditulis dengan menggunakan bantuan dan pengetahuan _Karina_?

Mengapa Karina memberitahu Miya ini semua?

Ia mendapatkan sebuah suku kata— _na._

Alucard yakin lembaran terakhir menyimpan ritual yang harus ia jalankan untuk memanggil Karina, kalau begitu. Ia berdiri dari lingkarannya, menjelajahi rumah itu sekali lagi, mengecek tiap rak dan buku yang ada, membalikkan segala hal yang kelihatan. Ia menemukan beberapa dedaunan yang mengering, tulang belulang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangannya, sebuah botol kecil kosong—yang, ketika ia buka, mengeluarkan suara desis seperti bisikan.

Selebaran promosi tentang peramal tersebar di mana-mana. Alucard mengecek tumpukan koran dan mengeluarkan kompilasi berita koran dan majalah yang—tanpa alasan jelas—dipotong oleh Miya dan dijadikan satu dalam sebuah album berwarna hitam. Alucard membuka seluruh albumnya, tetapi tetap tak ada—ia menarik lembaran demi lembarannya keluar dari plastik album itu—beberapa sulit untuk ditarik dari tempatnya, tetapi akhirnya, Alucard berhasil mengeluarkan semuanya—tanpa menemukan apapun.

Ia berpikir untuk menyerah—ia hanya perlu memanggil iblis itu dengan namanya, mengikat kontrak dengan darahnya, pada iblis itu. Tetapi ia tak mau menyerah—ia harus mencari jalan lain. Saat ini penawaran itu ada sebagai alternatif yang akan Alucard pikirkan matang-matang. Untuk sekarang, ia bekerja untuk mendapatkan solusi yang memungkinkan Zilong kembali padanya.

Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Alucard kembali melangkah ke ruang belakang, mengacak semua rak yang ia temui—tetapi ia tak menemukan _kertas itu_. Lilinnya masih menyala, hijau benderang—membuat Alucard berpikir. Aksinya yang ia lakukan karena impuls membuatnya kehilangan temannya—ah, apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia harus melakukan itu—apa yang terjadi… itu bukan salahnya.

Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan iblis itu padanya—"Kau memanggilku?" ia bertanya, mulutnya menyeringai dengan taring yang tampak tajam, sangat tajam. Matanya mengecek Alucard, dari atas ke bawah, sebelum tersenyum. Alucard menelan saliva yang terkumpul dalam mulutnya. "Ingin langsung mengutarakan proposalmu padaku?"

"Aku ingin—"

"Kekuasaan? Atau kekayaan? Maaf, sayang, untuk hal-hal rumit dan sangat, _sangat manusia_ seperti itu, kau memanggil iblis yang salah." ia menghela napas—Alucard dapat merasakan iblis itu merasa risih. "Aku tidak menawarkan hal seperti itu—ah, tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya."

" _Bukan_ —aku ingin kau… mengembalikan seseorang padaku." Ujarnya, membuat iblis itu mengangkat ekspresinya naik. Ia terlihat… tertarik. Alucard berjalan mengitarinya, perlahan. Cahaya lilin menari di antara tubuhnya dengan iblis itu, menyinari seluruh ruangan dengan keremangan. "Seseorang yang sangat penting untukku."

"Tahukah kau apa yang harus kau bayar dengan keinginan sebesar itu?"

"Setimpal, kan?"

Sang iblis tersenyum—bukan senyum yang menyejukkan hatinya. Senyuman itu membuatnya melangkah gelisah menjauh darinya. Ia merasa menyaksikan senyuman itu adalah suatu hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi. "Kau sudah mengerti? Tidakkah kau merasa takut?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tahu—nyawaku, _untuknya_." Ia menahan napasnya saat mendengar sosok itu tertawa—benar-benar tertawa, menggelegar hingga seluruh ruangan terasa bergetar di bawah kakinya. Seringainya lebar, kala Alucard berjalan mengelilinginya. Berusaha untuk mengingat rupanya. Sosok itu tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya memancarkan cahaya yang jauh lebih bersinar dalam remang basemen ini, dibanding lilin pada tangannya.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan dari luar ruangan; sebuah jendela kecil di atas dinding, dekat dengan tangga masuk basemen dari gubuk rendah di belakang rumahnya. Ia terkekeh—rendah dan terdengar sinis—sebelum beralih pada Alucard. "Sungguh, kau ingin melakukannya?"

Ia mengangguk—ada keraguan yang tiba-tiba menancapkan akar pada hatinya. _Jangan_ , suara dalam kepalanya berkata— _jangan ragu._

Ia menginginkan ini— _Zilong_ menginginkan ini— _"Aku tidak mau mati, Alu—"_

Tetapi ia tak mampu menyuarakan konsensinya. Iblis itu menatapnya, masih dengan bola mata yang bersinar, merefleksikan jiwanya yang adalah neraka tanpa ujung. "Ragu?"

Ia mengertakkan giginya. "Tidak. _Aku menginginkan ini._ "

Ia membayangkan Zilong yang terbangun dari _tidurnya_ , suatu saat, menghitung mundur dari saat ini (pasti)—meraba sisi ranjangnya dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa—seorang diri, sendirian—seperti saat mereka belum bertemu. Wajahnya muram, seperti kala ia mengunjungi makam saudara perempuannya yang terbaring tanpa nama tujuh kaki di bawah tanah.

Membayangkan pria itu berjalan tanpa arah dalam kediamannya sendiri, kesunyian dalam rumahnya memekakkan telinga, meremukkan hatinya dengan frekuensi suara yang dihasilkan dari debaran jantungnya sendiri. Ia pasti sangat kebingungan—tanpa dirinya disana, bersama. Alucard tidak ingin menimpakan perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini padanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, kalau begitu?" ia bertanya, masih tersenyum. Alucard merasa keraguan mulai melingkupi hatinya; ia tidak mau meninggalkan Zilong. "Darahmu, pada cawan itu." katanya—ia memiliki senyum lebar yang jauh lebih seperti seringai predator yang memiliki target lebih baik dari apa yang matanya tangkap. "Atau kau memiliki keraguan pada hati kecilmu itu…?"

Ia menelan salivanya—tidak menjawab, bibirnya terasa membeku. Iblis itu tertawa. "Pikir baik-baik, sayangku—kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, seandainya kau mengiyakan ini."

"Aku—"

"Kecuali… kecuali kalau kau memiliki _orang lain_ untuk menggantikan tempatmu sebagai persembahan yang kuinginkan." Alucard menatapnya, tak percaya—iblis itu balas memandang dengan licik. "Siapa tahu, mungkin kau bisa mencari dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang harganya sebanding dengan jiwamu."

Ia memiliki peluang untuk menyelamatkan Zilong; kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang dulu.

"Mungkin… bila kau tertarik, kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan temanmu yang mengenal seseorang yang mengenaliku tapi—ah, _ia sudah mati_." matanya melirik tubuh Miya di pojok ruangan dengan ekspresi sedih yang masih nampak palsu pada mata Alucard—iblis tak memiliki hati untuk bersimpati. "Aku cukup terkenal dari tempatku berasal, loh. Tentunya akan sangat mudah… mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri?" ia mengumpulkan nyali untuk bertanya. "Sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan itu."

Iblis itu tertawa. "Oh, sayang—kami tak pernah memiliki kendali atas hidup manusia kecuali manusia itu sendiri yang mengizinkan kita untuk berbuat—ini bukan opera sabun; kami harus memiliki persetujuan dari manusia yang bersangkutan sebelum dapat _menguasai_ mereka." ia melangkah maju, mendekati Alucard—pria itu mundur. "Ini tentang _kekuatan dan kekuasaan_ yang diberkahi tuhan pada kaummu—manusia lebih berkuasa dari malaikat yang jatuh, lagipula."

Alucard merasa ini adalah ide yang buruk—ia merasa bersalah. Pengajaran dari gerejanya kembali pada ingatan, membasuh mentalnya yang butuh dibaptis. Tetapi Alucard sudah lama tak memiliki tuhan—ia menolak untuk percaya pada sesuatu yang menganggapnya suatu kesalahan karena dirinya mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya.

"Bila kau siap, panggilah aku dalam doamu—"

Angin yang keras tiba-tiba menyapu ruangan—Alucard merasakan air membanjiri seluruh ruangan, bersumber dari tangga yang menuju halaman belakang. Airnya menimpa seperti badai yang kuat, menyapu lantai dan merusak lingkaran yang Alucard buat—darahnya luntur meskipun seharusnya sudah mengering di lantai. Ia menyadari dirinya yang terbuka untuk diserang saat iblis itu menarik tangannya, lalu membisikkan padanya suatu nama yang tak familiar.

" _Namaku Martis."_

Sebelum ia menghilang.

Alucard bertanya-tanya darimana hujan badai yang menyeruak masuk ke basemen ini.

.

* * *

.

Ia menemukan kertas sobekannya.

Miya menyembunyikannya di dalam botol kaca. Alucard menyocokkan sobekannya pada buku ikhtisar itu—dan cocok. Ia segera meluruskan kertas itu dan berusaha membaca—tetapi terlalu banyak coret-coretan. Ia yakin ia melihat Karina, namun sepertinya kembali ditimpa dengan Selena—atau apakah itu kebalikannya? Ia tidak begitu peduli. Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Wanita itu menyimpan nyaris semua bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memanggilnya—ditemukan dengan mudah dalam keadaan sistematis dalam rak di ruang belakang, lengkap dengan label di tiap tas/botol/kemasan yang Alucard temukan. Ia meletakkan semuanya di dalam sebuah ampul (usang; tapi masih terpakai), yang kemudian ia tuangkan anggur merah—sambil mengucapkan mantra, sesuai yang tertulis di sana secara berulang-ulang.

Ada dua set mantra—ia memilih satu, memejamkan matanya dan berharap yang terbaik.

" _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae."_

Tetapi hening.

Tidak ada siapapun di depannya.

Ia pikir ia melakukan suatu hal yang salah—tetapi sepasang tangan menyusup dan memeluknya dari belakang. Alucard berbalik—mata iblis itu ramah, ia terkikik menyaksikan reaksi manusia di hadapannya. Tangannya dilambaikan. "Halo, tuan manusia. Aku mendengar panggilanmu—aku mengapresiasi persembahanmu."

"Namamu Karina?"

Iblis itu—mengambil rupa seorang gadis, dengan mata sayu yang memandang Alucard dengan bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum menyeringai. Alucard merasa seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi—bukankah semua iblis demikian? Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, rambutnya yang tergerai mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. "Tentu. _Aku Karina_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengetahui—"

"Ah, ah, ah—berhenti sampai situ." Karina—iblis itu—tersenyum pada Alucard, maklum. "Pengetahuan bukan cabangku. Kau mungkin ingin memanggil… kau tahu, _bukan-aku_. Aku hanya dapat memberi kekuasaan dan kejayaan padamu."

"Ini tentang salah satu dari kaummu—kau pasti mengetahuinya; ia bilang ia cukup terkenal."

"Siapa?"

"…aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya."

Karina terkekeh. "Ah. Kau keberatan dengan penawarannya dan ingin mencari alternatif? Aku mungkin tahu siapa makhluk tolol yang menawarkan hal seperti itu. Mau bermain tebak-tebakan? Beri sinyal bila aku mengucapkan namanya, ya? Alice. Zhask. Helcurt. Argus." Ia melangkah menjauh—Alucard tak berniat untuk mengikutinya. Setelah agak jauh—sambil terus menyebutkan nama-nama iblis yang ia ketahui—ia kembali, hingga dari mulutnya terselip nama itu, "—Martis. Ba—"

Ia menunjuk Karina.

"Martis." wanita itu mendesis, masih tersenyum. Dari mulutnya, kata-kata melantun diselingi racun yang kuat. "Arogan sekali." ia mendekat pada Alucard, berlutut dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, hingga ia melingkari tangannya pada leher Alucard, dadanya menekan Alucard. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tuan tampan? Pertanyaanmu memerlukan bayaran yang setimpal, omong-omong."

"Bayaran seperti apa?"

"Hmm… karena seseorang sudah mengklaim nyawamu—mungkin… bukan-nyawamu." Ia menjilat daun telinga Alucard—membuatnya bergidik tak nyaman. Suaranya rendah dan lembut kala ia berbisik, "Kau tahu… aku mencium kematian seseorang padamu—seseorang yang sangat _kakakku_ —maaf—sangat, sangat… _ku_ sayangi. Aku menginginkan apa yang tersisa darinya." ia menatap Alucard. "Jantungnya. Untuk informasi."

Ia menelan salivanya—bukan apa-apa, kan? Toh… Miya… sudah mati. (Ia berbicara tentang Miya, kan?)

Tidak ada artinya.

Ia mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Ia meletakan jantungnya pada sebuah mangkok kaca yang ia bungkus dengan kain berwarna hitam kelam. Jantungnya berdebar lemah seolah masih memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh yang sudah tak ada (bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?). Ia tidak menyukai baunya— _busuk._ Sudah terlalu lama. Berat (amat berat) di dalam mangkok itu. Rumahnya pun pekat akan aroma kematian yang berusaha untuk tak ia tanggapi. Saat ia kembali, Karina masih di sana.

Alucard meletakkan mangkok kaca tersebut di hadapannya, yang segera diambil dan didekap erat.

"Apa sesuatu yang harganya senilai dengan jiwaku? Apa yang… ia inginkan?"

Karina bersenandung. "Ia hanya menginginkanmu, tampan." katanya. "Ia tak pernah diam—waktu di dunia ini bergulir lebih cepat dibanding waktu di tempatku berasal; kau tidak tahu berapa abad yang kulalui, hanya dia yang terus berceloteh tentang keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang manusia yang hatinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain."

Alucard mendengarkan. "Ia ingin membuatmu menjadi miliknya; mendorongmu hingga ke ujung dan membuatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri— _hanya untuk mengingat dirinya seorang_." Karina memandangnya dengan seringai lebar, mengetahui betul Alucard merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakan padanya. "Tapi ternyata kau sudah gila tanpa memerlukan hasutannya—dua iblis dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga bulan? Haruskah kita memberikanmu sertifikat rekor?"

"Kau… tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama—adakah sesuatu yang harganya senilai dengan jiwaku?" ia bertanya—ia tahu… siapapun manusia yang kurang beruntung harus ia tambahkan pada daftar dosanya.

 _Karina_ terkekeh, ia menyentuh pipi Alucard. "Oh, tentu—tapi itu bukan bagianku untuk bercerita, kan?" ia beranjak. Alucard memandang punggungnya yang tertutupi surai panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas, menari bersama semilir angin yang tak ada dalam ruangan ini. "Ia tinggal di tempat yang sangat, sangat jauh dari sini."

"Katakan siapa." Nadanya mengancam—ia tahu akan sia-sia, tapi ia merasa sangat membutuhkan orang ini. Kunci lain untuk mendapatkan Zilong. Ia tahu ia egois—ia tahu ini akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya, tetapi demi bersama Zilong, kebahagiaannya akan berlipat dan penyesalannya akan terkubur jauh.

"Tidak sabar? Tapi… ah, kau tidak akan bisa menyebrangi jembatannya."

"Di-dimana orang itu?—jauh dari sini? Aku bisa mendatangi—"

"Sangaaat jauh dari sini. Kau tidak memiliki _waktu_ untuk mengunjunginya." Ia menyeringai saat menangkap kekecewaan pada wajah pria itu. "Tapi, tentu saja, dengan bantuanku—tidak ada yang mustahil."

Alucard masih memandangnya— _bayarannya harus setimpal._

"Apa yang… kau inginkan?"

"Oh—tidak, manis, aku bukan monster. Kau sudah memberiku _lebih dari cukup_." Karina mendekat padanya—ia mendekap Alucard sangat dekat, intim, bisa dibilang—bibirnya berbisik dan jarinya menari menyentuh tengkuk Alucard. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Alucard dalam bahasa yang tak pernah ia pahami sebelumnya, tetapi matanya terbuka lebar.

Iblis itu menjauh darinya, senyumannya lebar—seringai, seringai, seringai sinis penuh dengan niatan jahat, menginginkan kehancuran. Wajah itu kemudian berubah—kembali seperti seorang gadis naif; ia terkekeh. "Kau mungkin akan melihat hal-hal yang tak kau inginkan, tapi kau tidak akan mengingat apapun yang terjadi sana—orang itu pun… tidak akan mengingat apapun yang terjadi sini."

"Aku hanya tinggal… membawanya untuk _menyebrang_?"

Karina mengangguk, matanya berkilat—Alucard berusaha untuk tak menangkap kesinisannya, tetapi akhirnya, ia seolah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan memiliki akhir yang buruk bagi dirinya dalam jangka panjang. Karina memiliki motif lain selain membantunya—tetapi Alucard memilih untuk tak memedulikannya. "Jangan sampai ia mengetahui siapa kau, dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang kubutuhkan untuk… melakukan ini?"

Siapapun itu yang ia perlukan—ia berhutang maaf padanya.

Ia menulis surat untuk orang itu—siapapun itu.

.

* * *

.

Permukaan cerminnya beriak tenang ketika Alucard menyentuhnya.

Alucard mengambil langkah lebar agar tak menginjak deretan lilin pada kaki cermin—lalu ia tiba pada basemen rumahnya, melalui riak cermin itu—dengan penampakan yang sama, kecuali jejak darah dan perangkap yang ia gambar dengan darah Miya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak merasakan perbedaan pada keadaan sekelilingnya—mungkinkah Karina berbohong padanya? Atau ia melafalkan mantra yang salah?

Ia memutuskan untuk tak mencapai kesimpulan dengan tergesa. Kakinya menapaki anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke dapur rumahnya. Rumah yang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah rumahnya, namun disaat yang bersamaan rasanya seperti bukan rumahnya. Alucard mengedarkan pandangannya—dan merasa kalau ia seperti tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

Ia menepis pemikiran itu, lalu berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah untuk menangkap penglihatan dua orang—wanita dan pria, duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa yang jelas tak ia kenali. Ia menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk ke lorong rumah yang lantainya kini dihiasi _sigilum_ yang merangkak dari bawah basemen rumahnya di sisi lain cermin.

Arahnya perlahan naik ke tangga—warna putih seperti kapur semakin bersinar.

Hingga ia tiba pada pintu kamar yang seharusnya adalah kamar tamu; kosong. Tanpa penghuni.

Ia berdehem, mempersiapkan wajah ramah untuk membujuk siapapun di dalam sana untuk membantunya. Ia tersenyum. Berpura-pura mengenali orang di dalam sana—ramah. Ia harus bisa membujuknya. "Hai, maaf aku terlambat—"

Kamar itu kosong. Tanpa penghuni.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi nyatanya ada sebuah ranjang kecil dan gumpalan selimut di atasnya—ada orang di dalam sana. Ia mengintip dari celah selimutnya yang ia buka dan—" _oh."_

 _Oh, tuhan._

Orang itu— _anak itu_ nampak sangat kecil. Terlalu kecil. Usianya mungkin belum menyentuh 10— _mengapa?_

Apa yang diinginkan iblis itu dari anak ini?

Hati kecilnya berbisik lirih untuk mundur dari kegilaan ini. Mungkin ia harus mundur dan menyerah—mata anak itu memandangnya waspada, bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah memperberat niatannya untuk membawanya ke seberang cermin—ke dunianya. Ia—ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Anak ini tidak perlu—anak ini tidak seharusnya—

"Halo." Ia menyapa—kala anak itu merangkak mundur, Alucard merasakan keputusannya berubah menjadi penyesalan. Anak ini tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam keinginan egoisnya. Mungkin ia harus melepaskan Zilong—anak ini tidak perlu terlibat, kan?

Tidak— _tidak._ Ia harus melakukan ini.

 _Untuk Zilong._

Anak ini bukan siapa-siapa.

Ia bisa melakukan ini.

"Um. Halo…?" balasnya—ia mengeratkan selimutnya, mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Wajah anak itu mengerut; takut, atau bingung. "Si-siapa kau…?"

Alucard berjalan mendekati anak itu, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya—bola matanya membulat ketakutan. Alucard merasa bersalah—namun dengan anak ini… ia akan lebih mudah. Membujuknya untuk ikut bersama Alucard menyebrang. "Kau pasti adiknya Miya, ya?" ia berusaha meringankan suasananya—tertawa, lalu meraih pipi anak itu. Anak itu menolaknya dengan sangat tak suka. "Miya bilang ia kehilangan adik laki-lakinya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa Mia?" ia bertanya—mudah untuk menjawab tetapi mengingat temannya yang ia bunuh dan ia manfaatkan bahkan setelah kematiannya sekalipun—Alucard merasa perasaan tak nyaman itu menyelimuti hatinya. Mulut anak itu terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Alucard menyela.

"Hei, berapa umurmu?" Alucard menatapnya, lembut, sambil tertawa—tak peduli berapa besar usahanya untuk menutupi motifnya, anak itu seolah mengetahui sesuatu. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya—maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku?"

Matanya melirik ragu pintu kamarnya dan Alucard. "Uh…."

Ia tidak akan menerima tidak untuk jawaban. "Kumohon?" ia berusaha untuk tersenyum—tetapi mungkin anak itu melihat sesuatu yang lain pada pendar matanya, hingga ia tidak ikut tersenyum, dan malah makin terlihat skeptis. "Ini kepentingan hidup dan mati seseorang yang sangat, sangat, kusayangi. Tidak maukah kau membantuku melakukan _suatu hal kecil_ untuk suatu hal yang besar?"

Anak itu nampak berpikir—tapi pada akhirnya, ia menggeleng, tanpa alasan. Alucard pikir mungkin ia tak mau orang tuanya menangkap basah dirinyayang berbincang dengan orang asing dalam rumah mereka.

"Ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita, bagaimana?"

Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan, akhirnya.

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, tapi perlahan ia mengangguk. Alucard tersenyum padanya, ia meraih tangan anak itu dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamarnya, mengikuti jejak seperti kapur yang bersinar di bawah lantai—yang perlahan terdistorsi menjadi sesuatu dengan warna kemerahan—seluruh rumah ini pun demikian. Alucard memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, sedangkan anak itu menautkan alisnya ketakutan.

"Jangan takut."

Tetapi Alucard merasakan darahnya membeku, ketika ruang tengah yang semula ia lalui kini digenangi oleh darah dari pria yang tadi duduk di atas sofa—tetapi anak itu nampak tak peduli. Tangannya menunjuk sofa—dan ia melambaikan tangannya, seolah menyapa apapun itu yang ia lihat. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya—mengabaikan tubuh seseorang yang juga bersimbah darah di dapur, kali ini seorang wanita.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Anak itu terkekeh kecil, "Papa dan mama."

 _Papa dan mama_.

Alucard merasakan sesalnya membuih di hatinya—anak ini juga tentunya memiliki orang tua. Memiliki figur ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya.

Alucard tak pernah disayang orang tuanya, terlebih ibunya—eksistensinya selalu _diharamkan_ —ayahnya tidak ada. Ibunya membencinya. Penyiksaan selalu menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Ibunya tak menginginkannya. Ayahnya selalu menghilang.

Ia tiba pada basemen rumahnya—mengajak anak itu untuk menyeberang melalui cermin tinggi yang permukaannya berwarna putih, memantulkan samar-samar cahaya lilin di seberang—di dunianya. Penyesalannya semakin terasa berat ketika anak itu menapaki kakinya di dunia ini; kotor. Anak itu memandangnya dengan bola mata yang melebar, namun kosong—mengapa tatapannya seperti itu?

Tubuhnya dituntun ke hadapan lingkaran itu—ia berusaha menutupi mata anak itu dari penglihatan yang tidak diinginkan—sisa onggokan tubuh seseorang yang telah dikuliti dan tulang-belulang yang belum sepenuhnya disusun untuk membuat altar yang ia perlukan. Ia merasakan tangannya gemetar—mungkin sudah sejak lama. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat—siapapun yang mengamati tahu ia tak beristirahat semenjak _Zilong_ —tapi ia harus melakukan ini.

"Hei, kita di sini." Ia berujar—ia berusaha untuk tak mengetahui apapun tentang anak ini ketika ia bertelut di hadapan cawan emas itu. Anak itu kemudian memandangnya dengan sayu—bingung. Alucard tersenyum kepadanya, meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ia menggumamkan namanya—" _Martis,_ "—tak peduli kalau perangkapnya sudah tak bisa berfungsi dengan seharusnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Tawanya seketika mengisi kehampaan ruangan—anak itu segera berlutut di sampingnya, tangannya berpegang erat pada tubuh Alucard yang merasakan suhu ruangan yang turun beberapa derajat. Ia menoleh ke kiri, dan ke kanan—hingga bola mata benderang itu menampakkan dirinya, tepat di hadapan mereka. Anak itu, seperti yang Alucard duga, terlonjak ketakutan, berhadapan langsung dengan objek mimpi buruknya.

Martis terkekeh. "Aww, manis, tidakkah kau mengetahuiku?"

Anak itu menggeleng kuat, dari matanya air mengalir—ia memandang Martis, lalu Alucard, menambah perasaan bersalahnya dengan bola mata yang terbelalak ketakutan. Jawaban yang diberikan anak itu membuat Martis meringankan derajat intensitas senyumnya—senyum yang mengerikan itu mengalus. Lalu sebelum Alucard sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tubuh iblis itu diliputi oleh kepulan asap hitam gelap yang baunya seperti polusi dari kendaraan bermotor.

Dan ia berdiri di sana—dengan wujud yang berbeda. Senyumannya lebar, taring dan cakarnya masih ada—tapi ia tak lagi menyerupai monster. Anak itu pun, sepertinya tak lagi menakutinya. Ia melompat dan mengampirinya dengan riang gembira. _"Martis!"_

Anak itu memeluk kakinya—Martis menurunkan tubuhnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala anak itu dengan mesra. Senyumannya lebar—tangannya yang dengan hati-hati ia posisikan agar tak menyakiti pipi anak itu meraba dengan lembut, "Ku-kupikir Martis meninggalkanku…."

Ia merengut. Manis. Membuat iblis dalam wujud manusia itu tertawa, rendah. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Alu…" katanya— _Alu?_

"Kau menginginkan anak ini?" ia bertanya, keras-keras pada Martis—agar anak itu menjauh dari iblis itu. Tidak aman—anak ini benar-benar sesuatu. Tidak seharusnya orang-orang tersenyum senang saat bertemu langsung dengan iblis. Tapi anak itu tersenyum lebar seperti ia bertemu dengan kawan lamanya. "…siapa dia, sebenarnya…?"

Martis tak menjawabnya—kejutan. "Cepatlah lakukan—aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Siapa anak ini, Martis?" ia tak dijawab, jadi ia beralih pada anak itu—Alu? "Hei, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Na-namaku? Oh, aku A—"

" _Namanya tidak penting_ , kan?" ia menggeram—benar-benar, liar, menggeram. Martis tidak ingin Alucard mengetahui siapa anak ini, membuat Alucard ingin mendorong pertanyaan itu hingga anak ini menjawabnya dengan jelas. Anak itu nampak ngeri mendengar geramannya. Ia melangkah mundur. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih penting, sayang; _Zilong-_ mu jauh lebih penting dari anak ini, kan? _—_ jadi cepatlah lakukan sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku."

 _Ragu._

Ia mulai ragu.

Siapa anak ini?

Ia bertelut, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak itu, yang tak sedikitpun menampilkan kebingungan pada raut mukanya. Ia mengeluarkan pisau tajam—dan tak sedikitpun membiarkan anak itu melihat, ia meraih telapak tangannya. Alu—nama anak itu—memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum benar-benar meringis dan menangis saat Alucard menggores telapak tangannya secara horizontal dengan mata pedangnya. Darahnya mengumpul pada tangannya yang terbuka, perlahan tertuang pada cawan keemasan di hadapan mereka.

Anak itu melawan, tapi ia tak dapat menyaingi kekuatan Alucard yang menahannya. "Karena kau sudah disini… apakah aku harus meletakkan cawannya pada tul—"

"Tidak, tidak—kemarikan tangannya." Alucard mendengar anak itu terisak—saat ia melepaskan, Martis segera meraih tangannya, lalu menjilati darah yang mengotori tangan anak itu. Anak itu berhenti menangis. "Aku tidak begitu peduli pada altar tulang-belulang itu—semuanya hanya formalitas." Katanya.

Alucard menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan tak nyaman—rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi saat anak itu tiba-tiba terjatuh, ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri setelah Martis dengan sugestif membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya yang terbuka. Ia terbaring lemas di lantai, napasnya lemah—Alucard ingin mengangkatnya, tapi ia dihentikan. "Belum selesai."

Ia menelan salivanya. "A-apa lagi…?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu."

…tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Martis menghela napas—apakah iblis bernapas? "Tidak pernah dengar? _Seal the deal with a kiss_ —"

"Oh, tuhan—tidak." Ia berbalik, tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh iblis itu. Bisa-bisanya ia meminta hal seaneh itu. "Aku tidak akan—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan membantumu." Katanya, nadanya sombong, ia mengetahui kelemahan Alucard. "Atau kau bisa membangunkan si manis ini dan membiarkanku menciumnya—maksudku, anak malang sudah membayarnya, kau hanya tinggal memeteraikan kontrak ini dengan _ciuman. Kecil_."

"Aku tidak seharusnya—"

"Kau khawatir kau _tidak setia_ pada Zilong, hm? Tidak bisa berselingkuh kalau kekasihmu mati, sayang." Martis mendekatinya, wajahnya semakin dekat—menyaksikan Alucard yang berpikir keras, mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mudah sekali dibujuk untuk setuju, manusia. "Anggap saja kau memberikan ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang akan mengembalikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Alucard melihat anak itu—ia tidak mungkin bisa menyaksikan anak itu kembali membayar apa yang seharusnya ia bayar. Jadi Alucard menghela napas, berat. Tubuhnya kembali menghadap Martis yang kini tersenyum padanya. Tangannya diulurkan untuk menarik Alucard mendekat padanya. "Setelah itu, kembalikan semuanya seperti semula— _kembalikan Zilong padaku_."

"Tentu, tentu." Martis semakin mendekat—Alucard memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Martis. Tak nyaman—aneh, aneh, aneh—ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Ia seharusnya memikirkan Zilong—memikirkan apa yang kekasihnya mungkin katakan padanya, bila ia mengetahui Alucard pergi dan mencium orang—iblis—lain dengan bibirnya; membagi ciumannya yang seharusnya hanya untuk Zilong seorang.

Martis menciumnya lama—hingga kepalanya terasa ringan, dan perlahan kesadarannya terselip dari dirinya. Saat ia dilepaskan, ia segera terjatuh, matanya bergulir lemas tak bisa memandang jelas, pikirannya tak mampu memandang lurus.

Alucard melihat Martis membungkus pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kain putih tanpa noda, lalu berjongkok dan mengecup anak itu sebelum mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan matanya yang berkilat posesif seperti anak itu hanyalah miliknya seorang, sekarang. Alucard mendengarnya samar-samar berkata, _"Kau milikku sekarang, selamanya, Alucard."_

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun di depan ranjangnya, Zilong masih berbaring di sana. Tubuhnya hangat.

Alucard tak menyadari dirinya yang menangis—ia segera melompat menaiki ranjang mereka, dan mendekap Zilong erat—pria itu mengaduh, matanya terbuka perlahan dan Alucard kembali merasakan hatinya melompat dari dadanya. Zilong mengamatinya dengan heran—suara yang Alucard rindukan—memanggilnya, menjeritkannya—berkata padanya, dengan perlahan, "Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Napasnya tertahan—ia disini; Zilong disini—ia membiarkan air matanya membasahi pundak pakaian pria lainnya. Kekasihnya. Baik-baik saja—disini. Rasanya seperti mimpi. "Y-ya—aku baik-baik saja—kau disini. Tidak apa-apa. _Semuanya baik-baik saja._ " ia melebarkan senyumnya, tangannya mengusap pipi Zilong dengan penuh afeksi yang lama ia bungkam karena _Zilong sudah mati_ —tapi ia ada di sini. Ia melumat bibir pria itu; apa yang telah lama ingin ia lakukan—hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Zilong masih membiarkan Alucard menelusuri mulutnya—memberikannya ruang untuk masuk dengan cepat, Alucard menyentuh Zilong, seluruh bagian tubuhnya, hingga berhenti pada jantungnya yang berdebar tergesa—kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ia menciumi kekasihnya hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan. "Aku mencintaimu, Zilong—aku benar-benar merindukanmu, oh— _oh, tuhan_ ,"

Tangannya menyentuh leher Zilong—masih ingin merasakan kehangatan itu, meyakinkannya kalau Zilong telah kembali bersamanya. Dadanya terasa penuh—ia merasa lengkap. Zilong mendekapnya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi, Alu?"

Alucard mengangguk, ia tak menjawab. Zilong masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lembut—tak mengetahui apapun yang Alucard lakukan—Alucard akan mempertahankan situasinya seperti itu; Zilong tak mengetahui apapun. "Tapi tidak apa—ka-kau disini… aku… aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Alu." katanya. Alucard meraih tangannya, mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan jarinya yang berdiam sepersekian detik pada nadinya. Matanya kembali pada wajah Zilong; bersemu merah—yang selalu senantiasa membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin kembali mencium bibir itu hingga kemerahan—sekarang karena semuanya tidak apa-apa. Zilong telah kembali padanya.

Tetapi ia tak melakukannya—ia hanya terus mendekap pria itu, bersamanya. "Jangan… jangan meninggalkanku lagi, Zilong." Ia mencengkeram pakaian pria itu—tak membiarkan ekspresinya nampak pada Zilong. "Aku… aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

Zilong tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Alu—aku… aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan itu."

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** *emma roberts voice* surprise, bitch

ssh saya tau saya blg update ch4 bakal lama—itu karena saya salah baca deadline pengumpulan esai, maap.

mantra yang ada disini bener-bener dikutip dari serial tv supernatural; saya bukannya males riset ato apa, tapi tentang demon summoning, emang ga pernah ada informasi yang konkret dan sejarah yang nyatet beginian "pernah terjadi"—iyala n_n ritual yang terjadi disini juga ga nyata—saya ngambil metodenya dari ide tentang cerita yang pernah saya karang beberapa tahun lalu (yang juga, ngambil inspirasi dari berbagai sumber), kalo ada kemiripan ama cerita lain yang pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, mungkin cuma kebetulan. maaf:)

'karina' disini bukan bener-bener karina. saya juga mau nyebut kalo martis/alu di ch3 yang sedikit pedo—ups—dijelasin di sini. bukannya ga signifikan dan cuma sekedar fanservice(?); semuanya selalu ada dengan alasan (minus bola di basemen dr ch1, fuck that tbh idk why i put that there)—bagian dari ch3 ada karena martis janji ke alu buat ga ninggalin dia— _'seal the deal with a kiss'_.

tentang martis yang bilang kalau itu semua cuma formalitas—terlebih bagian alu ngebunuh miya, itu juga, seharusnya gaperlu dilakuin—karena _cuma formalitas_ , dan karena saya rasa martis bakal jadi bajingan yang nginstruksiin demikian buat liat orang gila macem apa yang mau ngelakuin hal sejahat yang harus dilakuin buat manggil dia.

ch3 dan ch4 endingnya sengaja mirip—chapter 2 seharusnya berakhir pas miya mati, tapi saya ngerasa kalo kayak gitu ch4 malah bakal terlalu panjang—ini jg dah terlalu panjang karena note pls.

happy ending? whats that? suffer.

mungkin saya bakal buat side story tentang karina/miya? saya gatel sih, pengen nulis mereka (hubungan mereka di au ini, tentunya), tapi zialu selalu lebih menarik dibanding mereka /cri jadi mungkin ngga.

makasih yang dah mampir baca! how tf ppl read this mess is beyond me tbh. ada pertanyaan? c:

—Jakarta, 26 Agustus 2018, 4:38 PM.


	5. the sweet sound

in ampulla pendere

(5: the sweet sound.)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. au. reincarnation/fantasy elements. ambiguous, non-linear narrative. insanity. implied chateracter death. implied self harm. drug abuse. implicit.

 **sinopsis:** 5: zilong menemukan surat dalam rak di basemen rumah—pengakuan dosa; katanya, dibungkus manis dalam amplop cokelat besar. katanya: tuhan di surga, maafkan aku atas dosa yang akan kuperbuat.

 **note:** judul chapter diambil dari "il dolce suono"—the sweet sound, aria dari opera lucia di lammermoor, gaetano donizetti.

 **note2:** terima kasih dah baca, review, fav/follow etcetc—saya nerima kritik dan pertanyaan (balik kesini kalo ada pertanyaan untuk dijawab) maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspektasi, ngebingungin, ini itu gajelas—percayalah, idenya sebenernya bagus di kepala saya, tapi abal setelah saya tuangin (as per usual i guess). makasih untuk semuanya!

.

* * *

.

Ia selalu marah.

Sejak ia kecil, ayahnya selalu bilang kalau ia memiliki amarah yang meledak-ledak di hatinya. Ayahnya bercanda dan mengatakan mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya di kehidupan sebelumnya, yang membuat amarahnya selalu membakar hatinya hingga ia tak mau membiarkan orang lain masuk untuk melihat seberapa parah api yang senantiasa melalap habis kesabarannya.

Hingga anak sialan itu datang.

Dengan bola mata biru cerah—terlalu, sangat cerah—hingga Zilong percaya kalau sesuatu dengan binar seperti itu bukan manusia. Zilong selalu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat anak itu meraih tangannya, tidak ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri dari konseling kelompok yang rutin mereka hadiri di rumah sakit, menunggu orang tuanya datang menjemput.

Orang dewasa bilang, ia memiliki masalah emosional yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya. Zilong tidak peduli. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu merasa semuanya tidak penting. Ia memukuli anak kelasnya bila melihat ia menjahati anak pendiam di kelasnya. Ia mengeluarkan umpatan yang ia dengar dari orang dewasa di televisi, menghinanya hingga ia menangis lalu mengendus pergi setelah memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak peduli, tapi ia masih bertindak sesuai dengan impulsnya.

Ia seharusnya tidak peduli.

Entah mengapa— _ia merasa ia seharusnya tidak peduli._

Hingga hari itu—ia berhenti tidak peduli. Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menyaksikan anak itu bersimbah darah di rumahnya sendiri, dengan pisau yang jelas-jelas di tangannya. Ia melakukannya—Zilong, dengan instingnya tahu ia melakukannya—tetapi ia tak memiliki impuls untuk melarikan diri. Anak sialan yang seharusnya tak ia pedulikan—hanya satu lagi individu yang mampir dalam hidupnya; persona yang tidak penting dan akan segera berlalu—

Zilong tak melepaskannya.

Anak itu—Alucard, yang namanya sangat karib dan fasih ia ucapkan dengan lidahnya—menangis dan memeluknya. Zilong tidak peduli pada jaket favoritnya dan jins barunya—ia hanya peduli pada anak itu. "Alu, Alu… jangan khawatir." Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, bau amis menyapa hidungnya—pikirannya mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan kebenarannya. "Apakah Martis yang membuatmu melakukan ini?"

Karena— _siapa lagi?_ Alucard menceritakan tentang temannya di konseling kelompok mereka—Zilong mendengarkan tentang Maris, Metis, Marhits sialan itu. Zilong tahu semua orang dewasa ingin memonopoli segala hal; impuls yang kuat untuk mendominasi seluruh hal yang mereka temukan—tetapi teman Alucard seketika menjadi nomor satu untuk orang dewasa yang tak Zilong sukai.

Zilong membencinya.

Terlebih setelah Alucard disakiti di hadapannya, dan ia tak berdaya untuk menghentikannya.

"Alu… tenang—aku… kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini." ia berpikir untuk menyembunyikan Alucard ke rumahnya. Pakaian dan senjatanya dapat dengan mudah ia sembunyikan dan ia musnahkan dari permukaan bumi. Ia bisa melakukannya. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

Ini hal mudah—ini untuk Alucard.

Mengapa ia sangat, sangat peduli pada anak yang baru ia kenal sejak lima hari lalu, mungkin? Mungkin ia harus menghubungi polisi—tetapi ia tidak mau orang dewasa memonopoli Alucard darinya. Ia tidak ingin Alucard pergi dari hidupnya seperti konselor pertama, dan keduanya, lalu ketiga, dan keempat—seperti temannya saat ia berada di prasekolah—seperti tetangganya jauh sebelum ia masuk sekolah—seperti… _seperti ibunya._

"Ja-jangan pergi…." Ia berbisik, lirih—membuat Zilong merasakan hatinya pecah berkeping-keping. Isakannya membuat hati Zilong semakin mantap untuk membantunya. Zilong mengangguk lemah, larut dalam pikirannya. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh punggung Alucard, menepuknya lembut agar anak itu merasakan kehadirannya.

"Aku disini, Alu…." ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…."

.

* * *

.

Ia menghubungi polisi—melaporkan adanya upaya perampokan. Mereka tak menemukan senjatanya—mereka menganalisis pelaku lebih dari satu orang. _Alucard beruntung selamat._

Selanjutnya, ia pikir ia bisa bersama Alucard—bila ayahnya mau menerima Alucard untuk tinggal bersamanya. Menjaganya dari pikirannya yang ingin menyakitinya.

Tapi Alucard kemudian dibawa pergi, dikembalikan pada kerabatnya hingga ia tiba pada usia dewasa untuk mengklaim warisannya. Zilong menggeram—ia menendang dan memukul semua orang dewasa yang berusaha menjauhinya dari Alucard—temannya pun ikut menangis, tangannya meraih Zilong—ia menarik Alucard pergi dari komite dan membawanya bersembunyi pada tempat yang ia sukai untuk sendirian.

Ini adalah ruang amannya—alam terbuka, hutan. Tak ada siapapun.

Alucard memandangnya dengan takut—mengapa ia takut? "A-aku… tidak ingin pergi." Katanya. Zilong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Alucard yang sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Zilong pikir hawa dingin, tapi bola matanya merefleksikan sesuatu yang lain—ia tak mempertemukan matanya dengan Zilong. Jari-jarinya menari kikuk di atas pahanya. "Zilong… aku… aku tidak mau pergi."

"Tidak usah pergi, kalau begitu." Balasnya. "Tinggal disini. Bersama-sama denganku—kita berdua." Ia tersenyum, "Kurasa kita bisa menjadi tim yang baik."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu melihat kita, Alu—hanya kita berdua." Ia setengah memohon—ia membutuhkan Alucard. Hanya Alucard yang ia percayakan hatinya. Ia meletakkan hatinya pada telapak tangan anak itu—dan ia tak mau melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. "Kita bisa menyembunyikan diri kita dari semua orang, dan menjadi diri kita sendiri, bersama-sama, di suatu tempat."

Itu membuat Alucard tersenyum—hingga matanya mendelik, dan ia meringkuk dalam posisi duduknya. "Apa yang—"

Alucard menjerit, kesakitan. Zilong mengamatinya, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Napasnya memburu dan keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. "Alu…?"

Anak itu menjerit, wajahnya memerah kala ia tersedak salivanya sendiri. Sepatah-dua patah kata keluar dari mulutnya dengan sulit, "Martis—aku—sakit… henti—"

Zilong menarik Alucard untuk berdiri dan kembali duduk—tapi anak itu terus memeluk perutnya, tubuhnya meringkuk kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali mengapus kesakitan itu dari Alucard—tetapi ia tak berdaya melawan imajinasi Alucard yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Ia tak membantu Alucard untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

Ia ikut bertelut di samping Alucard, mengusap punggungnya hingga anak itu merasa baikan.

Alucard seharusnya merasa baikan—tapi ia tidak. Hingga rintihannya tak terdengar lagi, dan napasnya yang melemah menciptakan lampu merah pada Zilong, yang sigap membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar seperti bulan purnama melihat pakaian kawannya yang tercabik seperti baru saja diterkam oleh binatang buas—darah bersumber dari segala penjuru, membuat Zilong semakin panik.

Ia menggendong anak itu untuk kembali ke peradaban—memohon untuk bantuan dari orang dewasa yang harusnya bisa menolong Alucard.

Mereka menolong Alucard.

Zilong tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi—kabar pun tak ada.

Alucard seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

.

* * *

.

Setiap hari, ia berjalan melalui rumah itu—rumah yang terbengkalai termakan usia, tanpa penghuni. Sejak ia bersekolah hingga ia bekerja pun, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki untuk melewati rumah itu, menangkap kehadirannya dalam periferal. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ia kembali pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi rumahnya, dengan bayangan seseorang yang mengisi kehampaannya.

Kadang-kadang ia merasa kalau ia melihat bayangan dua orang menari di dalam sana—mendengar suara parau seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan lantunan melodi musik lawas yang ayahnya amat sukai. Ia pikir ia gila— _Zilong tahu ia gila_. Ia memilih untuk tak membaginya pada siapapun, kecuali seseorang.

Seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di depan pagar rumah itu.

Mulutnya terbuka ketika melihat wajahnya—pucat, seperti hantu yang menghantuinya selama yang ia ingat. Bola matanya kusam seolah seseorang telah lama menenggelamkannya pada lumpur sehabis hujan. Rambutnya yang kusut—tetapi Zilong selalu mengenalinya dimanapun. Karena hanya ia yang ada dalam pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia ingin memanggilnya— _Alucard_ , tanpa tanda tanya untuk meminta konfirmasi karena Zilong tahu pria itu adalah Alucard—tetapi mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara, dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Pria dengan bola mata biru kusam itu menoleh—dan melihat Zilong. Matanya berkilat mengenali, tapi ia segera membuang muka, berpura-pura tak mengenal. Zilong merasa diabaikan—ia merasa tersakiti. Geram, ia berlari mendatangi pria itu, yang segera melangkah dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Zilong menariknya. "Alucard."

"Zi-Zilong?" ia balas bertanya—bukan, bukan balas bertanya, Zilong tidak bertanya. "Ma-maaf—aku… aku tidak boleh—denganmu—" matanya membulat, takut-takut melirik ke belakang tubuh Zilong yang mengintimidasinya—tubuhnya kecil, mungkin karena stress. Ia terlihat tak terurus dan tirus. "Bi-bisa kau lepas… aku…?"

Ia nampak tidak baik-baik saja—ia terdengar tidak baik-baik saja. Zilong berusaha tersenyum, tetapi melihat Alucard dalam kondisi dan situasi yang tidak baik-baik saja membuatnya ingin memeluknya, sama seperti hari itu. "Alu—aku merindukanmu."

"Aku… aku jug—ugh—maaf." ia terdengar tidak baik-baik saja—Alucard yang dulu ia kenal tidak pernah kesulitan berbicara. Gaya bicaranya sekarang terseret dan ia selalu tersandung karena beberapa suku kata yang seharusnya mudah dilafalkan. " _Akuharuspergi_ —"

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanmu—"

"ITU JANJI MASA LALU, OKE?!"

Zilong melepaskannya—itu tidak ia duga. Alucard mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Zilong mengamati wajahnya yang nampak dilanda masalah yang sangat menyusahkan hatinya. Alucard selalu meletakkan hatinya di tempat agar orang lain dapat melihatnya. " _Maaf_ —kau bisa… _melupakanku_ … aku… aku harus pergi— _ia_ bilang aku tidak boleh—"

"Siapa dia?" mungkin bukan Martis—tidak mungkin Martis. Itu hanya teman imajinasi—semua konselor bilang teman imajinasi akan menghilang saat ia sudah dewasa. Zilong yakin usia mereka hanya terpaut dua-tiga tahun—tidak mungkin sejauh itu.

"Ti-tidak penting—selamat malam, Zilong—"

Ia menarik tangannya—lengan panjangnya ia gulung ke atas dan melihat luka panjang seperti sayatan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, yang lainnya sudah tertutup dengan baik namun beberapa ada yang membiru dan terlihat masih segar. Hal itu membuat Zilong merasa hatinya turut tersayat. "Alu… kumohon—aku… aku merindukanmu. Kau bisa… kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku."

"Tidak ada… yang bisa kukatakan padamu, Zilong." Ia membuang muka—isi kepalanya adalah pengulangan kalimat yang sama, _bohong, bohong, bohong_ —membuat Zilong menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Alucard terkesiap—bukan karena terkejut, Zilong merasa tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan. "Alu… kau bisa… percaya padaku… kumohon."

Sesaat kemudian Zilong merasa Alucard balas memeluknya—diselingi dengan isak tangis dan keluhan kesakitan yang berulang-ulang. "Aku butuh bantuan," katanya, memohon, putus asa—dan Zilong, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa ia mampu memberikan apa yang Alucard perlukan. Ia akan memberikan Alucard semuanya. "Aku tidak gila, Zilong..."

"Aku tahu, Alu." ia perlahan menurunkan tubuh mereka hingga ia bersandar pada pintu, Alucard dalam dekapannya, masih menguraikan air matanya sesuai yang hatinya inginkan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja—aku… aku akan menemanimu. Satu langkah kecil."

Zilong bisa melakukan ini.

Ia harus bisa melakukan ini.

.

* * *

.

Alucard tertidur di ranjang yang berlokasi di kamar yang seharusnya kamar orang tuanya. Ia tak mau kembali pada kamarnya sendiri—katanya baunya seperti kematian seseorang yang tak benar-benar dibersihkan sepenuhnya dari kesadarannya. Zilong mengirimkan pesan singkat pada saudarinya—yang tidak membalas dengan sarkasmu dan respon pintar seperti biasa. Ia membalas singkat, "Ok," dengan hawa yang menandakan kalau ia mengetahui cerita dibalik motif Zilong yang bermalam di rumah teman lamanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya—dari dalam, ia mendengar Alucard menangis. Pelan-pelan pintunya dibuka. Alucard meringkuk di atas ranjang, ketakutan. Paranoia melahap habis fungsi kesadarannya hingga ia hanya mampu merasa ketakutan yang tak rasional. "Alu, hei? Kau membutuhkanku?"

"Pergi, Zilong—kumohon." Nada bicaranya netral—tidak seperti biasa. Zilong merasa kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi Alucard, dan meraih lengan kawannya untuk memberi guncangan pelan. "Ja-jangan menyentuhku—ia… _ia_ tidak menyukainya."

"Ia siapa, Alu?"

Suaranya tertahan. Zilong mendengarnya tersedak sebelum patah-patah mengeluarkan jawabannya; _"Martis."_

"Alu…." Zilong tersenyum simpatik—mungkin ia masih trauma. Trauma masa kecilnya yang tak cukup mahir merasionalkan kematian orang tuanya. Atau mungkin ia hanya takut pikirannya yang dulu kembali mengambil alih dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada orang tuanya. Mungkin ia dianggap bersih di mata hukum, tapi tangannya tak bersih dan selalu tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Alu… aku tidak akan membiarkannya memaksamu melakukan apa yang tak kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya—ba-bagaimana kau bisa—? _Ia aku_ , Zilong—kau… kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri—kumohon, tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin mati—maaf. Aku ingin sendirian." Ia menunduk, menarik diri dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan ketakutan. "Biarkan aku sendirian."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu—aku sudah berjanji." Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum meyakinkannya, "Tidak bisa ditarik."

"Zilong… kumohon. Aku tidak ingin ia menyakitimu." Alucard mendesis, seperti merasa kesakitan, "Aku tidak ingin _aku_ menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak akan." Ia memeluk Alucard, mengusap kepalanya berulang-ulang dan mendengarnya menangis hingga mengering. "Alu… kau sudah cukup menyakitiku—"

"Ka-kalau begitu lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—aku… kau harus mengerti kalau ada orang lain yang juga peduli padamu." Zilong menarik napas, ia melihat lukanya. Panjang, lebar—menyisakan bekas keunguan pada lingkar leher Alucard seperti seseorang rutin mencekiknya—tidak heran Alucard selalu terlihat seperti ia membutuhkan seluruh oksigen yang bisa diberikan padanya. "Alu… kau tidak perlu membawa bebanmu sendirian, aku—"

"Miya mati. Salahku. Salahku. Sa-salahku. Karena ia berusaha untuk menolongku—aku tidak mau kau juga—"

"Alu—dengar, aku tidak peduli pada _kemungkinan_ konsekuensinya; aku hanya peduli padamu." Ia berusaha mengabaikan semuanya; luka pada lehernya yang semakin menggores naik, tangannya yang gemetar dan matanya yang tak bisa diam untuk menatap Zilong dengan semestinya. "Aku tidak mau kau menghilang lagi dariku—jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ia menangis meraung-raung hingga Zilong merasakan hatinya kelelahan terkuras habis mendengarnya. Emosinya terlalu banyak ia korbankan untuk Alucard. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan hingga ia kembali pada fase dimana ia kembali merasa seperti sampah yang tak berdaya menghadapi apapun yang Alucard hadapi. Ia memeluk Alucard, erat, sebelum mendengar temannya bergumam—tak begitu koheren— _"Aku… rasa aku… mencintaimu,"_

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka sampai ke situasi ini.

Tubuhnya terluka—baru dan lama, terobati dan tidak—Zilong mengeksplor semuanya dengan hati-hati seperti Alucard adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai, saat Alucard merangkak naik ke pangkuannya. Tangannya memiliki warna kebiruan dan bekas jarum suntuk di beberapa bagian seperti huruf braille dan bintang di langit. Kadang-kadang matanya melirik ke lain tempat—kadang-kadang ia menahan pekikannya bahkan sebelum Zilong sempat melakukan apapun. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat seperti sayatan mata pisau dan cakaran sesuatu yang liar, juga bekas-bekas gigitan yang berkasnya masih terbenam di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Alucard mendekap Zilong erat saat ia mulai mendesah—dan Zilong, tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan saat punggung Alucard terkoyak karena udara. Luka panjang seperti seseorang mencakarnya tercipta, pelan-pelan turun dan kembali naik ke atas, berulang-ulang. Alucard mengaduh tapi ia tak berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya diluar irama—Zilong memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terus menikmati apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, mengabaikan perasaan perih lukanya yang terbuka dan mengalirkan darah.

Zilong mengobatinya setelah itu—ia tak terlelap, menolak untuk terlelap. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tak menyentuh Alucard. Ia bertanya-tanya—apa yang telah Alucard lakukan hingga sesuatu seperti ini dapat terjadi?

"Ma-maaf." ia memulai, merasa bersalah karena Zilong harus mengurusi lukanya usai mereka beraktivitas. "Martis… ia tidak… suka melihatku—dengan orang lain…."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi." ia berjanji—walau rasanya salah. Ia merasa momen itu adalah puncak hubungannya dengan Alucard—Zilong merasa familiar dengan perasaan yang Alucard berikan padanya. "Alu, kau bisa memintaku berhenti bila ia mulai menyakitimu karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia sukai."

Ia masih berusaha untuk membersihkan darahnya ketika Alucard berbicara, suaranya lirih, "Aku… aku tidak gila, Zilong."

"Kau tidak gila, Alu."

"Apakah kau nyata disini? Kau mungkin hanya di pikiranku—aku… aku mungkin sedang bermimpi."

"Alu… aku selalu di sini."

"Aku hanya—ah aku… aku tidak tahu mana yang benar-benar ada lagi—Zilong…." Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal, meredam isakannya agar Zilong tak mendengar—tapi ia mendengar. Ia berhenti mengobati, tak ingin membuat lukanya sakit lagi. "Mereka bilang… Martis tidak nyata… tapi—apa yang ia… lakukan padaku… lukanya selalu… sakit…."

Zilong kembali mengobatinya—membiarkan hening hinggap di antara mereka. Membiarkan Alucard tahu kalau apapun yang ia katakan akan didengar. Zilong tak pernah mempertanyakan Alucard dan teman imajinasinya—entah mengapa ia tahu kalau Alucard mengatakan kebenaran. Ia secara insting tahu Alucard tak berbohong, tak peduli seberapa absurd itu.

Zilong tak pernah bertemu dengannya—tapi ia sudah amat sangat membencinya. Amarah yang ia redam dan ia letakkan di dalam botol di hatinya seolah ingin pecah dan meledak untuk menyakiti siapapun Martis ini—tapi ia tak bisa. _Martis tak ada. Tapi Martis ada._ Alucard bersamanya di neraka yang adalah kepalanya sendiri—Zilong tak berdaya untuk menemaninya di dalam sana.

Ia tidak mahir berkata-kata—ia meraih puncak kepala Alucard—tetapi ia mengingat Martis. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Apakah Martis akan menyakiti Alucard bila orang lain yang menginisiasikan sentuhan? "Alu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bersamamu."

Ia ingin memeluknya—tetapi mengetahui bajingan seperti Martis yang meracuni rasional kawannya dan senantiasa menumpahkan neraka pada Alucard… ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

 _Tidak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan?_

.

* * *

.

Zilong menciumnya tetapi Alucard meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak menyukainya—tapi Zilong menyukainya. Zilong tak keberatan—menyaksikan mata itu yang balas menatapnya sayu hanya untuk berubah menjadi ketakutan yang amat dan tubuhnya yang mendorong Zilong menjauh darinya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, terdengar pasrah—ia menahan jeritannya dan melangkah dengan kaki gemetar menjauh dari Zilong.

Zilong berbohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak mengendap-endap untuk mengikuti Alucard melangkah ke kamarnya, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan plastik dan botol tinggi berisi obat-obatan yang dikenalkan untuk meringankan halusinasinya. Resep dokter.

Alucard menuangkan semua isi botol itu ke tangannya—Zilong bereaksi sebelum Alucard berhasil menelan segalanya. Ia menahan tangan pria itu dan menepuknya, menumpahkan tablet itu ke segala penjuru kamar dan menyisakan banyak hal yang perlu dibereskan—tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Alucard yang menolak untuk disentuh olehnya—"Kumohonkumohonkumohon—"

Tubuhnya yang selalu dihiasi oleh luka baru selalu membuat Zilong khawatir—waspada, namun juga khawatir. Ia tak dapat membedakan mana luka yang terbuka karena ketidaksukaan Martis dan mana yang Alucard gores ke atas permukaan kulitnya sendiri—Zilong selalu menemukannya di waktu yang tepat untuk melindunginya dari mata pisau yang dengan tangan gemetaran berada pada genggamannya.

Ia menemukan ketenangan saat Alucard berada dalam pelukannya—meskipun teleponnya terus bergetar di saku celananya dan e-mail yang senantiasa menanyakan tentang absennya dari kantor terus berdatangan. Zilong menemaninya hingga ia tertidur. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya—dan mengamati permukaan kulitnya. Zilong kadang memgompres lukanya dengan air hangat—tetapi bekas berwarna kebiruan tak pernah meninggalkan kulitnya.

Ponselnya bersikeras untuk diperhatikan—dan ia mendapati 12 panggilan tak terjawab dari adik perempuannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon balik; sudah satu minggu lebih mungkin ia tinggal bersama Alucard. Ia ingin pulang, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan perasaan kalau ini adalah rumahnya. Dan Alucard disini—poin bonus, kan? Mungkin Chang'e mau bertamu.

"Halo?" Chang'e memulai, ia merasakan adik perempuannya menjauhi ponselnya dari telinganya untuk melihat penelepon dan terkesiap, "Zilong! Kupikir kau sudah melupakan keluargamu!"

Zilong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau pikir?"

"Aku juga berpikir kalau kau sudah memulai keluarga baru dengannya—"

"Haha, lucu—"

"—tapi akhirnya kau menghubungiku!" ia memekik senang. "Jadi?"

"Jadi… apa…?"

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" suaranya melembut—Chang'e selalu tahu tentang Alucard. Zilong tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun pada adik perempuannya. "Kuharap iya, omong-omong—ingatkah saat aku kecil, kau tak pernah berhenti berbicara tentangnya?" kekehannya manis dan pertanyaannya bukanlah sekedar formalitas; ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. "Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau seperti sudah sangat mengenalnya, dan kau ingin berteman dengannya."

Karena kala itu… ia merasa benar-benar sudah mengetahui Alucard. Benar-benar mengenalnya seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri—dan itu terjadi di hari pertama mereka. Zilong selalu memiliki perasaan seperti ia sudah mengenal Alucard seumur hidupnya—tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan itu pada siapapun. Ia tidak gila. "Ini sudah… berapa? 15 tahun? Ah! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh." Ia membalas, tegas. Tidak memberikan ruang untuk Chang'e membujuknya, ia menambahkan, "Tidak sampai ia sendiri yang mau bertemu denganmu."

"Ohh, ia mengenalku?!"

"Ia mungkin masih mengingat apa yang kukatakan padanya—"

"Kau menceritakanku padanya?!" Chang'e memekik—Zilong menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk sesaat hingga pekikan saudarinya reda. Ia menghela napas.

"Kita bicara lagi lain waktu, selamat malam, Chang'e."

"Ini masih siang, Zilong! Jangan memot—"

 _Menyebalkan._

Zilong kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek kondisi Alucard—yang masih tertidur. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa lega melihat pria itu terlelap nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengampiri tasnya dan mengacak isinya—Zilong memisahkan berbagai obat-obatan dan botol-botol kosong dari dalam sana, ia menyisakan waktu untuk melarutkan semua obat-obat diluar resep dokter ke dalam air panas.

Uang ada dalam dompetnya—Zilong melihat beberapa kartu nama dan mengeluarkan ponsel Alucard. Seseorang dengan nama Natalia terus menerus meneleponnya. Bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin. Kemudian Natalia kembali menelepon, terus minta diperhatikan hingga akhirnya Zilong meletakkan bungkusan pil tidur dan yang lainnya ke meja terdekat, lalu menghubungkannya dengan Natalia. "Halo?"

"Kau bukan Alu." kata suara itu sesegera mungkin; skeptis. "Dia mati?"

"Siapa ini?" ia bertanya—bukan temannya. Pasti bukan temannya. Ia terdengar tidak begitu peduli. "Aku temannya."

"Temannya yang mana?"

"Zilong."

" _Oh_. Kau sungguhan ada?" suara itu bertanya, terdengar sedikit lega. "Bukannya aku peduli. Ia sering menceritakan tentang teman-temannya—kau yang paling sering. Dan _Martis_. Kupikir ia gila. Aku tahu ia gila; masalah di kepalanya terlalu banyak—aku tahu ia membunuh orang tuanya. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Zilong melirik Alucard yang berbaring di atas kasur, terlelap nyenyak—akhirnya mendapatkan istirahat dari penyiksaan yang ditimpakan atas dirinya karena pikirannya sendiri. "Tidur." lalu, "Maaf—kau siapa?"

"Natalia."

"Dan…?"

"Kau tak akan _ember_ dan mengatakan pada siapapun?" Zilong tidak menjawab—ia mengangguk, yang pasti tak diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Aku hanya temannya."

"Kau bukan temannya."

"Cerdas, Einstein." Natalia berdecak, ia mengembuskan napasnya lalu berkata, "Katakan padanya aku menelepon."

Teleponnya terputus (Zilong merasa kalau semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat dan formal), dan Zilong segera menoleh pada Alucard yang masih tertidur. Ia memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan padanya—walau ia tahu Alucard akan tahu, cepat atau lambat. Zilong berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet; pil tidur dan berbagai obat-obatan yang kualifikasinya dipertanyakan ingin ia musnahkan. Ia mengisi wastafel dengan air hangat dan segera menuang seluruh isi obat-obatan itu ke dalam, menyaksikan objek padat itu melebur bersama air, berbuih.

Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamar—mungkin ia harus tidur. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Zilong sudah membersihkan rumah ini—berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah dan dapur. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin ia bisa tidur di sebelahnya.

Sebentar saja.

Ia bermimpi, tetapi rasanya lebih seperti sebuah ingatan.

.

* * *

.

Zilong terbangun dengan senyuman dan mata pisau yang mengarah pada lehernya.

Mimpinya terlalu menyenangkan untuk ia lewatkan—ia tidak ingat apa, tapi hatinya terasa seperti telah mendekap erat memori yang ia saksikan dalam mimpinya. Kalau bukan karena suara Alucard yang menjerit dan denting keras benda yang mengantam lantai, ia akan memilih untuk terus tidur. Ia memandang Alucard yang bersujud di sisi ranjang, tangan menutupi telinganya dan isakan terdengar kasar.

"Alu?" ia mengampirinya—tentu saja ia mengampirinya. Tapi Alucard bertolak dari sentuhannya. Zilong pikir mungkin _Martis_ mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Ia tak meraihnya, tak juga mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Alu—tenang, aku… aku disini."

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Alucard tak membalas, cukup lama. Zilong berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat pisau di bawah lantai—tapi ia tak sedikitpun merasa takut untuk turun dari kasurnya dan berdiri di hadapan Alucard. "Aku… aku disini… tidak apa."

"…bu-bukan salahku," ia berbisik.

"Bukan salahmu." Zilong membalas, yakin—walau tidak memahami apa.

"…Zilong… _pergi_."

Ia ingin pergi, tapi kakinya terpaku pada lantai tempatnya berpijak, matanya tak bisa melepaskan Alucard yang selalu menariknya kembali; ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Alucard. Ia tidak bisa merasakan amarahnya pada Alucard. Mudah, seharusnya—masalahnya _ia tidak bisa_. "Alu, aku tidak mungkin pergi; kau… kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri—aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dan sekedar menyaksikanmu."

Alucard menggumamkan litani—" _diamdiamdiamdiam—_ "—lalu menelan salivanya, berkata, "Aku akan menyakitimu, Zilong—ia… _aku_ akan membunuhmu—"

"Alu…."

"—seperti yang aku lakukan… pada _mereka_ —"

"Dengar—"

"—dan pa-papa…." Alucard masih berbicara—menjanjikan kematian pada Zilong—mengatakan padanya kalau ia kemari ingin membunuhnya—" _Alu, kau berhenti; kau tidak melakukannya._ "—Martis tak menyukainya; tak pernah menyukainya. Ia tahu Alucard mengatakan kebenarannya—cepat atau lambat, ia akan termakan ucapan Martis, lagi, dan kembali berusaha membunuhnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa pergi.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Alucard untuk melingkari tangannya pada tubuh pria itu yang segera memeluknya juga—membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Zilong yang bersedia. Seperti dulu.

Zilong tak menanggapi sesuatu transparan yang mencakar punggung pria itu, sekali lagi menyiksakan berkas panjang darah yang menyakitkan, merembes dari kaos yang ia kenakan.

.

* * *

.

Ia meminta cuti dari kantor—beruntung atasan divisinya saat ini adalah Freya, yang bersedia memberikannya waktu. Ia tak bertanya—tapi mungkin ia tahu. Chang'e pasti menceritakannya. Anak itu. Ia kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya beberapa hari silam dan memasukkan pakaian kotor mereka ke _laundry._

Ia mengajak Alucard pergi keluar, yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan, matanya masih jera memandang Zilong. Ia mengajak Alucard untuk berbelanja. Semuanya baik-baik saja—Zilong mengambil bahan makanan yang diperlukan dengan Alucard yang mengekor di belakangnya, sesekali melepaskan diri untuk mengambil apapun itu yang ia inginkan. Ia selalu kembali.

Hingga tidak—dan Zilong berkeliling mencarinya.

Ia menemukan Alucard bersama seorang perempuan—yang, oke, agak mengkhawatirkan. Zilong merasa… apa? Marah? Ia tidak bisa merasakan amarahnya tertuju pada Alucard. Perempuan itu memiliki kesan seperti ia memiliki rahasia yang sangat besar; wajahnya dibayangi oleh tudung yang menutupi dahinya dan surai merah pendek yang sesekali nampak keluar dari tudung putihnya. Zilong memerhatian, berusaha untuk tak ketahuan.

"—aku ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi kau saudaraku." Katanya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"A-aku berusaha membunuhmu—!"

"Bukan salahmu. Aku tahu tentang orang tuamu—aku tahu tentang _Martis_ … Alu, itu semua bukan salahmu."

"Aku membunuh _mereka_ —"

"Dan kau melakukannya karena kau tahu itu harus dilakukan." Wanita itu meraih pipinya—Zilong masih menyaksikan semuanya. Keduanya nampak sudah saling kenal, wanita itu mengenal Alucard jauh lebih baik dari Zilong. Ia merasa kesal. "Aku memiliki banyak kontak dan… dan kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan—aku bisa membuatmu tak merasakan kehadirannya dalam kepalamu; membuatmu merasa sedikit baikan—apakah kau meminumnya? Itu—"

"Ti-tidak… semuanya hilang dari tasku. Maaf…."

Wanita itu menatapnya. "Apakah temanmu bilang kalau aku meneleponmu beberapa hari lalu?"

"Siapa…?"

"Zilong."

Ia memutuskan untuk mengampiri mereka—mendorong keranjangnya mendekat. Alucard menoleh ke arahnya dengan bola mata lebar dan wanita itu melemparkannya tatapan sinis. "Alu, sudah selesai?" wanita itu mendecih, lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat menjauh dari mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa itu barusan?"

"Kita harus pulang, Zilong." Ia tak membalas, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat cepat. Alucard menarik troli dengan tergesa-gesa ke meja kasir. Zilong tak melawannya.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin Alucard tidak gila.

Mungkin Martis benar-benar ada.

Zilong ingin dengan segenap hatinya percaya bahwa Martis bukan hanya sekedar fragmen imajinasi kawannya yang enggan minggat dari pikirannya sejak ia kecil. Mungkin monster. Atau sesuatu lain yang lebih sinis—karena tidak mungkin Alucard melakukan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Roh gentayangan, mungkin.

Alucard adalah anak yang relatif normal saat mereka pertama bertemu. Agak pemalu. Semuanya normal—hingga kejadian di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Dan Alucard di ruang konseling yang bersikeras bilang kalau _Martis_ tak suka orang lain menyentuhnya—konselor mereka beranggapan Alucard tak suka saat orang asing menyentuhnya, jadi tak ada kontak fisik dengan Alucard.

Roh gentayangan, mungkin.

Zilong pergi ke dapur saat hari sudah larut—ia berusaha untuk membuka pintu yang berada di dapur, dengan enam macam kunci yang menjaga kehadiran orang lain dari dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam sana—sejarah tentang rumah ini, harapan Zilong. Dan siapa yang menghantui rumah ini—mungkin… Zilong bisa menghentikan siksaan yang Alucard alami dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin Zilong bisa berhenti merasa tidak berdaya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia hendak mencari kunci—tetapi kemudian mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari ruang atas. Ia menautkan alisnya—Alucard seharusnya sudah tidur. Alucard biasanya sudah tidur. Obatnya bekerja cepat, seolah berkomplotan dengan Zilong yang kadang menyaksikan dengan intens wajah tenang Alucard dalam lelapnya. Alucard tanpa wajah yang berkerut karena paranoia selalu membuat Zilong merasa puas.

Kakinya melangkah naik; ia tak menyembunyikan kehadirannya—karena ia adalah penghuni rumah ini juga. Siapapun di atas sana yang berusaha untuk mengganggu Alucard bukan penghuni rumah. Zilong berhak melakukan apapun pada mereka.

Suaranya bersumber dari kamar Alucard—Zilong merasa familiar dengan situasi ini, beberapa hari yang lalu. Alucard terbangun di tengah malam, berbincang dengan bayangan yang seolah mengancamnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan. Hanya saja suara dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar jelas berasal lebih dari satu orang.

Suara seorang wanita.

Zilong membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Ia melihat wanita itu mengguncang tubuh Alucard yang sudah benar-benar tertidur, jauh. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, yang segera terarah pada jendela dengan kuda-kuda yang siap untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Zilong menahannya. "Tunggu. Jangan pergi. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia mendesis.

"Kumohon—kau mengetahui Alucard. Aku… aku juga ingin mengetahui segala hal tentangnya."

Wanita itu menatapnya, hingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya lengah dan menjatuhkan segala pertahanannya dari Zilong. Matanya melirik Alucard yang masih terjaga, lalu ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa janji _segalanya_." Katanya, ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak seperti orang jahat, sih."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Natalia." Ia melangkah mendekati Zilong. Natalia—yang namanya pertama kali Zilong kenali melalui layar ponsel Alucard—berjalan melewatinya. Pintu ia buka dengan perlahan-lahan. Zilong tak lama mengikutinya, masih waspada. "Dengar. Kau harus pergi menjauh darinya selagi kau bisa."

"Kenapa?" walaupun ia mau pun, Zilong tahu ia tak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Kau mungkin teman masa kecilnya tapi kau tahu tidak mengetahuinya sepertiku." Natalia balas. "Aku tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dengannya—kami semua seperti saudara. Satu hal yang tak bisa ia berhenti bicarakan semenjak ia tiba adalah seseorang bernama Martis." Natalia menduduki tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah—Zilong tak membiarkan matanya terpaku pada lantai terlalu lama.

"Awalnya lucu, kau tahu? Hingga ia terus melukai dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan seseorang bernama Martis yang tidak ada. Orang tua asuh kami tak menyukai itu—mereka tak segan memukul Alucard bila ia menanggapi kehadiran Martis. Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kemudian orang tua asuh kami tak hanya memukuli Alucard, mereka juga memukuli kita semua—dan aku tahu mereka menyukai itu.

"Semuanya semakin parah, setelah itu—untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa seperti aku bisa melakukan sesuatu hingga tuntas. Aku merasa ingin dan mampu membunuh kedua orang itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kematian mereka selama berada di sekitar Alucard. Ku-kurasa… sesuatu yang tak baik mengikutinya. Seperti roh jahat."

"Kau membunuh mereka?"

"Ti-tidak… sempat. Alucard lebih dulu membunuh mereka—kami senang. Baguslah, _akhirnya mereka mati_. Pikir kami." Natalia membuang pandangannya, Zilong melihat perasaan khawatir terkembang pada wajahnya. "Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya kami bereaksi seperti itu—tapi tak satupun dari kami merasa bersalah."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…?" ia bertanya—toh, tak ada salahnya. Ia sudah memalsukan bukti dan mengganggu investigasi polisi saat usianya sepuluh. Satu lagi tindak kriminal yang pelakunya ia ketahui tak akan menyakiti rekam jejaknya.

"Kami berusaha untuk membantunya—membuat _Martis_ menghilang dari pikirannya." Natalia menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang bekerja—malah Alucard menjadi lebih sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Beberapa menyerah—tapi aku tidak. Aku berusaha untuk memberikannya sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halusinasinya."

Zilong tahu apa yang ia maksud—obat-obatan itu sudah ia buang; tak baik untuk Alucard. Ia masih meminum resep dokter, tapi kalau halusinasinya sudah kelewatan, Alucard akan berlari pada _obat_ yang diberikan Natalia, tak peduli kalau pemberian Natalia justru menghancurkan persepsinya terhadap realita. _Alucard hanya ingin mencari pelarian._

Zilong mengenali itu—ia tidak karib dengan perasaan itu. Tapi ia tahu rasanya. Alucard adalah pelariannya—saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Ia menghela napas. "Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan…?"

"Tinggallah bersamanya—mungkin… mungkin itu lebih dari cukup." Ia menaikkan tudungnya. "Ia sering menceritakan tentangmu. Kau menyukainya?"

Zilong mengingat mimpinya, memandang orang yang wajahnya tak familiar. Mengingatkannya pada Alucard seraya berkata, _"Aku mencintaimu juga."_

"Ia temanku." Balasnya. Ia ingin bilang sesuatu yang lain. "Natalia… kau mau membantuku?"

Matanya melirik Zilong tajam, ia mendengarkan.

.

* * *

.

Natalia tertidur di atas sofa.

Ada sebuah buku, sampul kulit yang mengkerut dan bau busuk seperti daging kedaluwarsa. Jilidannya bergerigi. Natalia membuka buku itu dan meraba jilidannya—ia bilang rasanya seperti tulang punggung. Buku itu ditulis dengan tinta kecokelatan dengan alfabet yang tak pernah Zilong ataupun Natalia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin ini buku terkutuk.

Zilong berpikir untuk membakarnya—mungkin apapun itu yang mengganggu Alucard sumbernya dari buku ini. _Buku terkutuk._ Tapi ia tak jadi berpikir untuk melakukannya saat melihat beberapa lembaran kertas dengan ujung kecokelatan terselip keluar, beberapa menempel pada buku itu. Ia melihat huruf yang familiar. Tangannya segera mengambil kertas itu.

Kertas itu adalah terjemahan dari isi bukunya.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan seluruh terjemahan untuk isi buku itu. Beberapa ada—beberapa lainnya menghilang. Buku itu mendetailkan cara untuk memanggil dan mengikat kontrak dengan perwujudan iblis yang dapat mengabulkan apapun itu. Instruksi tidak jelas—Zilong skeptis menanggapi buku itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia seharusnya menertawakan buku itu—tetapi ia merasa amarahnya menggebu-gebu. Keinginan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan buku itu. Sebagian dari dirinya tak percaya, tapi ia merasa kalau ia perlu percaya pada buku itu. Keinginan untuk menghancurkan dan memercayai itu sebagai kebohongan belaka—tapi ia tidak bisa, disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa kalau buku itu mengatakan kebenaran.

Ia juga menemukan surat—pengakuan seorang tanpa nama. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan iblis, akunya. Tulisnya; ia membayar dengan nyawa seorang anak kecil untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang ia cintai—Zilong ingin merobek surat itu dan menjerit. Ia merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk menangis dan menyumpah-serapahi _sesuatu,_ apapun itu.

 _Tidak adil untuk anak itu, aku tahu._

 _Tapi aku terlalu mencintainya._

Zilong kembali melirik buku itu— _tidak, tidak mungkin._

Ia berpikir cukup lama—hingga akhirnya, akhirnya ia berhenti membalikkan halaman, dan berhenti pada sebuah kertas terjemahan yang jauh lebih usang dibanding yang lainnya. Ia mengintip isi amplop cokelat itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Hasilnya tak ada—isi amplop cokelat besar itu hanya secarik kertas ini. Usang.

Seseorang melakukan ritual untuk mengikat kontrak dengan iblis—dan iblis itu menetap di kediaman ini, lalu mengganggu Alucard, hingga hari ini. Masuk akal—kalau bukan karena _iblis tidak nyata_. Siapapun yang menulis ini… mungkin mereka pikir mereka lucu.

Atau mungkin ini sungguhan.

Kepalanya sakit—sesuatu menekan kepalanya seperti ingin menerobos keluar dan memperlihatkannya sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar seperti ingin melompat dari dadanya, rasanya sangat familiar—ia merasa sesak. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Ia melirik Natalia yang masih tertidur di atas sofa, lalu kembali pada buku itu.

Ia tidak gila.

Tidak mungkin ia melakukan ini—tidak mungkin ia _berpikir_ untuk melakukan ini. Tetapi yang tertulis dalam surat itu— _apapun itu_ dapat mengabulkan keinginannya, apapun itu.

Ia hanya ingin Alucard kembali normal—tertawa, bebas dari ketakutan, seperti dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan _tanpa Martis._

Seandainya ia tahu apa harganya—ia akan segera mencoba tanpa berkedip.

Lagipula—tidak ada salahnya, kan? Gagal atau hanya bualan pun, ini tidak mengubah apapun. Kalaupun berhasil… ia bisa mengembalikan Alucard seperti sedia kala. Martis tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Atau mungkin—ia bisa membawanya ke gereja dan meminta orang suci (atau siapapun itu istilahnya) di sana untuk mengusir roh jahat yang adalah _Martis._

Iblis, Zilong pikir, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan.

Iblis dan hal-hal seperti itu bukanlah perkara kecil.

.

* * *

.

Orang suci datang ke rumah ini dan melakukan ritual penyucian—Zilong berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu dan memercayai kalau _sekedar cipratan air_ dapat mengusir roh jahat. Natalia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu, ini tidak akan bekerja—kami dibesarkan di panti gereja. Alucard rutin mengucapkan doa dan bersentuhan dengan objek suci—dan seandainya iblislah yang _benar-benar_ mengganggunya, iblis itu sudah terbakar sejak ia dibaptis."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Tidak akan bekerja. Percaya padaku."

Dan memang. Tidak ada pengaruhnya—Alucard masih menjerit tengah malam. Masih berusaha membunuhnya. Seperti biasa.

.

* * *

.

Ia berbaring di samping Alucard malam itu—ada sekat yang lebar di antara mereka. Zilong tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia ingin menyentuh Alucard, tapi ia _tidak mau_. "Alu, aku menyayangimu."

Alucard meliriknya, tapi tidak membalas— _tidak apa._ Zilong tak keberatan jawabannya ia simpan—membalas hanya akan membuat Martis kesal. Zilong tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu saat ia kesal, dan ia tidak ingin Alucard kesakitan lagi.

Matanya terpejam tak lama. Napasnya teratur, ada decitan tapi Zilong berpura-pura tak peduli.

Ia ikut memejamkan matanya—menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar, turun ke ruang tengah tempat Natalia duduk dengan buku itu di pangkuannya. "Kau… kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" ia bertanya. "Aku… aku tidak religius atau kenapa—hanya saja… kau mungkin hanya akan memperparah situasinya."

"Aku yakin—"

"Aku akan menyakitimu bila kau malah memperkeruh kondisinya." Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku lain dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku yang jauh lebih baik dibanding buku yang Zilong temukan di basemen rumahnya. "Seseorang menjual buku itu di _lelang_. Harganya tidak murah; katanya buku itu ditemukan di rumah seorang penyihir gila yang bersekutu dengan iblis."

.

* * *

.

" _Semoga kau beruntung."_

Zilong meletakkan ampul itu di bawah lantai, nyaris isinya penuh dengan bahan-bahan yang ditulis dalam ikhtisar itu. Ia menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam sana, lalu mengucapkan mantra yang sama, berulang-ulang—hingga ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain dalam basemen rumah ini. Ia tidak sendirian. Zilong menoleh ke belakang.

Ia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang; rupanya seorang wanita, berkulit pucat memantulkan sinar rembulan, matanya berkilat sedih. Rambutnya tersapu angin yang tidak ada dalam ruangan ini. Wajahnya menggambarkan duka yang mendalam, tetapi kemudian ia bertanya, "Adakah yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Zilong memandangnya. Masih tidak percaya.

Ini— _ini sungguhan._

Iblis itu memandangnya dengan lelah, matanya terang menyala dengan hiasan kepala menyerupai tanduk. Ia tak nampak mengerikan. Ia jauh lebih… normal dibanding apa yang Zilong pikirkan. Ia menghela napas, "Apapun itu… cepatlah." Katanya, "Aku masih harus pergi. Ia menantiku."

Dengan ini… mungkin Zilong bisa berhenti merasa tidak berdaya untuk membantunya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** ini akhirnya. terima kasih telah membaca. maaf gantung dan amat sangat rushed. ide awal fic ini (selain karena pengen nulis smol alu) ada di chapter 3—bagian miya nanya ke alu kenapa doi dorong dia jatuh dari tangga, dan saya selalu pengen cerita ini berakhir dengan zilong yang pergi mencari jawabannya. alu ama zilong rasanya cepet bgt, tapi gpp ya—ini kan reinkarnasi:(

chapter ini paralel sama chapter 2 dan 4 (fifty-fifty jadinya) dengan situasi yang dibalik. saya pengennya hubungan mereka di sini jadi kayak "nyelametin satu sama lain apapun resikonya"—dan siklus itu bakal berlanjut sampai ga ada dari mereka yang tersisa.

dan maaf, alu. awalnya saya pengen bikin alu cuma rada 'eeeeh' setelah ngebunuh orang tuanya. tapi mengingat dia juga dibully(?) ama martis, dan dia yang kurang paham sama metode buat nanganin 'kelainannya' (dia mungkin 7-8? orang dewasa yang dia percaya mungkin cuma orang tuanya dan martis—dan jadi hanya martis setelah dia ngebunuh orang tuanya, dan doi pun ga punya niat baik), mungkin cara paling 'sehat' buat dia nanganin itu semua adalah dengan mencari pelarian lain—dan natalia memperkenalkannya dengan senang hati.

apa lagi yak—oh, tentang judul. diambil dari satyricon, dan ini terjemahan kalimat lengkapnya— _I once saw the Sibyl of Cumae in person. She was_ hanging in a bottle _, and when the boys asked her, "Sibyl, what do you want?" she said, "I want to die."_ judul chapter ini diambil karena il dolce suono adalah mad scene untuk opera yang disebut diatas.

(hell yeah drug dealer nat in this fic, very resourceful) sekali lagi makasih telah membaca!

(EDIT: 1: cerita ini niat akhirnya mau jadi back to square one ATAU never ending cycle—like idk, ouroboros maybe. jadi ya, zilong bakal mati, atau sesuatu diminta dari dia. natalia ada disini sebagai paralel miya dari chapter 2. pengennya mereka jadi star-crossed lovers:)

(2: angka romawi terjadi di masa lalu dan ada cuma buat konteks yang ngejelasin kenapa alu ngeliat apa yang dia liat sih (karena tanpa itu, mungkin ga ada chapter 4 yang ngejelasin apa yang sebenernya terjadi dan detail kecil/paralel/estetik dll itu ga mungkin ada penjelasannya jadi mungkin: anak kecil bertanya orang dewasa menjawab; ch2,4 ada buat ngejawab pertanyaan yang ada di ch1,3. ch5 ga ada lanjutannya karena beberapa hal tak seharusnya terjawab, termaksud nasib zilong dan alu selanjutnya /g). untuk akhir, saya gamau nulisin (...mungkin)

(anyway, ada yang pernah baca jigoku sensei nube? di komiknya, dia pernah ngidupin orang mati dari rangka yang dia temuin di gua karena dia terjebak di gua itu (lupa chapter berapa). tapi kemudian orang mati itu tau kalo dia sebenernya "dah mati" dari surat wasiatnya sendiri, dan dia kehilangan motivasi buat hidup (cmiiw), akhirnya dia kembali mati. itu outcome favorit saya untuk ch4; zilong mati lagi karena dia ngerasa bersalah/marah/syedich setelah tau apa yang alu lakuin buat ngidupin dia lagi (dan emosinya kebawa sampe hidupannya yang selanjutnya). sekian. makasih dah nanya loh:))))

—Jakarta, 29 Agustus 2018, 02:09 PM.


End file.
